Nightmare from the Past
by manganimefan
Summary: In order to stop the disastrous future Zone predicted from ever happening, Kako defies Yliaster, and goes back in time to finish Yusei off himself, even if it means destroying Yusei before he grows up to cause any harm. Young Yusei. Warning:Mild Violence
1. Chapter 1: A Disappointing Future

The Yusei-Go whirled around the corner at tremendous speeds, its rider, a skinny, muscular young adult, with black hair and yellow highlights, and large, indigo eyes, rode silently upon it. His hair was covered by a worn out red helmet, the same colour as his D-Wheel, a dark blue visor draping down over his eyes.

Yusei turned off the highway and onto the city streets, leading up to the Neo Domino City Momentum Reactor. The tall cement building holding the reactor greeted Yusei like an old friend. He parked his D-Wheel in his own designated parking stall, and removed his helmet.

It was an overcast, dreary day - one that looked like rain. Maybe he should have drove today? He stepped away from his familiar ride, feeling as if the old Duel Machine was calling him back. He turned around and felt sad. The D-Wheel was sure looking old. It had been nearly a three years since he last worked on it now - his job as Chief Scientist at the Neo Domino Reactor took up nearly all his time. At least it paid the bills. He was able to move out of the old garage under Pippo's Clock Shop…without his friends there, the old place seemed empty and cold.

With a sigh, he turned away from his D-Wheel and walked towards the building. A device rested against the wall, waiting to read Yusei's hand print and retina. With a sigh, he followed through the usual security features.

Three years… three years since he last Duelled, since he last saw his friends. He tried to force the thought out of his mind… his old 'family' was gone, Aki was in America, probably a Doctor by now, Crow was in a new Turbo-Duel group, and Jack had gone on to become a Pro in the Pro Duellist League. He had no idea what happened to the twins. Besides news reports on Jack and Crow - he had heard nothing from his friends since they left.

"No!" He shook his head, forcing the thought away. He couldn't let that bug him… they were busy. That's all… school and work, that's what it was. Even he admitted he did not have any spare time.

"Dr. Fudo!"

"Excuse me! Dr. Fudo!"

"Do you have a moment? Dr. Fudo?"

"Dr. Fudo!"

The regular chorus rang out into his ears as he walked into work. It had taken quite awhile to get used to the title, 'Dr. Fudo'. At least it wasn't Duellists pestering him about his title as King anymore. Instead, he was constantly hounded by press asking that since he hasn't Duelled in three years, if that meant he was retired and would pass his title off to someone else… Not that he cared. He never wanted the title to begin with, it was forced upon him by Goodwin all those years ago…

"Dr. Fudo…about the new adjustments to the Fortune Program? We need your authorization to integrate them." A colleague asked, snapping him from his thoughts,

"I want to go over them one more time before we integrate them into Fortune." Yusei stated, "I'll start that right away."

But first, he had to deal with all his employees troubles. By the end of the day, he was exhausted, both physically and mentally. He was there from morning to night every day, he never left till all the night crew arrived to take care of Momentum. After all, he himself said it was his duty to protect the city, and never let Momentum go out of control again. He would never let the future Zone had told him come to pass.

It was raining when he stepped outside. With a sigh, he walked over to his D-Wheel, the worn leather seat completely soaked. Without a second thought, he lifted himself onto the seat, and started the D-Wheel. The Momentum he worked so hard on every day whirled through his engine, and it purred to a start. Without looking back, he pulled away, and started heading back to his house.

He never once saw the figure standing in the shadows, watching him go with an sly grin, "Pathetic. Simply pathetic… Looks like I'm going to have to step in and set things straight. At this rate, the end will come sooner then Yusei thinks…"

* * *

><p>This is my first try at an original Fan fiction... I am completely new at this, so please be gentle!<p>

Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds copywrite to its respected owners.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in Neo Domino City

Ch. 2: Trouble in Neo Domino City

The Yusei-Go whirled across the surprisingly empty highway. Usually this time in the evening, cars were speeding both ways as eager workers were heading home. The bridge connecting Satellite to the City was cold in the rain, the only noise to be heard was from his own D-Wheel.

A blast of light shot out from the left of him, momentarily blinding him. With a gasp, he fought to keep control of his D-Wheel, but someone rammed into the side of him, pushing the Yusei-Go into the guardrail at the side of the bridge. Yusei screamed as he felt his leg get pinned between the D-Wheel and the concrete barrier, ripping his pant leg open. With a determined grunt, he pushed back against his assailant, throwing the competitor away from him, and quickly kicked himself away from the barrier.

Pain shot up from his leg, but he did not get a chance to look down as the assailant pulled in front of him and slammed on the breaks, causing Yusei to do the same. The Yusei-Go pulled to a stop jut before the enemy, he noticed he couldn't put any weight down on his leg, so he had to brace the D-Wheel with the other.

The other D-Wheel was pure white, no other identifying markers on it, the rider was a tall lanky man who's head was completely covered by a pure white helmet.

"Who are you?" Yusei yelled, but felt his voice get lost in the rain. The wind started to pick up, sending icy sheets across them.

"Yusei Fudo." An unknown voice resonated from beneath the helmet, "Do you honestly think that this is saving the city?"

"What are you talking about?" Yusei growled,

"Come… Duel me and you may find out." The Stranger ordered,

"Duel you?" Yusei snapped, "I did not bring my deck…"

He stopped momentarily when he realized that he did. Wait? When did he grab his deck? Didn't he put that away for safe-keeping years ago?

"Yliaster and the Crimson Dragon aren't the only ones who can alter time." The Stranger said, "Now… Duel!"

... ... ...

_And another astonishing win for Jack Atlas! With that, your Pro League victories remain undefeated! What do you have to say to your fans?_

_Humph. Pro League means nothing! I will not rest until I am once again, the King! You hear that Yusei Fudo? I'm coming for you next!_

_But what about reports that Yusei Fudo has retired from Duelling?_

_It does not matter. If they just pass the title off to someone else, they are not the true King until they defeat Yusei. _

_Does that mean your next stop is Neo Domino City's Fortune Cup?_

_Yes. And there, you will all witness the rise, of a new King! A true King of Duellists!_

Aki turned the TV off in a patients room, they had long fallen asleep. She wished she could stay and watch the rest of the article about her old comrade, Jack, but there were so many patients that needed help that there was just no time. She walked over to the patient's bed and checked his stats.

It had been over three years since the last time she had seen everyone. She barely had time to think anymore. It was school, work, more school - day in, and day out. She was exhausted! But, the satisfaction of helping people was greater then her exhaustion… so much better then when she enjoyed harming them.

"Hey Akiza?" A nurse asked, walking into the room, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" She asked,

"You are from Neo Domino City right?" The Nurse asked,

"Yes, why?"

"Well, there are reports all over the news right now! Apparently people are vanishing out of nowhere!" The nurse stated, "And there is a strange light that has engulfed the bridge that connects Satellite to Neo Domino City. No one can enter it!"

Panic instantly flooded Aki's body. She stood up and turned the TV back on, the tournament interview had ended, but she did not stay to watch, she flipped the channel to the News.

_More reports of people disappearing are coming forward. Most of the people are those with connections to Satellite. Many of the people who were born there and came to the city after Satellite was integrated have vanished without a trace. As well, the bridge connecting the two regions has been sealed off with a strange white light. No one knows where it came from, or what is going on, Officer Ushio from the Neo Domino City Police Force has this to say:_

"_Everything is under control here. There is nothing to worry about. Every member of our police force is out looking for these people."_

"_What about the strange light?"_

"_We are looking into it now as well, and we will give a full report as soon as we know more."_

_This just in! It appears that a white dragon, and some long surpant holograms have appeared within the light! Reports are saying that it could be Yusei Fudo, the current King of Duellists', Stardust Dragon! It is unknown what the other hologram monster is. _

_Aki's eyes widened as the camera zoomed into the light. It was true - Stardust Dragon was in the light…but where was Yusei?_

_... ... ...  
><em>

"Now my monster!" Declared the stranger, "Attack Stardust Dragon!"

Yusei gritted his teeth, though he was winning, this stranger had a perfect field - it was almost as if he could prodict every single one of Yusei's moves… He had cards set up to block Yusei from attacking, from using spells or traps, or from even summoning.

Not only that, but this Stranger's attacks seem to be real - they dealt real damage!

Yusei looked out of his cracked helmet, his D-Wheel spluttered loudly, heavily damaged from the Duel. He lowered his head and prepared for the impact. The blast hit Stardust square on, breaking the white dragon into particles and soaring past it towards Yusei. He screamed out in pain as he felt the blast hit him, it felt as if he had jumped head first into a fire. The bridge underneath him cracked, and burst apart in the impact. He felt it cave in underneath him, and he felt the D-Wheel fall through it.

The weight of the D-Wheel caused it to fall faster then Yusei, and he watched helplessly as he was separated from it. He quickly reached out and grabbed Stardust Dragon from the Duel Disk before it plummeted away from him.

"Go my monster! We need him alive… for now!" The Stranger bellowed. The long, snake-like monster shot down from the bridge and coiled itself around Yusei, its grip so tight the young Satellite could not breathe…

He looked up for a moment, and saw the stranger floating there above him with a dark smirk, before lifting him up into the air and back towards the bridge. Yusei's chest was burning, and his lungs were crying out for air while his vision blurred…

"W-Who are you?" Yusei gasped, trying to suck in any air he could,

"My name is Kako. I guess you can say that I am an, well an acquaintance of Zone." The white clothed man grinned, "I'm here to continue where he left off…"

* * *

><p>My first attempt at an original fan fic :) Reviews are very welcome!<p>

Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds copywrite to its respective owners.


	3. Chapter 3: Kako's Plot

Ch. 3: Kako's Plot

Yusei struggled to open his eyes, once open, he realized that he shouldn't have gone through the trouble. The air around him was so dark he could not see anything. He felt the cool damp ground beneath him, and could hear water trickling somewhere, though it was echoing so loud he couldn't pinpoint where. He groaned and leaned up, his head was throbbing… what just happened?

He remembered getting off work, and then heading home on the Yusei-Go… then some stranger dressed all in white challenged him to a Shadow Duel… the bridge collapsed under the pressure… then he passed out. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he tried to feel behind him for a wall or something to lean against - but found that his hands were bound behind his back. He fell back down, his shoulder hitting the ground hard.

"W-Where am I?" He shouted, "What do you want with me?"

A maniacal laughter filled the darkness around him, and a screen lit up in the air. Yusei felt momentarily blinded as the light washed over him. Through the light, he realized where he was - the Old Momentum Reactor… he was in B.A.D.

"Well good morning, Yusei Fudo." Kako's face twisted in a sly grin. His helmet was replaced by a white hood, pulled so far over his face that Yusei could not see his eyes. "Its about time you woke up."

Yusei growled, looking up at the screen, trying to think where he had seen this person before, how he knew his name, and how he knew about the Old Reactor.

The screen went dark, and Yusei was momentarily left in darkness again, until a door to the left of him opened up, and Kako walked into the room. Yusei once again, pushed himself into a sitting position. His leg throbbed in protest, as did his bruised chest, but he refused to give in to the pain and just looked at Kako with spiteful eyes.

"Not enjoying your accommodations?" Kako asked with a laugh, "I assure you, they are the best we can offer."

"What do you want from me?" Yusei asked,

"That answer is simple." Kako replied, walking around to face Yusei, "Of course you remember three years ago, before your so-called `friends` abandoned you?"

"They never abandoned me!" Yusei retorted,

"No. They just left you by yourself to protect the city while they went off to do their own things." Kako's grin was merciless, haunting, "And not even once, have they even called you to see how you are doing? Heck, have they even once just called to say hello? Some friends."

"They're all busy!" Yusei's reply was less sharp, more full of uncertainty.

"Indeed. In all her time in glamorous America, your dear Aki must not have even five minutes to call." Kako laughed, "And I bet between duels in the pro-leagues, Jack and Crow are too busy training for a few minute phone call once in three years. And how about the twins?"

"Stop!" Yusei meant to yell, but he even caught the begging tone in his voice.

Kako laughed even harder, "Is it that hard to understand the truth, Yusei Fudo?" He snapped his hands and two men came in from the door behind him, "it's a good thing then, that I am about to change things."

"What?" Yusei asked as the men grabbed him by his bound arms and pulled him to his feet, his leg cried out in agony as it struggled to support his weight,

"Take him away, boys." Kako ordered, he turned around to leave, "All your questions will be answered momentarily."

Yusei went to call out, but one of the men reached over and quickly gagged him. Yusei gagged at the damp, dirty smell of whatever the man tied into his mouth. He tried to pull away, but the other man just whacked him hard in the back of the head, and everything went dark again.

When Yusei awoke, he found himself lying on something cold and hard again. At least this time it was smooth and not damp. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they were bound to the metal surface beneath him by thick straps crossing his forehead, neck, shoulders, waist, legs, and ankles. They were so tight he could not even move a muscle. He heard a strange beeping noise, one that sounded like hospital equipment.

Opening his eyes, he realized where he was… a strange room with pure white walls, and an equally white floor. He was lying face up on a surgical table, bound tightly to it by what looked like belts. Wires stretched out from his chest and hand, attaching to the machinery around him.

"Don't be frightened Yusei." Kako laughed, walking into his line of sight, "These machines are just for reading your data… you already know what happens to this data."

"Kako…" Yusei spat, "Let me go!"

Kako ignored him, "Yusei… as I was saying earlier, you remember three years ago, before your friends abandoned you… back when 5Ds was still a team?" Yusei went to reply, but Kako continued. "You defeated Zone and saved Neo Domino City from certain doom."

Kako looked at one of the monitors surrounding Yusei, one the read his heart rate, his face was stoic, "I remember putting so much work into Zone. Planting the idea into Zone's head to become you, letting Zone create Yliaster, getting the Goodwin brothers to join our cause…"

"What?" Yusei growled, "That was you?"

Kako ignored him again, "Yes… so much work all wasted because you refuse to see the truth."

He walked away from the monitor and faced Yusei, "You remember Antinomy's story, do you not? Where he told you about the future, and how he met Zone?" He did not wait for Yusei to answer, "When Antinomy was told that he could not use Synchro Monsters anymore, he protested that, 'Yusei used them'. And it was not only him - everyone was using Synchro Monsters…to the point that it caused Momentum to go berserk. And why do you think Synchro Monsters were so popular?"

When Yusei did not respond, Kako turned around with a spiteful scowl, "Its not because, the great Hero, Yusei Fudo used them to win the Fortune Cup and the WRGP… I mean, the first King of Duellists, Yugi Muto used the Dark Magician, and other Magicians, and you don't see a wave of people using Magician only decks. The original Duel Academy was saved by a boy who only used elemental heroes, and you don't see many of those… so, why do you think Synchros are so popular? Its because of the great Hero… who used his Synchro Monsters to save not only Neo Domino City from disaster, but also the world."

"Y-You mean that…" Yusei gasped,

"Yes Yusei Fudo!" Kako spat, twirling around to face him again, "Everything that has happened so far is following the coarse of Destiny! You cannot change it… it has all been written in the stars. I was hoping that my meddling could change something, that Zone could be successful in bringing the end to Neo Domino City - but I was wrong. History is refusing itself to be rewritten."

"But we saved the city!" Yusei protested,

"You destroyed the city." Kako retorted.

He turned away from the Duel King and walked towards another monitor, "After you defeated Zone, I thought that maybe… just maybe things could change. I even went to the future to wait and see… but nothing changed. Everything remained the same… it was then that I realized, you had changed nothing. Only solidified the inevitable. I swore I'll change the future…and I shall."

"How?" Yusei asked,

"By destroying you." Kako grinned, "Once you are out of the way, I can make a move to change the future once and for all."

He turned to one of his henchmen standing by near a computer terminal, "Do you have the information?"

"We're having trouble getting through his natural defences sir!" He replied, "The Satellite scum is resisting us…"

"Amp up the power. I don't care if you fry his brains in the process. We need the data - what happens to him after this is of no use. We cannot create Zone without it." Kako spat,

"Yes sir!" The man nodded, he reached around the computer behind him, and turned a dial up.

Yusei felt the electrical pulse rage through him, but fought against it, he gritted his teeth against the pain and closed his eyes.

"He is still fighting it sir."

"Then turn it up!" Kako growled, he pushed the guard aside and grabbed the dial, pushing it all the way to max.

The electrical pulse turned into a zap that felt more like he was being electrocuted. Yusei screamed out in pain as the pulse zapped through every inch of his body. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as his back unconsciously arched against the voltage. Within a few seconds, the pain was even too much for him to even scream, he felt paralyzed in that position, his mouth open, still in a silent scream. He could hear Kako laughing… and smell something burning…

Kako watched the sparks fly off of the table as the electricity conducted through the metal slab. With a grin he turned to the monitor…

2%….23%… 47%…

"Sir… the system is overloading…" The Henchmen reported,

"As long as we get the data, I really don't care what happens to this place." Kako snapped.

A red light started to flash through the room and an alarm buzzed loudly.

52%…64%…79%…

Yusei screamed out in agony again, his muscles had contracted against the electric shock… he felt as if he could not bear it anymore. Smoke started rising from the computer, and the Henchman took a few unconscious steps back, "Sir… I don't think its going to hold out…"

"It will…" Kako`s grin was maniacal as he watched the numbers climb…

85%…96%…

"There!" Kako laughed, pressing a button to back up the data on what looked like a USB Drive. He loaded the information, and stepped away as the computer started to spark. He turned to Yusei with a dark smirk, "Enjoy your last few minutes… Yusei Fudo!"

With that, he turned away and opened a Time Vortex, and stepped through, leaving the Henchman screaming for assistance. Yusei in turn, screamed out as loud as he could one final time - before the computer exploded.

* * *

><p>My first attempt at an original fan fiction... Reviews are much appreciated!<p>

Don't worry, it gets to the 'past' part soon XD


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Ch. 4: Reunion

Crow had caught the first plane to Neo Domino City after he heard the news. It was pouring rain outside, and there was no stop in sight. With a frown he checked his watch, and looked back out into the rain. Where was his ride? He was sure his team had prepared for a ride to come pick him up…

He groaned loudly and shuffled his weight back and forth as he waited by the entrance to the Neo Domino City Airport. His D-Wheel had to be left behind since there was supposed to be a big Team D-Wheel Tournament in England next week, and his sponsors wanted some massive work done to the old beast before the tournament. He clenched his teeth and turned back to walk inside to grab a coffee from one of the over-priced booths. He missed the days when Yusei worked on his ride, or even the days when he himself did. After all, he built the thing - well, Yusei practically rebuilt it…

Yusei…

He shook his head as he walked into the long line up at the coffee shop. The news report showed an image of a bright ball of light surrounding the bridge… then an explosion… apparently the TV camera was caught up in it, and there was no footage of what happened after the blast. All he knew was that one moment, he swore he saw Stardust Dragon, and some unknown serpent, Duelling in the light…

He just hoped Yusei was all right… it was times like this he wished the Crimson Dragon had not taken their marks back, that way, he could still feel what the others in their old team was feeling. He looked down at his now bare arm, the day 5Ds separated, was the day the Crimson Dragon took back its mark, breaking their bonds.

"Crow? Is that you?"

Crow jumped at the sound of his name, he turned around as a woman wearing a pink blouse, red shorts, and knee-high red and black boots, with long scarlet hair - pinned up in a messy bun, came running over to him. She stopped in front of him, panting slightly. Crow blinked a few times in surprise, "A-Aki?"

Aki nodded, "Yes! Its been so long Crow! How are you?"

"Can't complain… hey, have you heard from Yusei yet?" He asked,

Aki shook her head, "I only just arrived… I was hoping you have."

The awkward silence between the two said it all - neither of them had contacted Yusei in the time they had been apart. Guilt washed over Crow… these three years he had been telling himself that Yusei probably moved, and that his number was different… that he was too busy to call… but, he knew that he was only saying that to make himself feel better…

Aki looked uncomfortably towards the door, "Let's go through a drive-through somewhere for coffee… I want to check on Yusei as soon as possible."

"You saw the news as well didn't you?" Crow asked. Aki nodded wordlessly. Without another hesitation, he allowed the red-haired ex-signer to the front of the Airport, where a black car was waiting.

"We can carpool." Aki said. Crow nodded, with how late his ride was, he didn't care if he did not show up.

Unfortunately for Crow, Aki did not ask the driver to stop at a coffee shop, but instead directed it straight to Pippo's Clock Shop. She got out of the car and told the driver to wait there.

"And what if Yusei doesn't live here anymore?" Crow protested,

"Then Zora will tell us where he went off too." Aki snapped.

Without waiting for another protest, she stormed down the driveway, and to the apartment door where Yusei, Jack and himself once lived. A warm feeling passed over Crow, a feeling he had not felt in a long time… one word unconsciously echoed in the back of his mind: _home…_

Aki knocked on the door, when there was no answer, she knocked again. A voice grunted on the inside, and she heard an unfamiliar call, "Alright, alright already! I'm coming…sheesh."

The door swung open, and not Yusei, but Lyndon was standing at the door, a large smile crossed his face when he saw Aki and Crow standing there, "Akiza! Crow! Long time no see!" He reached out and pulled Aki into a hug. He then waved at Crow, "Come on in, yo!"

"We're here to see Yusei…" Aki replied, pulling herself away from the other,

The look of disappointment was clear on Lyndon's face, "Yusei don't live here no more."

Crow fought the urge to say, 'told you', and instead said, "Do you know where he lives now?"

"Besides at the Neo Domino City Reactor? Nah, bro." Lyndon shook his head, "Apparently he spends most of his time at work."

"Thank you." Aki nodded, "Let's go, Crow."

… … …

Rua grunted, "Whaddya mean I can't enter?"

"Sorry Rua." Ushio said with a sigh, "No one can enter the building at this point in time."

"But the news report!" Rua snapped. A black car pulled up into the parking lot behind them, and Rua turned around reluctantly.

"I really wish I could let you in… but it's the Boss's orders." Ushio shrugged.

"Rua? Ushio?" Crow asked, stepping out of the car, Aki followed wordlessly.

Rua's face lit up, "Crow? Aki? Hey!" He ran over to them with a large grin.

Crow was shocked to see how much Rua had grown. In three years the boy had definitely gone through a growth spurt, and his hair was longer, though still tied back in the same fashion it was before.

"What are you doing here?" Rua asked,

"We came to see Yusei." Aki replied,

"He's not here." Ushio replied, walking up next to the green-haired ex-signer, "No one is."

"What do you mean?" Crow asked,

"Its been all over the news all day!" Rua reported, "Apparently every single person hired here in the last three years vanished without a trace."

"Everyone?" Aki whispered worriedly,

"Well, all except the Chief Scientist…" Ushio said sadly, folding his arms, "Yusei apparently never showed up for work in the last couple of days."

The three Ex-Signers exchanged uneasy glances. Something was wrong…

"Where is Yusei's house? Maybe we can check on him there?" Crow asked,

"I want to investigate Yusei as well. I'll take you there… maybe Yusei can help shed some light on these disappearances…"

Ushio climbed on his D-Wheel, and Rua climbed onto a dark blue D-Wheel, Crow instantly wished he had brought his own, but reluctantly climbed back into the car with Aki and followed the two D-Wheels out into the residential area of the city.

Yusei's house wasn't too glamorous, but it wasn't cheap looking either. It was one of those houses that could easily get lost in the sea of others around it, with a garage almost as big as the house itself. There was two newspapers dropped off on the porch that were left untouched. Ushio walked over and knocked on the door - there was no answer. He knocked harder, and still to the same effect.

"You think he disappeared too?" Rua asked, his voice full of uncertainty.

"According to the news…" Ushio said with a frown, "Yusei was last seen in that strange Duel on the bridge… the entire bridge was knocked out, but the D-Wheel tracks should still be set up…I wonder if he fell into the water and washed ashore on the Satellite? If that's the case, without a D-Wheel he could be stuck there."

"Move." Aki snapped, pushing Ushio out of the way. Using her physic powers, she forced the lock on the door open, and walked inside.

Yusei's living room was scarce. It had minimal furniture, a stack of letters piled on the coffee table, a lap top computer thrown down on top of them, with a cable stretching from it to a large screen TV. There was no pictures on the walls, But Aki could see countless framed photos on a China Cabinet at the far end of the room, all from their past, back when 5Ds was still a team. Some of them were even framed magazine and newspaper articles.

Rua walked over and sat down on Yusei's white, plain couch and looked at the computer screen - he had left it on. A document was up with Yusei's newest plans for the Fortune Program… the date on it was dated two days ago…

"It doesn't sound like Yusei would leave this open like this for two whole days." Ushio said with a frown, "Hmm? Look! There is a message on the answering machine…" He walked over to the system.

Rua frowned and picked up the TV remote that was thrown down next to the computer. He flicked it over to the news, Aki frowned at the boy's lack of self control and followed Ushio. Crow was about to do the same when he noticed that it was the news…

_Turbo Duel lanes are disintegrating into dust all around the city! In many parts already, it was as if they never existed. We are getting continued reports of people going missing - most of them with ties to the Satellite. As we stand now, the Turbo Duel Lanes connecting Satellite and the City are completely gone, along with our City's great Infinity Loop in the center. Experts are baffled at this anomaly, but people are swearing this has something to do with the events of three years ago, when Ark Cradle descended upon Neo Domino City from the Future. If that's the case, then where is our great Hero, Yusei Fudo? _

_That's right Angela. We are not sure what is happening right now, but the City is thinking of postponing the Fortune Cup…_

And that was when they heard it, a loud explosion. Crow gasped as he was shook off his feet by the shock-wave and fell to the ground. The ground shook violently, knocking pictures off the counters, the laptop fell to the ground with a loud crash, and the TV screen instantly fell to static.

"W-What was that?" Rua gasped, he jumped up and straightened the TV, banging on the screen, "Work damn you!"

_T-This just in! _The screen came back to life, by how shaken Angela and her fellow Anchor looked, it was clear they felt the same explosion. _A huge explosion just resonated from B.A.D… do we have a camera over there? GET A CAMERA OVER THERE! Better. Wow! As you can see… the explosion seems to have come from… the Old Momentum Reactor…_

Crow, Aki, and Rua did not even have to look at each other to know what the other was thinking. An explosion at the old reactor? This was not good…

"Ushio… how fast can you get us a helicopter?" Aki demanded.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the non-action-filled chapter, this one was just setting it up, collecting most of the members of Team 5Ds back! Now all that is missing is Ruka and Jack...<p>

My first attempt at an original fan fiction, reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5: Distortions

Ch. 5: Distortions

"What do you mean the Fortune Cup is CANCELLED?" Jack shouted at his manager as loud as he could, gesturing wildly as he did,

The whiny-little man hid behind his clipboard with a gasp, "I-I'm sorry Mr. Atlas! I m-meant that it _could _be cancelled… Yeager is debating it as we speak."

"How so?" The Australian Duellist snapped,

"H-haven't you been w-w-watching the news reports?" The man stuttered,

"I? The Great Jack Atlas have time to watch some petty news cast?" Jack snapped, "Nonsense! There is no possible thing that can happen to stop my return to the Throne of Duellists!"

"Well… Neo Domino City seems to be under a state of emergency." The man whimpered, stepping back, terrified that Jack was going to attack him,

"State of Emergency, you say?" Jack asked, crossing his arms crossly,

"Y-Yes!" The other quipped, "Several people have disappeared in the last couple of days… as well as the Satellite has once again been shut off from the city… the Duel Lanes have mysteriously vanished as well."

"What?" Jack asked, "Well then don't just stand there! Get me a plane! I'm heading early to Neo Domino City, oh, and book an appointment with Yeager. I want to have a word with that Clown."

"Y-Yes sir!" The man nodded vigorously before taking off.

… … …

The helicopter glided over the Satellite noisily. It seemed the entire Satellite was lost in a state of panic below. All the restoration work done within Satellite within the last three years was vanishing - making the place one again look like a ruined wasteland.

Ushio frowned as he told the pilot to head over to B.A.D. There was a huge pillar of smoke rising from the location of the old reactor. Aki sucked in a breath and held onto the seat in front of her tightly, a bad feeling had clamped onto her chest and was refusing to let go… something screamed in her head that Yusei needed her help.

"Do you think someone was meddling with the reactor?" Rua asked,

"I think the explosion would have been bigger then." Ushio frowned, "It probably would have taken out the entire Satellite."

"Just hurry up and land this bucket of bolts so we can check out what happened!" Crow snapped.

The pilot did not need to be told twice. He landed on the closest flat surface he could find, luckily, right in front of the doors to the reactor.

Crow could remember the last time he was here clearly. It was when they were Duelling the Dark Signers in what felt like a lifetime ago. Aki did not stop to hesitate, she jumped from the helicopter and immediately ran for the reactor. She cursed as she saw the entrance had collapsed in the explosion.

"I know another way in." Crow stated, remembering the alternate way he found the first time they were there.

"From here, the explosion looks like it happened away from the reactor." Ushio judged, "Which is good. Lead the way Crow."

Not needed to be asked twice, Crow lead them down a set of stairs and into a hidden laboratory. A long hallway stretched out before them, but ended in a dead end. The hallway had collapsed halfway through in the explosion. Crow cursed and looked around. There was a branching hallway to the left, and a doorway to the right. The door had been completely blown off its hinges…

"Which way?" Rua asked.

"Look!" Aki gasped, "There! Inside that room… is that sparks?" Crow turned and looked inside the room. Something was indeed sparking inside. With a frown, he pushed some debris out of the way and walked inside.

What he saw would scar him for the rest of his life.

It looked like some sort of Laboratory. The once-white walls were seared black by the explosion. The roof had mostly collapsed as well, letting in rain and light from the world above. Through the rain, Crow could make out a flipped surgical table, its legs seared and bent in unnatural ways. The remains of binds were still barely noticeable on its surface. The table lay halfway under a piece of collapsed ceiling. Crow's eyes followed the ground in front of it and he felt his stomach flop - his worse fears had been realized.

Lying more than halfway underneath a large metal slab of debris, was Yusei. He was lying face down, his jacket seared and burnt away in several places. The way he was lying, Crow could not see his face, all he saw was the burnt and black skin of his old friend, half buried… it was impossible to tell whether or not the Ex-Signer was breathing…

There was a loud groan, and Crow looked up to see another section of the ceiling above Yusei sag. It was supported only by a few heavily bent pipes… the pipes groaning as they gave out.

"No!" Aki screamed, holding a card out in front of her just as the pipes gave way. Black Rose Dragon burst forth from the card and flew out overtop of Yusei, solidifying right as the ceiling collided with it. With a sigh of relief, she waited for Black Rose Dragon to toss aside the debris, before calling it back and running to Yusei's side.

"Is he breathing?" Rua gasped,

"I-I don't know. Who knows CPR?" Crow cried.

"Just shut up and help me remove this." Ushio snapped, running over to grab the metal slab pinning Yusei to the ground. Crow and Rua instantly ran over and grabbed a side.

Yusei grunted unconsciously from where they laid, and Aki quickly yelled at them to stop. Ushio and the others gently released their grip on the slab. Wires and pipes stuck out all over it, making it hard to grab hold of.

"I-I think he's hurt." Aki cried.

"No shit." Crow snapped. He looked down at Yusei with worry. Rain poured down from the holes in the ceiling, coating Yusei as he lay there, "H-Hang on… someone fetch a flashlight!"

Rua pulled a set of keys from his pocket, a miniature light hung from it, "Will this work?"

"Point it at Yusei already!"

Crow closed his eyes shortly after he did. Through the rain had washed the blood from Yusei's body, it only mixed with the blood on the floor. When they tried to remove the slab, more had gushed out from underneath.

"Yusei…" Aki whispered,

"We're going to have to move fast. If he's impaled or something under this, then removing it will only cause more blood to pour out. We'll have to remove it and get him to a hospital as soon as possible. Ready? On the count of three… one… two…"

… … …

"…Your friends all abandoned you, Yusei…" "…the ruined future is all your fault! Because you used your Synchro's to save the world, you ended up sealing its fate. You should have just let Zone win…"

"Do you think it's a coincidence the Crimson Dragon took your marks away

"When 5Ds split up?

"It was not!

"Just like whenever two Signer's Duelled, you felt pain?

"It was the Crimson Dragon punishing you for not obeying the bonds he gave you.

"When you all decided to go your own ways,

"You went again against the Crimson Dragon's wishes, and for that…

"He gave you the ultimate punishment and abandoned you…"

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep_

Kako's voice rang thought Yusei's head like daggers through his heart. No! His friends did not abandon him…

Slowly, he felt his consciousness slip back. He could hear a soft beeping, the same he heard before the explosion, though this time, it felt different. He was not strapped to a cold metal surgical table, but was laying on a soft bed. He wished he could open his eyes, but could not find the energy. Where was he? What happened to Kako?

Two voices entered the room, they were arguing softly, trying as hard as they could to keep they're voices down.

"I don't care!" Jack spat, "Argue all you want Yeager! You are _not _cancelling the Fortune Cup! I have waited for far to long to get my victory over Yusei!"

"Neo Domino City is under a State of Emergency, Jack!" Yeager snapped, "And as things stand now, Yusei won't even be competing in the tournament - even if we were to host it."

"And why not?" Jack growled,

"Take a look for yourself."

Jack turned away from the small mayor and gasped. Not in a million years would he ever dream of seeing Yusei like this. The young man was lying in a hospital bed, a respirator strapped to his face, IV cable sticking out of his arm, and multiple wires stretching from the boy's chest. He was so bandaged up, that it if wasn't for his signature black and yellow hair, and the marker on his cheek, Jack would not have recognized him.

"He hasn't regained consciousness in nearly a week." Yeager stated sadly, "He had been missing an entire two days before Aki, Crow, Rua, and Ushio found him."

"Crow and the others are here?" Jack asked gruffly,

"Yes. They are staying at Yusei's house. Ruka just arrived the other day." Yeager stated.

Jack went over to the bedside and grabbed Yusei by the arm, "Yusei! Yusei wake up!"

"Jack!" Yeager snapped, "Be careful! He just had major surgery less then a week ago."

"Surgery?" Jack snapped, releasing Yusei's arm,

"Yes. His body was severely punctured by the explosion… come over and have a seat… I'll explain it all."

And Yusei's consciousness faded once again.

… … …

An awkward silence hung over the room. Here they were, Team 5Ds, all together again for the first time in three years. Jack sat in the far corner of the hospital room, Aki and Crow were beside Yusei's bed, and Rua and Ruka stood on the other side. Ushio, Mikage, and Yeager also stood by silently. It had been so long since any of them had seen each other, that they did not know what to say, and each felt guilty that they only time they came back to visit Yusei in three years, was when he was in the hospital.

Yusei still had not woken up yet. The doctors couldn't explain it, his brain activity was strong, the surgery had been successful… but something seemed to be holding Yusei's recovery back. Aki had hoped it was everyone getting back together that would awaken him, so she planned on everyone meeting at the hospital, but the awkward reunion had done nothing.

"Why don't we go catch up over dinner?" Crow finally stated, turning away from Yusei with a disappointed frown, "We haven't seen each other in so long…"

No one argued, they were just anxious to get out of the hospital room as soon as possible. As they turned to leave, a cloaked man hiding just outside the room turned to walk away. He frowned darkly. What would it take to kill that pest? Is there nothing that could rid Neo Domino City of their Legendary Hero?

A sick child sadly slumped by him, his head bald, and his tiny body thin and frail looking. Kako watched the boy go with interest. Was that the answer? Taking care of the Legendary Hero was a challenge, just like killing a weed. He smiled as he turned to walk away… yes… just like a weed… he needed to take care of this problem 'from its roots'.

"You!" Kako stopped midst stride and turned around. Jack stood by the entrance of Yusei's room, and was pointing directly at Kako with a spiteful look. "Those clothes! They the same outfit as Yliaster's goons! Do you have anything to do with this?"

Kako grinned and looked at the Pro Duellist with a mocking stare, "Enjoy your last night here with Yusei, Jack Atlas, because tomorrow everything as you know it… will be erased from history."

With that, he opened a Time Vortex, and disappeared through it before the blond-haired Duellist could answer.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews give me the inspiration I need to update asap!<p>

Again, this is my first attempt at an original fan fiction, so reviews are always appreciated!

We're finally approaching the 'past' part :) What do you think Kako meant by it was the last night as they knew it? Guess you'll find out next!


	6. Chapter 6: A World Without A Hero

Chapter 6: The World Without A Hero

Jack felt someone shake him awake. He growled and rolled over, who the hell could that be waking him up? That's when he realized something was wrong. The smell around him was too familiar - not the unfamiliar smell of Yusei's guest bedroom.

After dinner last night, they had all gone back to Yusei's place, and nearly all of them had gone straight to bed… Jack himself had nabbed the spare bedroom before anyone else could, since the twins had first dibs on the master bedroom.

He opened his eyes and saw Mikage staring down at him, "What the bloody hell do you want?" He growled.

"Sorry for waking you sir!" Mikage gasped, stepping back, her face flashing red, "B-But the opening ceremonies for the Fortune Cup is about to start… they asked you to come down to say a few words."

"Why would they want me? Isn't that Yusei's job?" Jack spat.

"Yusei? I'm sorry Mr. Atlas… I'm not sure I understand what your saying." Mikage stepped back, "D-Director Goodwin sent me. Please be downstairs by eight so we can prepare you for the opening ceremony by eleven."

"Director Goodwin?"

With that, the blue-haired woman turned around, flicked on the TV, and left him alone. It was then that he looked around and swore he must still be dreaming… he was back in his old room, back in the Penthouse he had when he worked for Goodwin. He jumped out of bed and ran to the window - yes, the Duel Track on the outside of the Penthouse said it all. This was his home of two years back after he betrayed Yusei and left to become the Duel King. But… didn't he loose this Penthouse when he lost his title?

He looked over at the TV…

_EVERYBODY LISTEN! What a glorious day it is for Duelling! And an even better day to start off the Fortune Cup! _

_That's right MC! What a glorious day it is! And it will be even better when the Opening Ceremonies begin, and our great King of Duellists comes to make his opening statements!_

_Yes Angela! We're all eager to hear that! But who knows? After nearly seven years of being the King of Duellists, will Jack Atlas be overthrown? _

"Seven years?" Jack quickly did the math in his head. That wasn't right… he was only the King for two years, then Yusei took over, and then they were with 5Ds for two more years, then there were the three years he was building his way through the Pro League… that did not make sense…

"Good morning, Jack."

Jack jumped and whirled around, and saw a face he thought he would never see again, "Goodwin…I thought you were dead?"

"Sounds like quite the strange dream… Mr. Atlas." Goodwin said in his old, usual official tone. He folded his hands behind his back and walked over to the window, "Its been three years now… hasn't it?" Jack could not wrap his mind around the situation, so he remained silent. In exchange, Goodwin continued, "Three long years we have been looking for the fifth Signer. I have a few people this year we're keeping a close watch on, let's hope one of them is the one."

"The fifth Signer? Wasn't that your brother?" Jack asked,

A look of pure panic stretched across Goodwin's face, "How did you… It doesn't matter. You already know the identities of the other Signers."

"Don't be daft." Jack snapped, "There is Rua, Ruka, Crow, Aki, Yusei, and myself."

"I count six people there." Mikage said meekly from behind them. No one paid her any attention.

"That really must have been some strange dream of yours, Jack." Goodwin said with a smirk, "We have already tested Rua, and unlike his sister, he came up negative. As for this Yusei person, I have never heard of him."

Mikage said the same thing. Jack thought loudly. What was going on here?

"Now come." Goodwin ordered, "You must make your opening statements to your adoring public."

Kako's words rang through his head: Enjoy your last night here with Yusei, Jack Atlas, because tomorrow everything as you know it… will be erased from history…

He looked down at his arm, and realized in shock, that the Wing Mark of the Dragon, was still there.

… … …

Crow woke up with a groan. He was hot - sweating almost. He was lying on something extremely hard, instead of Yusei's couch, that he had found surprisingly comfortable last night. As he slowly woke up, he realized a strange weight was draped all over his body. Upon opening his eyes, he realized it was the orphans he was taking care of all those years ago, sprawled all over him, just like they used to… wait? Why was he back in the Satellite?

He raised his arm to gently push the children off of himself and leaned up. It was his hideout… but this place should have been torn down as soon as they build the bridge. He stepped outside, the Daedalus Bridge greeted him… wait? Where was the ruins of the other bridge? The large one connecting the Satellite to the city? Had things changed that drastically overnight?

… … …

Aki awoke, feeling as if most of her body was submerged in water. That was strange… she was certain that she had fallen asleep in an arm chair in Yusei's living room? She opened her eyes and saw a familiar screen in front of her, with an even more familiar face looking at her. She nearly screamed as she saw his traitorous face…

"D-Divine!" She gasped,

"Good morning Akiza." Divine smiled, "I hope you slept well. I hate to wake you, but you have to prepare for the Fortune Cup today."

"I'm not competing in any tournament! Not for you! And especially not when Yusei is in the hospital!" She spat, pushing the lid on the pod open and climbed out of the water. She knew exactly where she was, in her old room, at the Arkadia Movement Headquarters. How she got here, and how it was not still blown to bits, escaped her. All she knew was that she had to quickly get back to Yusei's house.

She looked around for the outfit she was wearing the day before, and to her dismay, it was nowhere to be seen. Fear passed over her on who dressed her in her swimsuit, but she ignored it long enough to find her… old outfit? The one she used to wear back when she was part of the Arkadia Movement. Swallowing her fear, she quickly got dressed, her eyes falling on the old mark she used to detest so much before meeting Yusei. No… it must be a trick of the light, that mark was long gone. She turned and ran from the room, careful not to alert Divine to her movements, and escaped the building as fast as she could.

It did not take to long to hail a taxi, and get to where Yusei's house… should have been. The entire area was… different. The houses were mismatched, in all different shapes and sizes. Yusei's plain house was now a disgusting shade of Yellow, with no Garage at all. She was worried she found the wrong place, until she saw a black limo, and the Wheel of Fortune parked outside. Jack, Rua, and Ruka standing there looking worried.

"What's going on?" Aki asked, her mark glowing.

"You tell me." Jack snapped, holding up his arm so Aki could see his arm glowing as well.

"I did some research before coming over!" Ruka quipped, passing a handheld hologram device over to Aki. Aki pressed a button and the screen came out. Ruka continued, "Apparently, three years ago… Yusei never showed up out of the Satellite. Jack was still given the offer to come to Neo Domino City, as long as he had Red Demon's Dragon."

"Apparently Goodwin never said anything about Stardust Dragon." Jack interrupted.

Ruka nodded, "And so Jack never stole Yusei's card and D-Wheel… so Yusei never came after Jack and got involved in the Fortune Cup. Meaning he never beat Jack and took his title away."

"Humph." Jack spat, "Good riddance."

"But why didn't Goodwin ask about Stardust?" Rua asked,

"He has no idea where Stardust is." Jack reported. "He's desperate to find the last signer who has Stardust Dragon."

"And Crow?" Aki asked,

"If its anything like what happened to us, then he probably woke up back in Satellite…" Jack frowned,

"If Yusei never came to Neo Domino City… then he never made the deal with Goodwin to connect the two regions." Ruka reported, "Who knew one person could have so much influence?"

"And what about Ark Cradle?" Rua asked,

"Yusei was never here to help complete that." Ruka guessed.

A loud, sarcastic clapping interrupted their conversation. They all whirled around to see a man dressed all in white standing there, "Congratulations, 5Ds. You figured it out - more quickly then I had hoped for."

"You!" Jack hissed, pushing past his companions to face the man, "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Kako laughed, "Well, I just took care of the 'weed' by its 'roots'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rua snapped,

"When a weed is fully matured, it releases its seeds all over a freshly manicured lawn. And within a short while, that freshly manicured lawn is infested with even more weeds" Kako replied, "But if you were to grab that one weed before it is fully grown, by the roots and pull it from the ground, you can stop the problem at its source."

"Start speaking in English! Jeez!" Rua snapped.

A dark smile crept across Kako's face, "If you want your answer so badly…I suggest you return to the Satellite before the effects of my meddling become permanent. Oh, just so you know - don't rely on your friends from 'Sector Security' this time. Because as a side-effect of my meddling, your Marks of the Dragon all returned, which protected your memories of the 'real' future intact. Everyone else though, thinks that this is the true future. Your friends Mikage and Ushio wont help you."

He turned to walk away, "Now if you don't mind, I can take you to the Satellite if you want… I want to see the looks on your faces when you realize there is nothing you can do to stop your despair - while I cancel mine once and for all."

A Vortex opened up behind him, "Come - this isn't a trick… I would not waste this moment for anything."

Jack moved forward without a seconds hesitation, and walked through the vortex, the rest of 'Team 5Ds' followed him. The vortex opened up just outside Crow's hideout, the orange-haired Ex-Signer was looking at the Daedalus Bridge with horrified eyes. He turned around with relief as he saw his friends. They went running over to him, quickly filling him in as Kako closed the vortex behind him.

And that's when he walked up…

Aki gasped as she saw Yusei walking up to them, his eyes looked glazed over, and he looked as if he was fading away. Aki ran over to him right before he collapsed, she felt him sink in her arms, but thankfully he wasn't on death's door anymore. She knew he must have woken up here as well, and headed to the closest familiar area… in this condition, she was surprise he made it.

"What's happening to him?" Crow gasped, he ran up until he was only a few feet from Kako, "What did you do to him?"

"I killed him." Kako's grin was like ice, "When he was nothing more then a child - a weak child that could not fight back."

"You bastard!" Jack shouted, running forward to punch the stranger.

Kako laughed and opened another Time Vortex, dodging the other's punch, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go double check that everything runs smoothly. I can't take any chances this time. I shall go back, and make sure that Yusei dies as a child, before he is old enough to cause a problem."

"Stop!" Crow shouted, running after the stranger, Jack bolted as well.

"Hurry!" Aki shouted, clenching onto Yusei tightly as he continued to fade away in her arms.

Kako disappeared through the Vortex, Jack and Crow steps behind him. The vortex shut behind the three Duellists, leaving Aki, Rua, Ruka, and Yusei behind.

"W-Where did they go?" Rua gasped,

"The past." Aki whispered, she turned and moved a lock of hair from Yusei's pale face. He was completely see-through now, and as light as air, "They can stop Kako there… no, they _will _stop Kako there."

* * *

><p>Sorry for another 'leading up to' chapter... but we're finally heading into the 'past' part! Literally! Jack and Crow followed Kako to the past, where he plans to oversee Yusei's death. Will the pair be able to stop Kako in time? And how far back in time did Kako take them? Next chapter should have some violence again, so rated T, I guess? But at least it finally get to the 'young Yusei' part :D! ( I know, seven chapters in, and we finally get to the nightmare from the past XD )<p>

Thank you again for the reviews! I appreciate them all! Again, this is my first attempt at an original fan fiction, so all reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7: The Falling Star of Satellite

Ch. 7: The Falling Star of Satellite

Three children peddled their way through the rubble as fast as they could. Their small bikes rolling through the debris without a care in the world. The children riding the bikes were laughing in-between gasps for breathe as they peddled up hill.

"Y-Your falling behind Jack!" The orange-haired child laughed, The child looked the poorest out of the bunch, but was the furthest ahead. He wore no helmet over his spiky head. Behind him, peddling quietly, with a large grin over his face, was the second child. His spiky black and yellow hair blowing back in the breeze, he looked as if he was having the time of his young life. The boy peddling behind him though, had a different expression - sour, almost angry.

"I don't see the point of riding all the way out here!" Jack snapped, "We all know I'm going to get the best birthday present for Martha anyway."

"Not if I get it first!" Crow laughed, speeding up. With a growl, Jack started peddling harder, passing the other boy to try and beat the two up the hill.

Yusei gasped as Jack passed him, his bike wobbled dangerously, but he stayed upright.

Crow turned around, "You okay Yus'?"

"Yeah!" Yusei panted, "I think my front wheel is loose…"

He stopped his bike and pulled it over to the side of the road. Crow stayed where he was, letting Jack triumphantly peddle to the top of the hill. Yusei looked up at Crow with a smile, "Go ahead. I'll tighten it up and come join you."

"Are you sure?" Crow asked,

Yusei nodded, "Go find Martha's birthday present. I'll be fine."

With that, Crow turned around and peddled the rest of the way up the hill. He parked next to Jack without a glance behind him, "Ready?"

"Where's Yusei?" Jack said gruffly,

"His wheel is loose. He stopped to fix it." Crow replied, "Ready to cause some trouble?"

Jack looked out over the piles of garbage, to the factory where all the adults worked, sorting this garbage from the city. With a frown he looked away, "You know if we're caught stealing from here, its off to the Facility."

Crow shrugged and started to coast down the other side of the hill, "Yeah but you've seen the kind of stuff the City Folk throw away! There is bound to be the perfect birthday present for Martha there! After all she does for us, she deserves it!" Jack sighed, and followed after his friend.

Yusei watched the two of them go down the other side of the hill. A pang of disappointment rang through his small chest… he was left behind again. He looked down at his warn out bike, the nut holding a bolt in place on the wheel was missing. That's strange? Nuts and bolts don't just magically come apart? He sighed deeply and turned away. There must be a nut somewhere in this junk pile that would work?

He started digging through the junk, his mind getting lost in his work until he was oblivious to everything that went on around him. He picked up an old machine of some sorts, and started to rip it apart for the one piece he needed.

It was then that a hand clamped down on his shoulder, causing him to scream…

… … …

When Jack and Crow materialized through the Vortex, they were standing knee-deep in garbage. Jack made a face and kicked his way free, "Where are we?"

"Clearly in the Satellite." Crow replied sarcastically, "Or maybe on the moon? Who knows?"

"Keep talking like that, and I'll _send _you to the moon." Jack growled.

Crow ignored the other and walked out of the alleyway they appeared in, and onto a busy, downtown street. Vendors had their shops set up everywhere, trying to sell whatever they could scrounge up.

"What year do you think we're in?" Crow asked,

"I don't know. But we better find out if we're going to help Yusei." Jack replied, "Maybe that flyer stuck to your foot has the date?"

Crow looked down at his leg, a piece of paper was draped across it. He reached down and picked it up, "T-This is!" Jack walked over and read the paper over the other's shoulder. It was a market flyer for a parts shop in downtown. Crow had stolen most of the pieces for the original Blackbird there. He read the date at the bottom of the flyer, addressing how long the sale was for. Without thinking, he turned and grabbed the shoulder of someone walking by, "Excuse me? What's the date today?"

"It's the third." The person replied harshly, brushing Crow's hand away before continuing on their way.

"The third… Jack… isn't the third of July the date…"

"You got your first marker?" Jack finished.

The two of them looked at each other with a horrified glance. If Kako went to interrupt what was about to happen, there could be so many different ways the stranger could harm Yusei. Without a moment's hesitation, the two took off running as fast as they could towards the junkyard behind the factory.

… … …

Yusei quickly whirled around to see a security officer. Without thinking, Yusei threw the unknown machine in his hand at the man's face, and scampered up the junk pile.

"Come on back down here boy!" The officer shouted, "You know this area is off limits! Come quietly and we won't take you into custody!"

Yusei ignored the man and slid down the other side of the junk pile. The miscellaneous bits and pieces bit into his clothing, tearing it as he went down. In the distance, he could see Crow climbing the fence between the junk yard and the Factory, an armoured car heading their way.

"Crow! Look out!" Yusei called. Jack looked over at Yusei in the distance, then over towards where the car was coming, just as Crow dropped down on the other side of the fence. Security personal came running out of the factory as the alarm suddenly blared off.

"Run Jack!" Crow shouted, "I'll find another way out!"

Yusei scrambled down the rest of the junk pile and ran towards his friends,

"Let's go Yusei!" Jack snarled,

"B-But Crow!" Yusei gasped,

"He'll be fine!" The blond growled, grabbing Yusei's wrist,

Yusei shook his head, and tried to climb the fence, "Go on Jack! I'll go help Crow!"

"Suit yourself!" Jack said angrily, "But when they mark up your faces up for trespassing, don't blame me!"

… … …

Crow ran towards the junk yard as fast as he could. Thoughts pounded through his head… we're not going to make it… we're not going to make it… we're not going to… And then his legs flew out from underneath him.

Jack stopped running when he heard the startled scream of his friend. He whirled around to see Crow lying in the mud, a shocked look on his face. "This isn't time for a nap! Yusei needs us!" Crow glared venomously at his companion before straightening up. He went to brush the mud off his forearms, but instead gasped. The mark on his arm was fading. It was barely visible anymore.

"W-what the?" Crow gasped.

… … …

Aki held Yusei close to her. She suddenly hated herself for leaving Yusei for all those years… after all, if it wasn't for him…

The image of Divine looming over her when she woke up that morning sent a shiver down her spine.

"Ah!"

Aki and Ruka turned around at the sound of Rua's scream. The boy was looking frantically at his arm… the mark that rested there was fading, along with Rua's arm. "W-what's happening to me? I'm a Signer aren't I? I should be able to stay…"

"Rua!" Ruka gasped, jumping up to her twin brother,

"I don't want to go Ruka!" Rua gasped, grabbing onto his sister's shoulders,

"Rua's… fading?" Aki whispered.

Ruka looked down at his arm, the mark was almost completely gone now, "Rua… remember… if Yusei had never crashed into our car port… then even though you got involved with me being a Signer, you never went with us to Ark Cradle and received your mark…"

"He's loosing the Crimson Dragon's power." Aki whispered, she subconsciously tightened her grip on Yusei, her arms sunk into his now completely transparent torso. To her, she felt as if she was holding onto air.

"W-What!" Rua complained, grabbing onto his arm, "No! I'm a Signer! Don't go mark!"

Aki could not watch as her friend vanished. Instead she turned around and buried her head in Yusei's hair. Who knew that one person had changed the world this much?

And that person was in trouble now… and there was nothing she could do to help him…

* * *

><p>Awe! Finally at the past! But without Yusei's influence, the Mark of the Dragon that appeared on Crow and Rua is fading... what will happen to them? Can Jack save Yusei on his own? What can Aki do to help in the future?<p>

Again, my first attempt at an original fan fiction. Reviews are very appreciated :)

Thank you for reading! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, or the characters.


	8. Chapter 8: Corrupted History

Ch. 8: Corrupted History

Ruka opened her eyes with a start. When had she fallen asleep? The last thing she knew was watching helplessly as Rua disappeared in front of her…

An alarm clock buzzed noisily beside her. She rolled over and hit the alarm…8:30 in the morning? Wait? Where was she? She quickly looked around. She was no longer outside Crow's old hideout, but in her old bedroom… the room she had spent most of her early life in. It was her room in the Penthouse that her parents left her in when they became afraid of her powers…

The Penthouse? Didn't they sell this after Rua and herself moved out?

Cautiously, she climbed out of bed and slipped off to find her brother. Nothing had changed in the Penthouse, her brother's room was still right across the hall… only, the door was closed, and loud, obnoxious rock-music blared out from behind it. She knocked quietly and waited for an answer, when there was none, she opened the door and instantly regretted it.

Something was definitely wrong.

Rua's room was a mess - just like it was before - but it was a different kind of mess. The blue walls had been painted black to match everything else in the room. Posters for bands she had never heard of were posted all over the walls, and Rua was lying on his bed, head bobbing to music, his long green hair draped across the pillow, and wearing a black shirt with a design of a pentacle across the front. She barely recognized him.

"What the hell do you want?" Rua snapped,

"W-what happened Rua?" She gasped,

"Get out." Rua snapped. He rolled over on his bed, "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Don't want to talk to me?" Ruka gasped, "But we're…family."

"I thought you 'disowned' me when you blamed me and the rest of your friends for getting the class expelled from Duel Academy." Rua snapped,

"W-what!" She gasped, "We never…" then she stopped herself. Wait? All those years ago… Professor Heitmann tried to expel them for having low grades… Yusei duelled the man and won, and allowed them to keep studying there… but even if Yusei was never there, and they got expelled, she would never blame her brother for it!

"I said GET OUT!" He shouted, throwing a book at her. She ducked and it went out the door, she quietly followed, closing the door behind her.

She stood there as she heard the music turn up. What had happened? Surely getting expelled wouldn't have changed her brother this much? She turned around and looked at the book, it was a journal. Quickly, she picked it up and disappeared into her room. She found her own journal sitting by her bed, and without a second thought, she flipped it open, and started to read through both of them to find out what course of 'history' this timeline had followed.

… … …

"J-Jack!" Crow gasped as he knelt on the ground, he held his arm as it vanished in front of him. Jack stood in front of his friend with a shocked look, but said nothing. Crow closed his eyes as the rest of his body started to disappear, "Guess I can't help Yusei after all… dammit!" Jack looked away, biting his lower lip. The other Signer stood up and walked over to his friend, "Jack…do us all a favour… save Yusei. You save him, and everything returns to normal."

"And I stop being Duel King." Jack huffed,

"Not funny." Crow snapped, "You know where he is… so get going already!" Jack hesitated a second, so Crow snapped, "Go! I'll be fine dude! Even if my history were to change, saving Yusei will fix all that!"

With a growl, Jack turned away from his vanishing friend, and ran. He did not look back, he just ran towards the junkyard as fast as he could - wishing he had brought his D-Wheel. If he brought the Wheel of Fortune… maybe he'll reach the junk yard in time…

… … …

Kako appeared on top of a large pile of junk. He looked down at the junkyard around him with a smug smirk. Everything was going according to plan. He must leave no factors out, everything must be perfect if he was to make sure the 'Legendary Hero', dies before he can inherit that title. He looked down with a smile as he saw Yusei start to climb the fence. Good, just like he planned. Yusei would never leave a friend behind - no matter what the cost.

Of course, it was him who had Goodwin send the Security here after all. If Security captured Yusei, he could have Goodwin make sure that Yusei 'disappeared' in the Facility.

He laughed started to climb down the junk pile. It was only a matter of time now… there was nothing that could stop him from 'fixing' the future. He was nearly halfway down the pile, when something caught his attention. Cursing loudly, he bolted the rest of the way down, and ran towards his victim. How could he overlook this?

… … …

Yusei started to climb the fence after Crow, his little hands and feet fit nicely into the chain link fence, helping him climb.

"Get out of here Yus'!" Crow snapped, "I can take care of myself!"

"Hurry up and climb back over!" Yusei replied, "Come on!"

Crow turned around and started to climb. He felt his heart beat wildly in his chest as Sector Security approached. "I'm not going to make it Yusei!" He felt someone grab him from around the middle and pull him quite violently from the fence, throwing him to the ground on the other side. Within seconds, the rest of Sector Security were upon him.

"Crow!" Yusei gasped,

"Get out of here!" Crow shouted, "I-I'll see you back at Martha's!"

The Security Guards were almost upon them. Yusei ignored them, he had to go help his friend! Crow needed him! But before he could get halfway up the fence, a hand grabbed him roughly by the back of the jacket, and ripped him off. Unlike with Crow though, this person just dropped him to the ground. He landed squarely on his feet with a bewildered look.

A strange tall man stood between him and Sector Security. Yusei had never seen him before, though he looked strangely familiar, with the same blonde hair, and purple eyes as his friend that already took off. The man did not look at Yusei, only pointed to the left of him, "There is a way out over there. Go! I'll hold them off!" Without a delay, the man activated his Duel Disk.

This time, Yusei nodded quietly, and took off running in the direction the man was pointing. He could hear his heart beat in his ears as he pushed himself faster away from the scene.

From the corner of his eye, he saw an even stranger looking man, dressed all in white, point after him, shouting, "Don't just stand there you morons! After the boy!"

… … …

Jack stood between Sector Security, and the path Yusei ran. Several Guards stood in front of him with they're Duel Disks on. It was seven against one, but Jack was confident he would win. The only thing that worried him now was that Yusei was alone…

… … …

Yusei had no idea where he was running to, but a voice in his head told him that wherever he was going, it had to be fast. He could hear a car driving behind him, and quickly slipped between two junk piles positioned too close together for a car to fit through. He could hear the car screech to a halt and the sounds of people climbing out. Instinctly, he started running faster.

Finally, the junk melted away behind him, he came to a sudden stop. He had reached the chasm separating the Satellite from B.A.D. Yusei looked down the chasm, and could not see the bottom. It faded off into darkness. He was trapped…

He turned around as the panic spread through his small body, he backed up until his heels were just about at the edge of the chasm. There was nowhere to go…

The man in white approached through the crevice in the junk, a dark, sinister smile across his pale lips. Yusei's eyes trailed down to the man's arms. On one arm, he wore a Duel Disk, in the other hand, he carried a stun gun.

"Take your pick, Yusei Fudo!" The man laughed, "I believe someone who will become such a great Duellist, as you would have, deserves to die like one. If not, I have no qualms using this stun gun against you." He raised his arm and aimed the gun at Yusei, "This thing is designed for taking down full-grown adults. I wonder what effect it would have on a 6 year old child?"

Yusei watched the gun spark to life, the blue light from the electric current coursing through it made his heart beat even faster. He was completely unaware that his eyes had started watering. "I…I don't have a Duel Disk…"

"Too bad then." Kako grinned. He stepped forward towards Yusei and laughed. The startled child had never heard such a sinister laugh before. All of a sudden, all Yusei wanted was to be in Martha's arms… to have his 'mother' protect him against this madman.

"Good bye then… 'Legendary Hero'!" And with a look of pure pleasure, Kako pulled the trigger.

Yusei tried to dodge the attack, he jumped to the right - but he was not fast enough. The bolt of electricity that was aimed at his heart, instead hit him in the shoulder. The young boy screamed out in a mix of pain and fear as the electricity flowed through him, throwing him backwards - and off the side of the chasm.

Kako's laugh instantly faded into the distance as he fell, as did the rest of the world. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Kako just stood at the side of the chasm with a triumphant smile. "And that… is how you kill a weed." He subconsciously kicked a can over the side of the chasm, and waited until he heard it hit the ground, before turning and walking away.

… … …

Aki had no idea how she got there, but somehow she was standing in a Duel Arena against some unknown, wannabe Duellist. She was dressed in her old outfit again, her hair down, and her monster attacking the Duellist. She watched out in fear as her monster finished the direct attack, actually damaging the opponent. People all around her were screaming, 'Witch!' and throwing things down into the arena at her.

No! This was not happening! Yusei saved her from this life… she was not a witch anymore… She fell to her knees sobbing. Where was Yusei? A moment ago, she held him in her arms… and now he was gone. Instead, she heard the heartless chanting that she had long put behind her…

… … …

The can hit the ground beside Yusei's crumpled body, clanking loudly, just as a shadow passed over the boy. The shadow walked over and carefully picked up the small, broken body, and cradling him in its arm, carried him away.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews! They always make my day! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, I'm suffering from CRPS, so sometimes my arm is just not up to the task of writing.<p>

The history has completely changed. But what was that shadow that carried Yusei away? What happened to Crow, what will happen to Aki, and how did Rua and Ruka - who were once inseparable - fall apart? Find out next chapter!

First attempt at an original fan fiction, so as always, reviews are always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9: Denial

Ch. 9: Denial

Jack knew he was going to be in trouble - even before he got home. Martha, his 'mother', the woman who ran the orphanage, was standing over the stove, humming to herself as she cooked soup for dinner. He tried to sneak past her, but like always, nothing gets past Martha.

"And where were you just now Jack?" She asked without turning around.

Jack frowned. That woman must really have eyes on the back of her head, "I was out…"

"I know that. Where is Crow and Yusei? Weren't they with you?" She asked,

"Yusei's bike broke. Crow stayed behind to help him fix it." He half-lied. It was true that Yusei's bike broke, but there was no way he was going to tell her where, or why. He'd be in way to much trouble.

A knock sounded at the door. Jack felt his heart skip a beat. What if it was Security? What if they were coming to take him away? Without thinking, he bolted up the stairs and into his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Martha watched him go with a curious look. What had spooked that boy so much? She'd have to question him later. The knock sounded again, and she called out impatiently, "Hold on. I'm coming."

She opened the door and gasped. Two Sector Security Guards stood outside. She cautiously closed the door a bit, "What do you want?"

"We caught your boys trying to break into the Factory ma'am." The one said coldly, "One boy, Crow, is spending a night in the Facility as punishment. He shall be returned to you in the morning."

Fear gripped Martha's heart. Is that why Jack was acting so strangely? She said as cautiously as she could, "My boys?"

"Yes. There was another one we saw there, but…" The second Security Guard said, he looked at his partner before turning to Martha, "You may want to sit down."

Martha looked suspiciously at them. What was worse then finding out your child was held up in prison with a bunch of thieves and murderers? Pushing the door all the way open she said, "Come in. The living room is this way."

They sat down on the old, hole covered couch as she sat in the old rocking chair across from it. "What did Crow do?"

"He broke into the Factory with the intent to steal." The Sector Security Guard stated, "But it's the other boy we're here to talk about."

Since Jack was acting strangely, and Crow was in the Facility, she knew they meant Yusei. She remained silent just in case though, the last thing she wanted to do was to accidentally get that sweet boy in trouble.

"We have identified the other boy to be a boy by the name of, Yusei." He stated, "When we tried to arrest him, he fled the scene. Our Patrols chased him all the way over to B.A.D."

Martha bit her lip, she did not like the sound of his tone…

The other Security Guard continued where the first left off, "Ma'am… to avoid capture… he jumped off into the chasm. The boy fell to his death."

Martha could not believe her ears - no, she did not want to believe them. Not Yusei… not that gentle, sweet boy… not the baby she had bottle-fed in this same rocking chair she was sitting in now, after finding him on the sea-side… She looked up from where she sat, the shock suddenly being replaced by anger. Bolting up from her chair, she folded her arms defensively across her chest, as if that could help ward off the evil these men were spouting, "YOU CHASED MY BOY OFF A CLIFF?"

"He jumped to avoid capture." The security guard replied,

Martha pointed at the door, "Get out! Get out right now! And take your lies with you!"

The men did not have to be told twice.

Jack could hear everything from the top of the stairs. He heard Martha curse loudly as she slammed the door after the intruders. Yusei was gone? The thought just could not register… he was just with Yusei after all… And then it hit him. He was just with Yusei, and he had left him. He left Yusei there with Crow, thinking Security would catch the two of them, keep them overnight, mark them, and release them. That's what happened to Crow after all… so why did this happen? Yusei would never jump off a cliff to escape Security… he was not suicidal. He would not choose death over a one-night stay in the Facility…

Slowly he went downstairs, the guilt building within him. It was his fault… if he had stayed… maybe Yusei would still be alive?

Martha was still standing by the door, her hand on the handle and a shocked, almost disgusted look on her face. She slowly turned around and faced Jack, "Jack… before I ground you and banish you to your room for the rest of your life… tell me what happened…_now!_"

Jack clenched the bottom of his sweater as tears poured from his eyes, "I-It's my fault!" Martha's expression softened at the sight of the weeping boy, she walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Jack looked up at her, clenching the front of her shirt, "It's all my fault! All we wanted to do was find a good birthday present for you… since you have always done so much for us… Crow thought there would be something great at the Factory and dared me to go… Yusei only went because he didn't want us to go alone, and he wanted to find something for you too…" Jack was so distraught he did not notice he was rambling, "A-a-and Crow climbed the fence… but there was Security everywhere and I ran… I left Yusei behind and now he's dead!"

All the 'tough-guy act' had disappeared from Jack for that one moment as the grief flooded through him. At this moment, he did not care if Martha or anyone else for that matter, saw him cry. He threw his arms around his 'mother' and cried into her chest, sobbing so hard he started chocking. Martha wrapped her arms around the boy as the gravity of his words sunk in.

Yusei was dead. All because he wanted to get her a birthday present. In her head, that sounded more like, her little boy was dead - because of her.

… … …

"Red Demon's Dragon! Finish them off!" adult Jack called. His large Dragon roared above him, before launching a fiery attack at the enemy, depleting their life points to zero. The Security Guard grunted, before falling to the ground. Jack watched the man with a smug smile.

A loud clapping sound broke his victory though. He whirled around to see Kako standing behind him, clapping sarcastically.

"You!" Jack hissed,

"Well done, Jack Atlas." Kako smiled,

"Show your face, you coward!" He snapped, pointing a finger at the other,

Kako's grin turned sinister, "You wouldn't recognize me, even if I did."

"Where is Yusei?" Jack snapped,

"Oh?" Kako sneered, "I dispatched him awhile ago."

"Liar!" Jack growled,

Kako stepped aside, "Go see for yourself."

Fear sparked within Jack. He pushed himself forward, past Kako, and into the piles of junk. He followed the path down, until he saw Yusei's tiny footprints, they veered off the path. Jack frowned. If Yusei had continued forward, he would have ended up near Crow's hideout… even though that did not exist yet.

Wasn't that how it happened? Wasn't Crow supposed to be captured, and he had forced Yusei to follow him off down this route? This was supposed to be the day that they discovered the warehouse that Crow would later convert to his own orphanage?

He squeezed his way through the junk until he reached the other side. Relief waved through him. He was half-expecting to see Yusei's body sprawled on the ground, bloodied or worse. But thankfully, there was no one here. Kako approached behind Jack, nearly startling the other. The man walked up beside Jack and patted the tall man on the shoulder. Jack brushed his hand off, "Where is Yusei?"

Kako laughed and stepped forward, pointing down the chasm, "He's down there Jack. I killed him myself, and disposed of him down there."

"What!" Jack gasped.

Kako laughed, "I was worried when you made the scene. In my original plans, Sector Security were to capture Yusei and quietly make him 'disappear' in the Facility. But when you appeared and put a stop to that, I had to be more creative. And thanks to you Jack, I got to have more fun with it."

"Liar!" Jack growled, he raised his fist to punch the man.

Kako merely just sidestepped away, "I'd like to stay and chat, but your 'history' is about to change."

"What are you babbling about?" Jack snarled,

"In the timeline I had set up, Yusei just merely disappears, no one feels at fault - even though you grow a huge distrust to Security. But now, both you and Martha blame themselves for Yusei's death. I wonder how that will pan out?"

"Yusei is not dead!" He could almost hear the begging tone in his voice. He can't fail… to much was riding on him saving Yusei.

"We shall see." Kako laughed, "Now if you excuse me… I have a new future to visit."

With that, he opened a new Vortex behind Jack, and pushed the man through, before walking through himself.

… … …

"I see." Aki whispered, she was still drying her eyes with the handkerchief Ruka had brought her. Luckily, the Signer girl was watching the 'Fortune Cup Semi Finals' when Aki 'awoke' in this timeline. After seeing how confused and scared Aki looked, Ruka knew that she had to help her. Unfortunately, Ruka did not arrive until after the duel.

"Apparently… Rua and I got in a large fight after we were expelled from Duel Academy." Ruka explained, "In a fit of rage, I told him that I blamed him and his low grades for getting us expelled. I guess we did not talk much after that." Ruka had to wipe her own tears away. The two were hiding in an alleyway between two rundown buildings. No one would think to look for them there. "At the new school… Rua wrote in his journal that he was bullied a lot, but the words I said in our first fight haunted him… and he was afraid to come to me for help… by the time he did, there was too large of a rift between us, I had become a 'popular' kid, and he was the kid everyone picked on. In my journal, I wrote that I pretended not to notice…"

"How sad." Aki replied, looking down at her hands,

"By reading his journal…" She muttered, wrapping her arms around her freezing legs, "He sounded so sad…depressed even… and in my journal, it sounds like I don't care. But why would I not care? He's my brother…"

"Jack and Crow will fix everything." Aki replied, wrapping her arm around the other, "They just have too…"

"I…I hope so." Ruka cried.

* * *

><p>I was originally going to have Ch. 9 and 10 as one chapter, but it was getting too long, so I thought that this would be a great break point. Sorry! No Yusei in this chapter... I should have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow morning!<p>

Thank you for the reviews! I adore them all!

This is my first attempt at an original fan fiction, so like always, reviews are very appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10: Stubborn Weeds

Ch. 10: Stubborn Weeds

It was nearly a week after Crow had come back from the Facility, complete with a giant 'M' imprinted on his forehead. All the kids at the orphanage had seen this mark as 'cool', but he saw it as a haunting reminder of the day his best friend died. To everyone else, they were in denial - Martha above all. But to him, he did not know who to believe. At first he wanted to be in denial, he protested that some strange man with blonde hair had arrived and saved Yusei. But as the days turned into a week, that hope had nearly completely vanished.

Martha still wrapped up a spare plate of food and put it in the fridge for Yusei every night, claiming that _when_ he came home, he would be hungry and she would have food for him, but just yesterday, Dr. Schmitt had come by to check on everyone's 'mental health' after loosing a family member, and ended up throwing out six plates of food saying it was 'an unhealthy habit'. She had to admit that Yusei was gone.

Jack on the other hand, might be taking this whole ordeal harder then anyone else. He blamed himself for leaving Yusei's side. Crow knew that Yusei and Jack shared a room, but since Yusei was no longer there, he was alone, but Crow's room was right next door, and he could hear Jack clearly through the thin particle board. The first few nights, Jack had woke up crying in the middle of the night, the next couple of nights, he would talk in his sleep. He was devastated to the point where Crow barely even recognized the boy.

Dr. Schmitt was growing increasingly worried about Jack's mental health, so he had appointed a fellow orphan girl to look after Jack, since he was too ashamed to speak to Crow. The girl was caring and overly-friendly, but Crow did not know much about her other then that. Since that day, she had never left his side, and though at first Jack protested, he evidently gave up, because no matter where he sulked - the little girl followed, with her short brunette hair tied up in little pigtails, she reminded Crow of a little puppy dog following its master. Which he was glad for, at least Jack was not left to sulk alone… he only wished Jack would come talk to him.

… … …

Kako was a vain, stubborn man. All his life he had lived in the shadows of Humanity, like a python waiting to strike. In his youth, he spent ninety percent of his time studying. Through his studies, he began to piece together bits of a story no one else could. There was so much mystery surrounding Ark Cradle, Zone, and the Crimson Dragon. So many secrets others dared not find out…

But he would not quit. He would get every single book written on the subject, devise his own wormhole through time, and then study the individuals involved. He was there when Ark Cradle lowered, was there when Yusei Fudo and Zone destroyed it, was there when Yliaster was created. All without putting together the whole picture. There was one puzzle piece missing. How was Zone able to transform himself into someone long dead with no more information then what was published on the man? How did Yliaster learn about time travel, and how did they learn that taking out Neo Domino City would solve their problems?

The answer was simple. The answer was himself. In his own, deluded mind, he thought that to be the only solution. So when he came back to the future, and noticed it still in ruin, denial struck. Why? Without Yusei… this place should be paradise! Unless… he _actually _failed at something…

Though the thought was incomprehensible in his mind, he had to go make sure.

… … …

A strange smell whiffed into the room. It was like nothing he had ever smelled before, and he was unsure if it was a good smell, or a sour one.

Yusei tried to open his eyes, it seemed to be the hardest thing he had ever tried to do before. What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was sneaking into the junkyard with Jack and Crow… then a strange man he had never seen before shot him, and he fell off the chasm…

He tried to raise his head, but a sharp pain seared through the side of it. With a whimper, he stayed put. Where was he? He was in a strange room with a sloping roof. He was lying on a single bed, next to an old, beat up desk, the chair long gone, a small bookshelf next to it, the books already rotting away, and there was a dresser on the far side. There was not much room for anything else.

The room was dark and grungy. It looked as if a storm had blown in through the window and washed everything away. He looked over at the three-paneled window, which was now boarded up as he heard someone coming towards the room, and the door creaked open.

An old man walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He was carrying a bowl of something, whatever was giving off that sweet-yet-sour scent.

"Ah!" He said with a smile, "Your awake. I was getting worried." Yusei looked at the man. He had never seen him before. He lay there as the old man placed the bowl on the desk next to him and lit a candle. The light made Yusei flinch, sparking his already pounding headache, but the old man did not seem to notice. In the light, he did not look as old as he did in the dark, but his spiky bi-coloured hair was greyed, and his face was more weathered then it should have been, with the stress of living in B.A.D.

The Old Man reached out and felt Yusei's forehead, "Looks like your fever has come down. Thought I was going to loose you a couple of times, kid. Good thing your such a fighter." Yusei looked at the foul-looking soup on the desk and felt his stomach growl. The old man laughed and picked up the bowl, "I thought you might be hungry. You've been unconscious for a week now. Do you think you can sit up?" Yusei tried to sit up, but felt the sharp pain again in his head, and another equally sharp pain in his chest. He cried out and fell back into the bed. With a sigh, the Old Man grabbed an extra pillow that was at the foot of the bed, "Bite your tongue, this may hurt." He carefully slid his arm behind Yusei's back and lifted him enough to prop him up on the pillow. It took all of Yusei's willpower not to cry out again. The Old Man then turned and grabbed the bowl, carefully spoon-feeding the injured boy.

"That was quite the fall." He stated, "I wouldn't try to move much if I were you. You have massive bruising from something on your shoulder, a broken arm and leg, split your head open in the fall as well, and I've been worried whether or not you have a broken rib, since your breathing was strained for the first little while. I'm not a doctor, but I can help make you as comfortable as I can."

Yusei remained silent, he just let the Old Man spoon feed the soup to him. It was not nearly as good as Martha's soup - but at least it did not taste as weird as it smelled. When Yusei finished the bowl, the Old Man placed the bowl aside, and helped Yusei lay back down. He felt Yusei's forehead again before standing up, "Looks like your going to make it after all, kid. I'm glad. So, what's your name?"

Yusei closed his eyes, he felt so tired all of a sudden, "Y-Yusei. Who are you?"

"Yusei, eh?" The Old Man said with a soft smile, "Just call me 'Grandpa'."

"Ok…Grandpa." And with that, Yusei drifted off to sleep.

… … …

Jack awoke with a start. Where was he? What happened to Kako? He looked around in bewilderment. He was lying on a mattress on the floor, decorated with worn-out sheets, and an equally worn-out comforter. A woman lay next to him, her back to him, and her long brown hair draped over her shoulders… wait? Who was she? Jack did not recognize her at all. The room was scarcely decorated other then that. A dresser lay across the room, and a cracked mirror was pressed up against the wall. He stood up and looked in the mirror - only to almost have a heart attack.

His normally nicely groomed hair was long and in uneven layers. He had five-o'clock shadow across his tired-looking face. That he could have almost lived with, his attire on the other hand… was something he could not. He was wearing an off-white A-shirt, commonly referred to in slang as a, 'woman-beater shirt', and holey, white and blue stripped boxers. The entire ensemble made him want to scream out in agony.

Wasn't he the Duel King? How did he get here? If Kako sent him back to the future, then wouldn't he have awoken in his Penthouse? Why was he in some run-down house looking like trailer-trash?

And then it happened - his worst nightmare come to life. The door of the bedroom flew open, and two children came running into the room screaming at the top of their horrible little lungs. The little boy threw his arms around Jack screaming 'Good morning, I'm hungry!' and the little girl went running over to the bed and started jumping up and down, waking the brunette woman up. She rolled over with a sweet smile at the little girl.

"Morning, pumpkin." She said softly before kissing the child's forehead, "Why don't you and your brother go downstairs and I'll come down to make breakfast?" The two children screamed gleefully, burning Jack's ears, before running out of the room.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Jack hissed, looking at the woman. Her stomach was heavily swollen, and clearly pregnant.

"Are you all right, honey?" She asked, throwing her arms around Jack's shoulders, "You look pale?"

Pale did not even begin to describe what he was feeling. What the hell did Kako do? Where was he?

"Who are you?" Jack snapped, pulling the woman's arms off of him,

She looked hurt, or maybe slightly surprised for a moment, but that faded to a sweet smile, "Honey? Are you feeling ok? I mean, we've only been _married _for seven years…"

"Seven years ago I would have been only fifteen." Jack snapped, turning away from the woman,

"Yeah. Remember? You got me knocked up with Jason and when I told you about it, that's when you asked me to marry you." She replied sarcastically, she laughed and kissed his cheek, "You must have been out late drinking again last night. Are you still tired? You can go back to sleep if you want, and I'll get Jaclyn and Jason some breakfast." She headed towards the door, "Good morning Jack, I love you! I've loved you since the moment Dr. Schmitt appointed me to look after you."

"…They're mine aren't they?" Jack was almost afraid to ask,

The woman laughed, "Yes Jack. All three of them."

Jack instantly wanted to disappear. What the hell did Kako do? He had to fix this! Why was the future so messed up? The moment the woman left the room, he grabbed a pillow from the bed and screamed into it as loud as he could.

* * *

><p>'Grandpa' is not OC. He's a legit character. Can you guess who he is? You might later…<p>

That, and I know Jack running away in the last chapter is slightly 'OOC' since Jack does not seem like the type to run from anything, but according to 'Shadow of Destiny', if you go back in time and meet your 'time parallel', you erase yourself from history… so I had to get young Jack out of there, before adult Jack arrived.

And about Jack's future, I thought a little 'comic relief' was in order. So yeah, to Jack who thought that 'women were a distraction', this would probably be the worst possible future for him :D

This is my first attempt at an original fan fiction, so as always, reviews are very appreciated! They always make my day!


	11. Chapter 11: Frayed Bonds

Sorry for the wait! I got dragged off to camp with my family. I'm back now though, complete with the smell of campfire, wilderness, and sunburn!

* * *

><p>Ch. 11: Frayed Bonds<p>

Grandpa laughed. He could not remember the last time he had done so. It had been nearly one month since he found Yusei broken at the bottom of the chasm separating B.A.D from the Satellite. From there, he had carried the boy through the ruins to an equally ruined shop, situated right on the end of a square. A giant pole lay broken in the middle of the square, a busted clock at the end. The name of the store was long gone, but Grandpa knew its name off by heart.

Yusei still could not walk, but he was starting to be able to sit up without crying out in pain. His face still distorted against the pain slightly, but every time he went to check on the boy, he would force himself into a sitting position. Grandpa liked that about Yusei. He liked how the boy was strong and confident. He reminded him of himself when he was younger.

Shortly after Yusei arrived, he had removed the boards covering the windows to let some natural sunlight in the room. It wasn't healthy for a growing boy to be cooped up inside all day, but since he was still bedridden, there was not much of a choice. Yusei seemed to like the light anyway.

"Ah. Your awake." He smiled as he walked into the old bedroom, "Don't strain yourself, I can help you sit up you know." But it was too late, Yusei had already pulled himself into a sitting position. Grandpa laughed, "I bet you're hungry?"

Yusei nodded. He looked like he wanted to reach out and grab the bowl from the other, but Grandpa had securely tied Yusei's broken arm to a small pole, keeping it immobilized while it healed, and because of the extensive bruising to his left shoulder, that arm was useless as well. He tried though, every morning he tried to feed himself whatever Grandpa had been able to find for breakfast. It wasn't easy. Finding food for one person in B.A.D was hard enough, but feeding two was nearly impossible. Sometimes, Grandpa even went hungry to feed the injured child. It was only natural after all.

Grandpa sat on a stool he had placed next to Yusei's bed and began to spoon-feed him again. Yusei looked displeased, not being able to try for himself this morning, but the boy did not argue. Grandpa sighed and placed the bowl aside, moving to open the rotting curtains he had placed over the window.

Sunlight engulfed the room, and Yusei had to momentarily close his eyes to let them adjust. He liked it every time the Old Man opened the window, the sun felt nice, and when it engulfed the other, Yusei realized just how young the old man actually was, under all the stress, dirt, and grime.

"Papa." He said suddenly. Grandpa jumped back, he blinked a few times and looked over at Yusei with a startled look. Yusei did not even blink an eyelash, "You don't look old enough to be called Grandpa… why do you want me to call you that?" It was true. The 'Old Man' in the darkness definitely looked old, but in the sunlight, Yusei could see more colour in his bi-coloured hair, even though it was still heavily greyed. In the light, the man looked like he was either midlife, or a little older.

Grandpa smiled and turned back towards the door, "Maybe because… I'll never get the chance to be called Grandpa."

Yusei frowned, "Why?"

"My son, along with his mother and all my friends… died here in Zero Reverse." He stated,

"Your son?" Yusei repeated quietly.

Grandpa turned and walked over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out an old photo, the frame was cracked, the glass was missing, and the image was so badly water-damaged that you could barely make out the faces on the images anymore. With a sigh, he walked over and sat down on the stool again, angling the photo so Yusei could see it.

Yusei suddenly felt sad as he stared at the image. In the image, a young man stood beside a woman who was holding an infant. The infant was smiling wildly, and reaching out towards his father. The young man beside the woman had one arm around her, and then one hand reaching out to grab the little baby's outstretched hand. There were several people standing behind them that Yusei did not recognize.

"That is me, my wife, and our child." He hesitated, "He was probably around your age when Zero Reverse struck."

"Was this your home?" Yusei asked,

"Yes." The old man turned away, putting the image back in the drawer, "I was a bit of a Pro-Duellist back in my day, and I was out of town at a tournament when Zero Reverse happened."

Yusei's eyes widened, "You were a Pro-Duellist?"

Grandpa shook his head, "I guess it can't be helped. Here… I want to show you something."

He walked over to Yusei, and the little boy reached out his arms as he picked him up. Gently carrying the child so he did not hurt him, he carried the boy from the room and down the hall, and into another room. Yusei gasped as they walked in.

The room was nearly sparkling with trophies, ribbons, and 'Victory Cards'. Nearly every tournament prize in existence lined the walls of the room. The glass displays that once held them in place were shattered, but it looked like someone had cleaned it up. There was only one thing that looked out of place, an old Duel Disk, probably one of the originals, was thrown aside. When Grandpa walked by it, without paying it no mind, Yusei reached out with his bruised arm to grab it. The motion hurt, and he knew he could not lift the device… but the thought of it rotting there disturbed him.

"That's… my old Duel Disk." Grandpa stated, he picked it up and held it up to Yusei,

"Why is it here?" Yusei asked. There were no cards in the deck slot.

"I guess now, it only serves as another reminder." Grandpa sighed,

"Reminder?" Yusei asked, his eyes preoccupied with the 'new' device,

Grandpa looked away so the boy could not see the glitter of tears in his eyes, "A reminder of the day I was busy using this in a tournament… instead of being with my family when they needed me."

… … …

Kako stepped out of the Vortex with a dark scowl. How could he have failed? The only thing he could think of was that Yusei was still alive… and he had to stop him. His goal today was nothing more then gathering information. Where was Yusei? How did he survive? Was there a way to kill him? It seemed this boy must have divine protection…

It did not take him long to find out most of what he needed to know. He walked by the orphanage and saw the caretaker crying in a rocking chair, holding an old worn out blanket, and a picture… it was obvious Yusei had not returned to the Orphanage. So… his 'family' thought he was dead? That worked for him. He just had to make sure their beliefs came true.

But if Yusei was not dead, how could he make it so that he could not return home before he had a chance to kill him?

He looked across the street - at a young family walking with their small child, a boy around Yusei's age - and a smirk crossed his face. He felt stupid for not realizing it earlier.

By this time tomorrow - even if Yusei did survive the fall, and if he somehow survived his next attempt at killing him - at least he could have some 'satisfaction' in knowing that the boy cannot return home.

… … …

The knock on the door startled Martha out of her thoughts. She had no idea how long she was sitting there, in the rocking chair, just rocking back and forth. If all she knew, she might have even fallen asleep. She stood up and walked over, cracking the door open. On a bright sunny day like today, all the kids were outside. So, when she saw a man in a Sector Security outfit, her heart skipped a beat. She wouldn't know what to do if anything else happened to her children.

"Good morning Ma'am." The officer said, "Are you the caretaker of this Orphanage?"

"Yes…" She replied cautiously, "What do you want?"

Without a second's hesitation, he pushed a small child in front of him. The child had long silvery-blue hair, and dull brown eyes. "This child's name is Kiryu Kyosuke." He said as he pushed Kiryu at the woman.

Martha gently wrapped her arms around the child's shoulders, "Another orphan?"

"His parents were murdered earlier. It is unknown if he has any other family, so until someone comes up to claim him - he will be put in your care."

Martha frowned. She stared at the boy and all she could see was Yusei, and in an instant, she felt as if she had already failed this new boy. Kiryu seemed to just realize Martha's arms around his shoulders and wrapped his own around her thick body, she could hear him crying into her dress, and wrapped her arms around him. Maybe this was what she needed? Healing Kiryu's pain could help her forget her own. Maybe she could get Jack and Crow to help the boy as well, and maybe he can help those two get over Yusei?

The thought of replacing Yusei sent a wave of guilt through her body, but she told herself that she could not think that way. Yusei was dead and she needed something to fill the hole in her heart that he had left… Kiryu might do just that…

She nodded at the officer, "Seems Sector Security can do something right for once." And with that, she slammed the door in the officer's face, and gently pulled Kiryu inside.

"Jack! Crow!" She called.

Crow came bounding down the stairs, and came to a sudden stop when he saw Kiryu's unfamiliar face, "Who's that?"

Martha waited a moment, looking at the top of the stairs. The girl with brown pig-tails was pulling Jack by the hand down the stairs, her face as bright and cheery as ever. Martha nodded at the girl, "Thank you Stephanie."

Stephanie pulled Jack close and wrapped her arms around his arm, "Jack didn't want to come down! But I thought it could be important…so I dragged him!"

Jack made a face, but said nothing. He looked at Kiryu without much emotion.

Martha pushed Kiryu in front of her, the boy looked terrified as he stared at the two unknown children. "This is Kiryu. He just joined our 'family' today. I would like it if you showed him around."

A large smile crossed Crow's face, "Sure!"

"Where's he gunna sleep?" Jack pouted, without looking at the boy.

"I was going to assign him with Yusei's old bed…" Martha replied,

Jack glared sharply at his Caretaker, "If you expect to replace Yusei with this whelp, I want nothing to do with him."

"Jack!" Martha snapped.

Jack turned to Stephanie without a moments hesitation, "Stephanie. You'll be my new roommate. I don't want to even be seen with this guy!"

Stephanie cheered, "Yay! Ok Jack!"

Crow frowned, "Well then… Kiryu! You can be my roommate! Come on! I'll show you my room!"

And without a seconds hesitation, he grabbed Kiryu's arm, and pulled him up the stairs. Martha watched them go before turning back to Jack and Stephanie. The boy would not even look at her, the look of disgust was clear on his face. Martha felt the guilt clench her heart. How could she get Jack to move on?

… … …

Aki burst out laughing, "Are you serious?"

Jack frowned, "Stop laughing! This is a disaster!"

Aki was clenching her sides, laughing as hard as she could, "I'm sorry J-Jack! T-That's just so funny! You a father?"

Ruka was trying so hard not to smile herself. She was hiding her face behind her hand, "W-Who's the lucky girl?"

Jack fought hard not to blush and turned away, "Stephanie…"

"That girl who works at the Blue-Eyes Café?" Ruka asked,"The girl that's SUPPOSED to work at the Blue-Eyes Café." Jack grumbled, "This is a disaster!"

"Well, we'll just have to fix it won't we?" Aki said, trying to get a hold of herself again.

"How?" Ruka asked, "I mean… its not that we can just go out in the open and search. Do you know how hard it was just to get into the Satellite to find you? Your once again trapped in the Satellite, Aki is once again 'the Black Rose Witch', and I am supposedly a Signer who works for Goodwin."

Jack folded his arms. It was bad enough he was wearing an a-shirt in public, and married with children, but to be once again referred to as 'satellite scum' was almost painful, "We'll do whatever we must to get things right again. Starting with finding Kako, or an alternate way into the past."

"We can't just jump back in time." Aki retorted,

"Why not?" Jack snapped, "Zone, Aporia, Paradox, and the others had no problem doing so… it should not be impossible for us to figure it out."

Aki and Ruka exchanged quick worried glances. They had to fix things… and they had to do it fast. Not just for Yusei's sake anymore, but for Jack's and everyone else's…

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Kako goes out of his way to make sure Yusei does not return to the orphanage, while Yusei continues to get better everyday. What will Kako do to keep Yusei from returning? What will Kiryu's appearance do to change things?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Replanting

Ch. 12: Replanting

Martha hummed quietly to herself as she washed the dishes after lunch. She looked up and out the window in front of her, the leaves fell silently from the trees, and a cold breeze nipped at the air. This was the time of the year she dreaded. Summer had came and gone, and winter was approaching with a vengeance. Most of the Orphans had outgrown their winter clothes from last year - and even though she passed them down, there was always something she needed to scrounge up.

She sighed contently to herself. Oh well, she could always send her oldest, Jack, Crow, and Kiryu out to fetch some clothes for their 'siblings'. Turning from the sink she dried the last of the dishes and walked into the living room. Several orphans were huddled around the worn out furniture, cheering loudly. She smiled and walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

"…And because I have Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite on the field, I can special summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear from my hand!" Crow cheered loudly, laying a card down on a hand-drawn playmat placed over the carpet,

A large smile stretched across Kiryu's face. He was sitting directly across from Crow, his Duel Monster cards in his hand, he dramatically flipped a card on his playmat, "You activated my trap! Royal Oppression! By paying 800 Life Points, I can cancel a special summon!"

"What?" Crow complained, "Awe man!"

Martha smiled. It was nice to see her children having fun. She looked around and saw Jack on the other side of the room, arms folded, and a pout on his face. With a sigh, she walked over and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Yusei would have countered the activation of Royal Oppression… or at least realized Kiryu laid down a trap." Jack grumbled.

"Jack." Martha said, more stern then she meant to sound. She barely noticed her hand tighten around his shoulder, "Enough with this Jack… how about you, Crow, and Kiryu go out to help me find some winter clothes for the children? Huh?"

"With him?" Jack grumbled, looking away from the Duel in front of him.

"Yes. Kiryu's been your brother for months now." Martha tried to keep her voice calm and steady, "It would be great if the two of you could get to know each other?" Jack huffed and folded his arms again, but Martha was not having any of his attitude, "Just look how much fun Crow is having Duelling with Kiryu… and I can see it in your face. You want to challenge Kiryu as well. Why don't you give him a chance?"

Jack's eyes wandered back to the game. The urge to Duel a strong opponent again raged through him, "Fine…"

Martha smiled and quickly hugged Jack, "Thank you." She stood up and turned to the two miniature 'Duellists' as they wrapped up their game, "Ok boys! I've got a little errand for you!"

… … …

'Papa' as Yusei had been calling him for nearly three months now, woke with a start. For some reason, a panic had raged through him so badly it nearly caused him to jump out of bed. Without a moments hesitation he got up and looked out the window.

The sun was just rising, and a cold autumn wind raked the old house. With a sigh, Papa wrapped an old housecoat around himself and walked downstairs. The panic lingered, though was fading to a terrible feeling. He felt as if something bad was about to happen…

… He had not felt this way since the day of Zero Reverse…

Without thinking, he found himself hurrying to Yusei's bedroom, opening the creaking door as soundlessly as he could, and once again, panic clenched his heart. Yusei's bed was empty, the bed nicely made. He walked into the room and looked around. The drawer to the dresser was open, and inside Papa's old jacket was missing.

Papa frowned. He had been worried for a while that Yusei would try to leave… he was getting better everyday… but he was still in no condition to leave… not in the state he was in…not with someone trying to kill him.

Was that the bad feeling he had?

He turned and bolted from the room, and down the stairs into an old shop below. The shop was empty - long cleared out - and the shelves filled with nothing but dust. A drawer under the counter where a cash register used to sit was open, and Papa frowned as he saw a square underneath free from dust - someone had taken something from there recently. Wasn't that were the toolbox was kept? Was it Yusei? Where was he?

Without realizing what he was doing, he soon ran outside into the square, calling Yusei's name loudly. The boy was just a child… what if that person came after him again?

"I'm over here, Papa!"

Relief washed over him as he heard Yusei's voice. He turned towards the far side of the square - where the clock had fallen. Yusei was wearing Papa's old blue jacket, and waving merrily towards the other, his hands covered in grease, and the clock nearly taken apart.

Papa laughed, "What on Earth are you doing?"

Yusei got up and walked over to Papa, grinning wildly. He held something out towards him, "This was broken! I wanted to thank you for all the care you've given me."

Papa looked down at Yusei's hands and gasped. He felt his eyes water as he reached out and placed his hand on the old Duel Disk. "You fixed this?"

Yusei nodded holding the Duel Disk out towards the other, "I had to fuse the two parts together… but I'm pretty sure it'll work now."

Papa sighed and pushed the Duel Disk back towards the boy, "No Yusei… you keep it."

Yusei looked confused, "But?"

Papa shook his head, "I want you to use it. My Duelling days are done. But thank you so much… this means a lot to me."

Yusei smiled and tried to fit the Duel Disk on, it was much to big for the boy, and looked rather silly on him. Papa burst out laughing again, "Come on, lets go in for some breakfast. Then I can lecture you on how you should never scare me like that again!"

He watched the boy limp back towards the house, struggling to carry the Duel Disk. He wanted to grab it from the boy, to pick him up and carry him inside, but Yusei was so independent he would never allow him. Papa sighed. He had to admit that the time was coming. Yusei probably had a family somewhere that was waiting for him, and no matter how much he reminded him of his own son, Yusei was not. He had to return home to his own family, and probably back to parents who missed him. He knew how badly Yusei wanted to go home just by the way he kept trying to push his recovery.

He stood outside a moment after Yusei disappeared inside. He turned around and shivered. That bad feeling still remained, only now it almost felt as if he was being watched. Here in B.A.D, anything could happen…

… … …

One Month Later

… … …

Papa wrapped his old jacket tightly around Yusei's small body. It was way to big on the boy, but Yusei seemed to like it a lot. Papa felt a twinge of disappointment as he watched Yusei stick his Duel Disk in an old backpack they had scrounged up and throw it over his back.

The time had finally come… Yusei was leaving him.

He tried not to think back to the lonely days of living in that empty shop by himself before he rescued Yusei. Instead, he forced himself to think of two loving parents waiting at a door for their beloved missing son to return to them - arms wide open to embrace the child they thought they lost.

Papa sighed and closed his eyes. He knew better then anyone the feeling of loosing a child. No one should ever feel that pain again.

"Papa?" Papa jumped and opened his eyes again to see Yusei's bright indigo eyes filled with interest. Papa smiled and patted Yusei's head before standing up and looking over the cliffs. He smiled, "Come on, Yusei. Time to get you home before it gets too late."

Yusei nodded, he hesitated a moment and let Papa step forward, before falling into step beside him. The two walked in silence away from the ruined shop that had been Yusei's shelter for nearly half a year - and back towards the orphanage where Martha and the other were probably waiting.

The ruins faded around them, until the two of them were walking down the foot of the chasm between B.A.D and Satellite. Here, there was nothing but rubble. Papa watched as Yusei ran on ahead, scampering over rocks. A wave of depression washed over him. He'll miss having someone around, instead of being constantly alone…

"Papa!"

Papa jumped, he hadn't noticed that Yusei had slipped out of his line of sight. With a start, he ran towards the boy, "What is it?"

Yusei was crouched on the ground, holding a card in his hand, a look of triumph on his face, "Papa! Look what I found!"

Papa looked at the card in Yusei's hand.

"Have you seen this one before?" Yusei asked, holding up a white-backed card with the image of a blue and white dragon on it.

Papa shook his head, "I don't believe I have… looks in too good of shape to be here in B.A.D anyway? What's it called?"

Yusei turned back to the card, "Stardust Dragon. Is it rare?"

"Well. What a special find." Papa smiled, patting Yusei on the head, "Must be your lucky day." Yusei smiled and looked back at the card, holding onto it tightly. Papa turned away, "You should treasure that card, Yusei."

"Treasure it?" He asked.

Papa nodded, "Yes. Use it as a keepsake to remember the time you spent here."

A loud clapping broke the silence around them. Papa whirled around, that bad feeling from this morning flaring up again. Automatically, he pushed Yusei behind him.

"How touching!" Kako laughed, walking out from the shadows, "Almost enough to bring tears to my eyes."

Papa frowned, "Who are you?"

"Oh. Nobody of importance." Kako replied, nonchalantly, looking at his hand,

"What do you want?" Papa snapped, refusing to take his eyes off the stranger in white,

"Oh… just taking care of some unfinished 'gardening'." Kako grinned. He turned and strutted aside, beginning to circle Papa and Yusei in a distant, sarcastic way. Papa followed Kako's steps, always making sure to be between the man and Yusei.

Yusei however, recognized the man instantly. He gasped and grabbed onto Papa's pant leg. For some reason, Papa understood. The fear Yusei was suddenly showing, the way he stranger eyed Yusei, and the bad feeling all lead to one conclusion - this was the man who had shot Yusei off the cliff…

"Are you bringing that boy back?" Kako asked, suddenly stopping in his tracks,

"What does it matter to you?" Papa growled.

"It does. Trust me." Kako replied with a shrug, "I would have thought that you'd keep the boy. After all, he is an orphan." Papa gasped and looked down at Yusei. The boy did not reply, he just clenched tightly to Papa's side. Kako continued without a hesitation, "That boy was shot off the cliff while fleeing security guards at the Factory. To their knowledge, and according to the record books, he's dead."

Papa did not know what do say. He did not know much about orphanages. Aren't they places where children without families go to get adopted into new families? He had heard much about them… but all of what he had heard was TV propaganda - and none of it was good.

"I wouldn't bother trying to return him anyway." Kako shrugged, "The 'vacancy' he left behind is already filled. In short kid, you've been replaced."

"Martha would never replace me!" Yusei uncharacteristically snapped out. Papa calmly placed a hand on his shoulder, and Yusei jumped slightly. He could almost hear the small boys heart pounding from where he stood.

"I'd say, 'go see for yourself', but I'm not giving you that option." Kako grinned, "Instead, I'm going to challenge you to a Shadow Game."

Papa snapped, "Don't even think about involving a child in a Shadow Game."

"I wasn't talking to you." Kako snapped, "Though I am amazed you even know what a Shadow Game is, you can just keep out of it!"

"I won't let you harm Yusei. If you want to Duel in a Shadow Game, then Duel me." Papa growled,

"I have no quarrel with you!" Kako huffed,

"Well I have one with you." Papa replied. All he could see was Yusei's crumpled body, on the verge of death, at the bottom of that cliff. This was the man that did it to him. This was the man that was trying to hurt him again. Papa turned and quickly removed the Duel Disk from Yusei's backpack before Yusei could argue, "Get out of here Yusei. I'll hold him off. You return home."

Yusei frowned. He did not know what a 'Shadow Game' was, but something in his heart told him not to stick around and find out. "What about you?"

"I'll catch up afterwards. Now go!" Papa ordered.

Yusei hesitated a moment. He watched Papa pull a worn-out deck from his pocket, and insert it into the Duel Disk. "GO!" Papa shouted. The fight-or-flight instinct suddenly activated in Yusei's mind, and his body acted on its own. He turned and bolted from the fight and ran as fast as he could towards the cliff edge, and the one small path that would take him back to the surface, still clenching Stardust Dragon tightly in his hand.

He reached the cliffs and quickly pocketed the card before starting to climb. He could hear Kako scream in protest, hear the sounds of a Duel Disk activating, and hear the familiar battle cry as a Duel started. He dared not look back until he reached the top of the cliff, when he finally looked back, Papa was activating his first card below. Yusei wished more then anything he could see what the card was. He never got a glimpse at Papa's deck before.

Papa looked back at Yusei with a smile, and Yusei nodded, before turning around and running back towards the Satellite.

His feet moved automatically, he was only half aware that he was running back towards the orphanage, back towards Martha and the others. All he knew was that the orphanage would be safe.

He broke into the trees surrounding the orphanage, the tangled vines and roots getting tangled around him as he ran. His almost-fully healed body protested as he ran, his muscles throbbing painfully. A root sticking out from the ground caught his ankle, and he went flying to the ground. He gasped as he fell into the dirt. The world spun around him, and he just lay there for a moment, panting heavily. His entire body felt heavy…

And then familiar voices broke the silence around him.

"I bet your too afraid to challenge me again!"

"In your dreams snow-head. I think its more important to collect enough firewood before the first snow sets in."

"Yeah! Jack can beat you blind folded! Right Jack?"

"Your both pansies! When we get home, I'll take you all on!"

"Shut up, Crow! You know you'd never beat me in a million years!"

Yusei raised his head from the dirt, the world was still spinning, but he knew two of the four voices very well, and one sounded familiar enough. With a groan, he pushed himself up and limped through the thicket towards a clearing where four children were gathering firewood, one - a red-haired one, carried an axe. A smile crept across Yusei's face. Crow had not changed much in the last half a year. He still looked as happy-go-lucky as ever. He looked around, and instantly spotted Jack, standing between an unknown blue-white haired boy, and another girl from the orphanage Yusei had seen several times, but never really spoke with.

The unknown boy smiled and folded his arms, "You're just jealous since your not the best Duellist here anymore."

"Oh yeah? And who's better then me? You? I don't think so!" Jack replied proudly, "And I'll prove it! One day, my Duelling skills will get me off this dirty dump."

"Whatever." The boy said, rolling his eyes, "Come on! Martha's waiting for us!"

Yusei stayed hidden in the thicket, his leg burning and his chest aching. He tried to follow them, but his ankle gave out under his weight and he fell hard, "Wait!" He cried.

Crow stopped for a moment and turned around, "Did you guys hear anything?"

"Hear what?" The brunette girl asked,

"I swore I heard someone call…" Crow shrugged and turned back to the others, "Must have been the wind. Whatever, lets go home and Duel!"

Yusei pushed himself to his knees and called after his friends again, but this time, he got no answer. Kako's words rang through his head, _'The 'vacancy' he left behind is already filled. In short kid, you've been replaced…_'

No… Kako could not have been telling the truth. Whoever that white haired boy was, he was not his replacement… he wouldn't believe it!

Using a nearby tree to help support him as he climbed to his feet, he limped after his friends, and back towards the orphanage, just as the first snowflakes of winter started to fall.

It seemed like forever before he finally saw the Orphanage. Jack, Crow, the girl, and the unfamiliar boy were standing outside, still talking merrily with Martha. Martha laughed loudly at something they said, and hugged each one of them. Yusei could barely hear her from where he was, trying to limp as fast as he could towards her.

"Ok, enough procrastinating boys! Jack, Kiryu! Your rooms are disgusting! I want them cleaned by dinner!" She said,

"Ah, Martha!" the boy complained, "Jack and I were going to Duel…"

"Card games can wait until after chores. Now get going." Martha snapped, pushing each one of the children inside.

The snow was now coming down steadily, blurring his vision from the house. He saw Martha look up and joy spread through him… she was looking straight at him!

"Martha!" He called out, though it only came out as a breathy gasp. He tried limping as fast as he could towards the orphanage, as Martha stared out through the snow.

But then, the unthinkable happened. Martha turned away, and closed the door. Yusei stopped dead in his tracks. He could have sworn Martha was staring right at him… and she closed the door.

Kako's words ripped through his heart once more…

_"I wouldn't bother trying to return him anyway… The 'vacancy' he left behind is already filled. In short kid, you've been replaced."_

From where he stood, he could almost hear the front door lock…

* * *

><p>Again, sorry about the delay in releasing for awhile, I'm back from camp, and I am mostly recovered now!<p>

This is my first attempt at an original fan fiction, so please review! They are always appreciated! And I love how everyone has tried to guess who 'Papa' is. I won't spoil it yet, but keep guessing :D


	13. Chapter 13: Abandoned Garden

Sorry for the long chapter last time… I was trying to make up for lost time!

* * *

><p>Ch. 13: Abandoned Garden<p>

"You know what? Get out of my face already! I don't know what kind of act you're putting on, but I'm not falling for it!" Rua yelled, pushing Ruka to the ground and storming past her, "Don't ever speak to me again! Slut!"

Ruka's eyes watered as she realized that she once again failed to get through to Rua. It had been half a year since Kako appeared and destroyed everything, and no matter how hard they searched, there did not seem to be a way to the past anywhere. Secretly, Ruka had given up. She would never tell Aki or Jack this, but she honestly believed that there was nothing they could do. Instead of focusing her efforts on trying to find the impossible, she was shifting towards trying to make this future work.

But Rua would not listen to her. She had read both of their diaries, and as soon as he found out, it caused the 'first' fight the she had ever had with him. Apparently, this timeframe Ruka and Rua would fight constantly… but she could never fight her brother. All she wanted was the happy-go-lucky Rua back that she knew and loved.

It did not help that she was secretly letting Aki stay here. Rua did not care, all he wanted was to be left alone.

"Why are you on the ground?"

Ruka jumped, she pulled herself to her feet with a gasp, "I…er…tripped… sorry!" She dusted herself off, "How's the search going?"

Aki frowned, "Not good. Stephanie put Jack on 'Daddy Duty' while she went for a check up at the hospital… I can only imagine how that is going… Jack managed to track down Crow, turns out the idiot gets released from the Facility tomorrow. I'm going down to the Satellite tomorrow to try and look for any clues for paths to the past."

Ruka had to smile at the thought of Jack on 'Daddy Duty'. She sighed, "I'll get the helicopter ready."

… … …

Martha stood out looking at the snow. The way it fell was mesmerizing. For a moment, all the stress of preparing for winter melted away as the air around her turned white. She could here Crow and Jack complaining loudly from upstairs as they did what they were told, and cleaned their rooms, but besides that, it was near quiet.

A sadness washed over her, and she held herself, last year at this time she was yelling at Yusei, Crow, and Jack to come inside before they caught a cold. She smiled as she watched the snowflakes dance. The memory was so clear she swore she could still see them playing now…

A shadowy image appeared through the snow, but with her aging eyesight, and the thick blanket of snow falling, she could barely see it. She blinked a few times, and the image was gone… for a second, she swore she saw Yusei walking towards her…

Martha shook her head. Time to get her head out of the past… all this nostalgia was making her see things. She turned around, and closed the door.

… … …

"Thanks for greeting me, man!" Crow smiled, holding his hand up in the air for a high-five.

Jack frowned. In one arm he held the little girl, and he held onto the hand of a small boy with the other. His scowl showed how impressed he was about this. Slowly, Crow lowered his arm, "Where is Steph? I thought the two of you were glued at the hip?"

"Humph!" Jack grumbled, "Not when I fix all this."

Crow looked confused, "Ok? Whatever then… anyway… My rides been impounded. I'll have to get that later… oh and…"

But the sound of helicopter blades cutting through the air cut Crow off mid-sentence. The two looked up and saw small helicopter hovering above them. Ruka looked out the door, and a rope ladder fell down, "Need a lift?"

"Who the hell are those guys?" Cross shouted over the noise,

"Long story. Here." Jack snapped, passing the girl off to Crow before making a face and picking up the boy. "Hold her and climb up."

Aki could not help herself but laugh as Jack and Crow pulled themselves up into the helicopter. The sight of the kids clinging to their 'father' was almost too much for her to bare.

"Shut up!" Jack snapped, "Get us out of here."

Ruka nodded and told the pilot to head towards Crow's hideout.

Crow looked at Aki and raised an eyebrow, "And who's this?"

"Akiza Izayoi." Jack replied coldly, "And that there, is Ruka."

Crow did not even look twice at Ruka, he just moved closer to Aki and ran his fingers through his hair, "Well hello…Ms. Izayoi?"

Aki made a face, "Call me Aki."

"I see you didn't correct the Miss?" Crow said with a smile that freaked Aki out, he reached out to place a hand on her leg, "So, why is a pretty little thing like you doing in the Satellite?"

Aki smacked his hand away, and without thinking, replied, "Looking for my boyfriend."

Crow looked deflated, but backed away, "Boyfriend eh? Darn."

Ruka grinned, but made no move to correct Aki, instead, she turned around to watch the pilot land the helicopter in front of a large warehouse. "Here is fine!"

"So, where is Mr. Izayoi?" Crow replied gruffly,

Aki frowned. What had happened to Crow? This did not seem like him at all? She turned away from him, "If I knew that, I wouldn't be looking for him - would I?"

"Oooookkkaaaay now." Ruka said slowly, "Let's go…"

Crow turned towards her, "What about you, little missy?"

Ruka did not wait for him to finish his sentence, instead she climbed out of the helicopter as fast as she could. Jack quickly passed the child off to Crow, and left before the other could protest.

"So, what brings you here?" Jack asked as Crow and Aki helped the children down,

"The usual." Aki replied, "Looking for anyway into the past."

"The past?" Crow asked, pulling up a chair and a small, bent side table. He sat down on the chair and put his feet up without offering anyone else a seat.

Aki frowned and folded her arms, "There is nothing in the city… the Satellite is our only hope left."

"Moving on." Crow injected, "What is Mr. Izayoi's name? Maybe I can help? In exchange for a little something of course?"

"Yusei." Ruka replied, without thinking, both Jack and Aki gave her a dark stare.

Crow made a face and turned away, "N-Never heard that name…before." He jumped up from his seat, "I-Its getting late… let's head in?"

Ruka flinched, "Sorry…"

Crow opened the door to the warehouse, and without turning around he said, "Actually… the name does sound familiar… but I require payment for more information."

Aki's heart skipped a beat, "Name your price."

Crow quickly scratched down something on a piece of paper, "Get me this part from this garage… and only that garage. Ask for the mechanic… he'll direct you in the right direction…"

Aki took the paper and nodded, "Thank you, Crow."

… … …

Aki and Ruka walked down the crammed streets of the Satellite. After the hellish night at Crow's warehouse, Jack had to return home where his 'beloved wife' was waiting, and Crow went off in search of food for the orphans he was taking care of. The awkwardness between everyone was so intense, the two of them were eager to leave. Crow had not said a word to any of them after giving the paper to Aki, and Jack was trying as hard as he could to get out of 'daddy duty' with his children - causing him to be in a very sour mood.

Now that the sun beamed down on them, it lightened their moods slightly. Aki did not know why, the air still smelt like dirt and garbage, it was getting increasingly hotter by the minute, Yusei was still dead, and the future that she had known was in ruin. But something told her everything was about to change with this one address. For some reason, she felt an uneasy peace whenever she held that paper.

"This is the place?" Ruka asked. A large building stood before them, a crudely painted sigh read, 'Kame Duel Shop - Everything from Cards to D-Wheels and Repairs'. An old man stood out front, sweeping the steps.

"A Duel Shop?" Aki asked,

Ruka had already pulled out her PDA, "Apparently Duel Shops are becoming increasingly popular. They started around the same time that Turbo Duels were invented. It says here that they are a 'one-stop-shop' for Duellists and often sell everything a Duellist needs. A few even do repairs on D-Wheels and Duel Disks."

Aki smiled, "Well… lets go see for ourselves."

Aki and Ruka walked up to the shop, and the man looked up and smiled, "Welcome to our Duel Shop. You guys are not from around here are you?"

Aki shook her head, "No. Is it open?"

The man nodded, "It is, come inside!"

He opened the door for them and welcomed them in, he leaned the broom against the wall and walked over to the cash register, "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

Aki looked away from the other, something about him was bugging her. She looked down at the paper in her hand, "We were told to see your mechanic."

"Ah!" The man smiled, "Looking for a D-Wheel are you?"

"A part actually." Aki replied, "Can we see him?"

The man frowned, "Sorry kids. He's out for the moment. But I can book you an appointment?"

"Please." Aki nodded,

"Come back tomorrow at this time then, he should be here." He smiled.

"Any idea where he could be right now?" Aki asked, her hope of quickly finding a way to the past was diminishing,

Suspicion clouded his eyes, "Depends… were you sent here by anyone?"

"Crow Hogan." Aki replied,

The relief was clear on his face, "Oh… that kid. He's a regular here. Sorry, but in the Satellite there are some unmentionable characters."

"Even off the Satellite…" Ruka whispered, "Hey Aki? Should we ask if he knows about…Yliaster?"

The man gave them a dark look. From his reaction, Aki just knew he knew something, she was about to question him when he walked around the table, "That's all. We're closed now. Good bye." He quickly started herding them out the door. Aki protested, but he ignored her and slammed the door behind her.

"He definitely knows something." Aki growled,

"We'll find out tomorrow." Ruka nodded.

… … …

Kako fell to the ground with a loud scream, "No! I can't let Yliaster down! I can't loose this Duel!" He looked at his Life Points with distaste. They had dropped down to a mere 300.

His opponent looked outraged, "What are you talking about? What is Yliaster, and what do they have to do with Yusei?"

Kako laughed, he let his body fall into the dirt and he rolled over, his laughing switching to a mad, twisted wail, "You don't understand! I'll - we'll - never stop chasing Yusei. He is the key to unravelling our horrible future! If he is out of the way, I can finally have peace."

"Your insane! How can one child change the future?" Papa snapped,

Kako stopped laughing so abruptly, Papa wondered if he had stopped breathing. He slowly raised himself up, his white coat tainted brown, "You'd be surprised…"

"Then why kill him now?" Papa snapped, "If you are from the future like you say you are, then why come and kill him as a child, why not make sure he dies in Zero Reverse?"

A dark smile crossed Kako's lips, he let his head drop into his hands, "You don't understand! The hell I come from… everyone is dead… my loved ones… my family… they are all dead. The war destroyed the world. The few survivors have struggled for years to find a way to fix things… and I have come up with the perfect solution… it has taken years - decades even - to come up with. You just could not understand… Yusei is all I have thought about for decades. The moment I found out his status as King of Duellists and The Hero of Legend… I knew it was his fault that the future turned out like this."

"Yusei becomes the King of Duellists?" Papa asked, but Kako either ignored him, or plainly did not hear him.

Tears spilt from Kako's eyes, "Decades I have thought of nothing but Yusei… on how I want him to suffer as badly as I do. On how I want him to go through the pain he caused me. Killing him in Zero Reverse, or as an infant would be too easy - there would be no satisfaction in that."

"Your insane!" Papa shouted,

Kako laughed, "Maybe! But who knows? Is it so crazy to want to fix the future? All it would take is the death of one child, and everything would be right again. The choice is clear, one child - or all of humanity?"

"There could be other ways of fixing things!" Papa shouted,

"Enough!" Kako growled, "I have put too much time and energy into finding 'other ways' to do things. This is the only way! I must exterminate the weed before it spreads! You are in my way old man! Go my Meklord Emperor! Destroy that 'road block's' Red Gadget Monster!"

"I pity you." Papa sighed, "Trap card activate! Stronghold the Moving Fortress! As long as Red Gadget, Green Gadget, and Yellow Gadget are on my field, this monster's attack becomes 3000! Much stronger then your Meklord Emperor!"

"W-What!" Kako cried. He watched Papa's monsters merge into one, and throw its fist towards his Meklord in a counter attack with horror. "I-I can't let it end this way!" Without a moments hesitation, he opened a Vortex behind him, "Its not over yet! I'll be back!" Kako jumped through the Vortex, taking his Meklord with him.

Papa frowned as his Stronghold the Moving Fortress disappeared. He deactivated his Duel Disk - he'd have to return this to Yusei as soon as he could. Worry clouded his thoughts, where was Yusei? Did he make it home in one piece? He turned and ran in the direction Yusei had left, and did not stop until he saw the boy huddled under a tree, clenching his jacket tightly over his shivering body.

"Yusei…" Papa whispered, picking the boy up, "Are you ok?"

Yusei did not reply, he just slowly wrapped his shaking arms around Papa's neck, "Kako was right… Martha and the others already replaced me."

Papa frowned, "Its alright, Yusei. Kako is gone. He's not going to hurt you anymore…"

"Can we go home?" Yusei asked weakly,

Papa shook his head, "Its not safe there anymore. Kako knows where that is. Let's make a new home here in the Satellite. Is that alright?"

Yusei only nodded, and leaned his head against the older man's chest. Papa sighed as he felt Yusei drift off to sleep. At least the boy was safe - Kako was gone for now. The only problem was finding a new place to live…

… … …

The old man locked the door after kicking the two strangers out of his shop. With a sigh he turned and started back towards the register, right as a door behind it - labelled 'Employees Only' - opened, and a young man stepped out.

The young man was wiping his hands off on a greasy rag before throwing it aside. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, and blue jeans. His black and yellow bicoloured hair spiked upwards, and his black bangs spiked down over his indigo eyes.

"What's the matter, Dad?" He asked, throwing the cloth aside, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know… by now you should have a good guess on who Papa is. If not, in the next chapter or two you'll find out. Don't worry! The story is going somewhere, and there is a message in it… or at least I'm trying to portray that, this is my first time writing anything, so I'm trying!<p>

So yeah, this is my first time at trying to write a fan fiction, so please review! Thank you so much! I love them all!

And next chapter - Who is the mechanic working with the old man at the Duel Shop? Why was the old man so agitated when Ruka brought up Yliaster? Will Aki find a way into the past to fix everything? Find out soon!


	14. Chapter 14: New Garden

Chapter 14: New Garden

Jack solemnly flipped through the two free channels on an old, beat up television. It was either news, or the Fortune Cup… and seeing Duelling right now depressed him. It wasn't until he saw a familiar face did it strike his interest.

Kiryu stood upon a platform, holding the Fortune Cup high above his head, as the title 'King of Duellists' was portrayed in a banner at the bottom of the screen. Jack frowned. How the hell did he become King of Duellists and he was stuck here? A baby cried loudly from the other room, and Jack growled angrily, turning up the TV to drown the obnoxious noise out.

"Jack! I'm putting Jason and Jaclyn to bed, can you please check on Stephan?" Stephanie's voice rang out from the other room.

"I'm busy." Jack snapped, cracking open a beer next to him. Up till now, he had never thought of drinking away his problems…

"Jack! Please!"

With a loud sigh, he climbed up from the chair and chugged the last of the beer. His eyesight was blurry and he stumbled slightly, but he somehow made it into the baby's room. He looked down at the crying bundle of excrement and tears and suddenly wished for another beer.

… … …

"Closed?" Aki gasped as she saw the sign on the Kame Duel Shop door. "But we had an appointment!"

"I wonder if its something we said yesterday?" Ruka asked,

Aki frowned, "This is pathetic! Open up! "

"Maybe there is a side door?" Ruka quipped.

Aki sighed, all hope of getting anything from the old man was fading. In a desperate attempt, she pounded on the door, "Please! Let us in! Don't lock us out! I beg you!" She fell to her knees, still banging on the door, the memory of holding Yusei tightly in her arms as he vanished flashed vividly before her eyes, she pounded on the door, "Please! I just want to see him again! I just… I just want to see Yusei again!"

Ruka gently placed her hand on Aki's shoulder, "Aki… lets go…"

Aki shook her head, tears streaming from her face. Suddenly, all the emotion that had bottled inside her over the past six months rushed up from her overstressed mind. All the pain and guilt rushed forwards and she fell to her knees, still pounding on the door. "I never should have left! I never should have abandoned you, Yusei!" Ruka held her breath as she watched her friend break down. She felt helpless as Aki cried in front of her, for something she had to admit would never change. She had already excepted that this was it…

Aki heard a click from the door, and it cracked open, "You know Yusei?" She looked up and saw the old man frowning from behind the door. She wiped her eyes and stood up, "Yes… please… if you know anything about Yliaster, please tell me!"

"You're not with Yliaster?" He asked,

Aki nodded, "We'll do whatever we can to stop them."

The old man creaked the door open, "Come inside."

The old man lead them through the shop, through the door at the back, and up the stairs to a small living room. He gestured at some chairs. Aki cautiously sat down, and Ruka sad next to her.

"Tea?" He asked, but the two just shook their heads.

"Who are you?" Aki asked,

With a sigh, the man sat down, "My name is not important. What's important is how you know Yusei."

"You're going to think we're crazy but…" She proceeded to tell the old man everything, about how she met Yusei in the Fortune Cup, how Yusei became the King of Duellists, Yliaster, the WRGP, the Ark Cradle, Z-One, and Kako. When she mentioned Kako, the man's eyes flickered with recognition.

After she finished talking, the man nodded, "I see. So your from the 'proper' time stream, and this 'Crimson Dragon' is what is protecting your memories?"

Aki nodded, "Yes. Please…do you know anything that will fix the past?"

The man looked thoughtful, "No…but there is someone I think you should meet…"

… … …

Jack had to get away. He didn't care if Stephanie knew it, he just wanted to get away. His hair was a mess, his shirt was unwashed, and he reeked of booze and babies, but for some reason, he did not care about that either. All he wanted to do was get away. It was times like this he missed his D-Wheel, but since Yusei had never built that first one he stole, the Wheel of Fortune was never made.

Crow was waiting at the end of the block, leaning against his D-Wheel, looking entirely bored. He smiled when he saw Jack, "Hey! What's shaking?"

"I'll tell you what's 'shaking'. My ego." Jack huffed, "Aki had better find some information today, or I'm going to go mental."

Crow looked confused, but did not say anything, "Well… I know what will loosen you up! How about we Turbo Duel?"

"I don't have a D-Wheel." Jack complained,

"That's cool. Use one of mine." Crow shrugged, "Come on, man! Live a little!"

A small smile crept across Jack's face, "Fine then. Let's Duel!"

Crow led the way back to his hideout and showed Jack a few D-Wheels. None of them looked very powerful, and some looked as if they did not even run. With a pout, he chose one that looked like is should work.

"Don't give me that face. Just because I used scrap parts to put it together, doesn't mean it wont work." Crow snapped, "Now come on! We haven't Duelled in ages!"

Jack sighed and was about to straddle the D-Wheel when he heard a familiar sound - almost too familiar. His ears perked up just at the noise…

"It can't be…" Jack gasped,

"Can't be what?" Crow asked, but it was too late. Jack had already climbed onto the D-Wheel and taken off. Crow swore loudly at the other as he disappeared from sight.

That sound… it was a D-Wheel engine, and he knew that sound anywhere… could it really be? He rounded a corner and entered an abandoned stretch of road. The noise was coming from straight ahead…

And then he saw it, a red D-Wheel come whizzing past him on an adjacent street, with a rider that looked all too familiar. Swearing under his breath, Jack revved the engine and raced after the Duellist.

Cursing the slow speed of the D-Wheel, Jack knew he'd never catch up to the red D-Wheel. This piece of junk barely rattled forward, nevertheless raced. The driver ahead did not even look back. A shallow grin crossed Jack's face. Crow was right, he had not Duelled in a long time - and the person he wanted to Duel more then anyone else in the entire world - could be right in front of him. Without a second thought, he activated Speed World.

The other Duellist briefly looked behind him, but kept driving, he drew his hand, and Jack felt like cheering. He drew his own hand and nearly gasped… it was identical to his hand from the first Duel he had with Yusei… back when Yusei was chasing him for Stardust Dragon…

"Whoever turns the next corner first gets the first move!" Jack shouted in the microphone. There was no answer from the other party. Knowing the speeds of the two D-Wheels, Jack unfortunately knew the other would turn the corner first. Reluctantly, Jack gave his opponent the first turn.

"I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defence position!" He finally said. Jack's heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice! Could Yusei really be alive? But if he was… why was the present still distorted?

He watched both of their speed counters go up to one each. Jack knew exactly what to do, "Humph! That sure brings back memories! My turn! I summon Mad Demon!" Jack shouted, "Mad Demon! Attack Quillbolt Hedgehog! Bone Splash!" Jack watched in amusement as shards of bone sprayed from the mouth of his monster, and right at Quillbolt Hedgehot. The little monster screamed as it burst into particles. His opponents D-Wheel rocked violently from the force of the blow. "And now for Mad Demon's effect! You take 1000 points of piercing damage!" Jack laughed gleefully as his opponent's Life Points dropped 1000 points, as did one of his Speed Counters.

The next turn came, and both their speed counters were raised by one. Jack waited patiently for his opponent to summon his monster.

"My turn! I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron!"

Jack was certain of it now. This had to be Yusei! The red D-Wheel, Quillbolt Hedgehot, and Junk Synchron? There was just too many coincidences. Jack knew what was coming next…

"Quillbolt Hedgehog's special ability activates! I can special summon him from the Graveyard when I have a Tuner Monster on my side of the field!"

"A Synchro Summon eh?" Jack grinned, "Let's see it! Throw your Synchros at me if all I care!"

"I'll tune Junk Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog…" He shouted, "Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! I synchro summon… Junk Warrior!" A large, blue and white Robot appeared above the opponent's D-Wheel.

"That sure made for a pretty early appearance!" Jack laughed, feeling a wave of deja vu. His opponent remained silent. Jack frowned, even though he knew this Duel, the opponent showed no signs of recognizing him… could it be that he was wrong? No… he had to be right…

"Junk Warrior! Attack Mad Demon with Scrap Fist!" He ordered. The blue and white robot charged at his demon, destroying it with a powerful punch. Jack gritted his teeth as his own cheap D-Wheel rocked under the force, and his Life Points dropped to 3500.

Jack stayed unfazed, "My turn! I summon Double Protector in defense mode! Then, I place a card face down and end my turn! Well! It's your turn, Yusei!"

His opponent flinched, and briefly looked back, but did not say a word. Jack mentally flinched himself when he realized he used Yusei's name. He brushed it off. For the first time in over six months, he felt his blood pump through his veins. The thrill of Duelling lifted the weight he had been feeling, and in one exhilarating moment, he almost forgot about everything. All he could see was 'Yusei' in front of him, and cards in his hand!

"I summon Speed Warrior from my hand! Because Speed Warrior is a level two or lower monster, its attack points get added onto Junk Warriors! Making Junk Warrior's attack now 3200! Speed Warrior's effect also activates! Doubling its attack the moment it is summoned! Speed Warrior! Attack Double Protector!" Jack watched as his opponent's monster destroy his own.

Jack grinned, "Because it was in defense mode when you destroyed it, it halves the attack of one of your monsters until the end of the next turn!"

His opponent did not reply, instead he called out, "Junk Warrior! Attack the Player directly!"

Junk Warrior charged at Jack, and Jack prepared for the impact, but instead he heard sirens. Swearing to himself, he sped up next to his opponent. He looked at Jack, and Jack could see the urgency in his eyes, "I can't get caught by Security."

_Stop! You are in violation of the Duelling Prohibition within the Satellite. Please pull over your D-Wheels now!_

Jack nodded, "How about we team up to deal with them then?"

The other just looked at the road, "I can't risk that."

"Then let's go." Jack grumbled, he sped up and arched onto a side street, thankfully, the other followed him.

"Who are you?" He asked,

"Jack Atlas." Jack replied, "And you?"

"Yusei." He replied.

A wide grin crossed Jack's face. He knew it! After all this time, he had finally found Yusei! And better yet, he was alive!

The sirens were now coming from in front of them. Jack cursed and directed his D-Wheel down an alleyway, Yusei was only too quick to follow.

The sirens were coming closer now. Jack held his breath as they exited out the other side of the alleyway… and slammed on the breaks.

They were surrounded on all sides by Sector Security. Each one pointed their stun-guns at the two men.

"Dismount your D-Wheels and get on the ground! Hands on your heads!" One of them shouted. Jack heard Yusei rev his engine, he knew the other was going to make a break for it. He prepared to gun it as well…

And then Yusei took off, automatically, he followed, and the Officers fired their stun guns. And the next thing he knew, he was falling to the dirt, his borrowed D-Wheel spinning away from him, and his world fading to black.

* * *

><p>Well, looks like Jack tracked down Yusei before Aki did… though now both of them are in the hands of Sector Security… is this fate coming full circle? What will Papa do when he finds out that Yusei could be within Kako's grasp? Find out soon!<p>

I was nervous about this chapter, since I am not very good at duelling, I tried to use the original script duel - and hopefully did not screw that up, I was not sure whether or not this would work. I hope it turned out ok?

This is my first attempt at an original fanfiction, so please review!


	15. Chapter 15: Trapped

Chapter 15: Trapped

"But Sir! You heard Kako's orders…"

"I don't care what that nut job has to say. My orders come from Director Goodwin himself. He said investigate the man with the mark on his arm."

"And the other one?"

"We are to investigate if he has a mark as well."

Jack struggled to open his eyes. His entire body was stiff, and it hurt to move. What the hell happened? Where was he? His cheek burned and felt swollen… did he fall on his face? The panic washed over him. Not his face! What if he had a permanent scar or something? He finally managed to open his eyes and looked up at a metal hanging lamp, swaying gently above where he lay - strapped to a stainless steel table. His shirt had been removed, and his arm was pulled out, twisted so his mark was facing upwards.

What the hell was going on? Where was he?

The voices were moving steadily away. Jack turned his head and saw that he was in a square room, a strange machine was in the corner of the room. That was what they called a CT Scan right?

"Y-Yusei?" Jack asked, but the younger Satellite was nowhere to be found. He let his head fall back against the table with a bang. Suddenly, he wanted to pound his head against that table repeatedly. How did Sector Security find them?

The door at the end of the hallway creaked open, and a person wearing a white cloak stepped in, hood pulled far over his head. He walked over to the foot of the table, and Jack had to now crane his head upwards to see him.

"You just had to get curious, didn't you?" A strangely familiar voice stated.

"B-Bruno?" Jack gasped.

The man walked up to the side of Jack's 'bed' and flicked a button, the restraints holding him down snapped open. "Follow me."

Jack did not know what to think. He just sat up and saw his old friend, a look of shock clear on his face. Didn't Bruno die three years ago? Did the altered past also change Bruno's death? Slowly, he got up and followed the other, out of the room, and another across the hall. Bruno waited at the door while Jack entered. The room on the other side looked like a surveillance room. There was a desk with multiple monitors displaying the room Jack was just in. Jack could see charter of his stats, and diagrams of his mark tacked to the walls around him.

"Sit down." Bruno stated, locking the door behind him.

"Bruno…" Jack asked,

"Its Antinomy, remember?" He replied calmly, pulling up a chair next to Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked,

"Don't you remember?" Antinomy asked, "Zone sent me back to watch over Yusei. Kako's own separate 'project' here has devastated Yliaster's plans."

"Of Ark Cradle?" Jack hissed.

Antinomy did not reply. He just lowered his hood, revealing the face of their old friend - and probably safe to say, one of Yusei's best friends. A friend that turned out to be a double agent… "Zone gave Kako the ability to transcend time in order to get the information he needed about Yusei - which he did, but after that, he abandoned orders and started working on his own."

"What about you? Do you remember the correct time stream?" Jack asked,

Antinomy shook his head, "Zone does. I guess he also got some of the Crimson Dragon's protection from Yusei."

"Where is Yusei?" Jack asked,

"In a prison cell." Antinomy replied.

Jack frowned, "But he was in front of me… he was still driving when I went down."

Antinomy frowned, "Well… there is a funny story to that…"

… … …

Yusei frowned from underneath his helmet. This stranger next to him swore under his breath. Sector Security stood all around them. There was no way out. Memories flashed before his eyes… the image of Kako pointing after him, yelling at Security to get him… if he was caught now, he'd be a sitting duck, ready for Kako to shoot down.

For some reason, he felt an odd sense of Déjà vu. Here he was, sitting on his D-Wheel, surrounded by security pointing their guns at him, white this 'Jack Atlas' stood next to him. Something in his mind told him he was supposed to be arrested now. No! That could not happen! He took a deep breath and revved his engine. He heard Jack rev the engine of his own D-Wheel. Yusei did not look back at the other, he could not. Finally exhaling, he floored the accelerator. The Yusei-Go spun off, right through the crowd of Security Officers. He could hear their outraged cries but refused to stop. Quickly, he pulled the front of his D-Wheel up into a wheelie, and pushed his way through them. Yusei could hear them shooting their guns - he felt one hit the wheel of his D-Wheel and it rocked violently.

And then he heard it - a loud crash.

Yusei turned around, and saw Jack's D-Wheel hit the ground. He saw several electric shocks fly from the guns after Jack fell, hitting the blond Signer's body. Yusei's heart skipped a beat. With that much electricity, the man was probably unconscious, or dead.

He did not even give himself time to think. Even though he just met this Duellist, he held onto a strong belief that no Duellist was evil. The familiar feeling he got from the other did not help either. He moved automatically, whirling his D-Wheel around and charging back at the Officers. They stood there shocked for a moment but raised their guns towards him - firing rapidly. He felt a blast hit him square in the arm, and he gasped against the electricity that coursed from it. He was so close to reaching Jack…

Another shot fired from the Officers, and this one hit him in the chest with such a force it knocked him backwards. He screamed as he hit the ground, the Yusei-Go spinning away from him. The shock left him breathless, and his arm screamed in agony, but ignoring it, he pulled himself up into a crouch and started to crawl towards Jack. Another officer shot out at him, and Yusei was already too weak to even think about dodging it. It hit him in the ribs, and knocked him over. This time, he just laid there panting, fighting to keep consciousness. What did the Officers have the stun guns set for anyway?

Two Officers broke away from the group and walked up to Yusei, roughly pulling him to his feet. His head was spinning, and the sharp upwards motion made him feel ill. Through the blur, he could see Sector Security moving aside for someone who also seemed familiar, walked up.

"Director Goodwin!" They said in unison, "The fugitive has been captured."

Goodwin grabbed Yusei's arm and pulled the sleeve up. With a frown he smacked it away, and the Officer quickly snatched it before Yusei could struggle. He turned sharply away from them, "Take him to the Facility. DO NOT inform Sir Kako. Lock him up in the Hive or Isolation if you have to."

"Yes Sir!" They replied.

Yusei growled and tried to struggle, but the officer just raised his stun gun, and launched a powerful burst into his ribs. Yusei screamed and felt his body go limp in the enemy's grasp. He watched helplessly as Director Goodwin walked over to Jack and grabbed the man's arm, pulling the sleeve up and removing his glove. A dark - almost sinister - smile stretched across his face, "Take this one to the lab. We'll run some quick tests on him."

"Yes Sir!" Two more Officers chanted, running forward to grab Jack. Yusei closed his eyes, not wanting to know what happens next… It was all his fault that Jack was in this mess. If he wasn't caught with him, he never would have been arrested.

"Jack… Dad…" He whispered, "I'm sorry…"

After that, he must have passed out, because the next thing he knew, was he was sitting in a chair in a dark room, a bright, overhead light shone down on him. He blinked a few times to try and adjust his eyes.

A strange voice loomed out towards him, "Name…" Yusei remained silent, but he felt someone grab his hair, and pull his head upwards. "Name boy! We don't have all day."

Yusei gasped in surprise. "Yu…" he stopped himself short, "Yukio Muto."

"Yukio Muto?" There was some typing on a keyboard, followed by some basic questions, like age, date of birth, etcetera. Yusei quickly made up answers for each one of her questions.

"Sit still." She replied coldly, walking away from the computer and holding a strange device in front of his face. Yusei held his breath, this seemed all too familiar… but why? It was like he was reliving the events from a past life.

A sharp pain seared through his face, and he screamed out in agony. It felt like she was engraving something into his cheek. The strange machine only lasted a few seconds, then shut off. But the pain from the machine lingered on afterwards, Panting heavily, he fell back into the chair, before Security Officers pulled him up and dragged him from the room.

"Lock him in Cell B2. This is his first time offence. Mr. Muto. Due to this being your first time in contact with Security, your Duel Monster cards have been confiscated, as with your D-Wheel. The Director just wants to do some tests on you, and you are free to go."

For some reason… Yusei doubt that…

… … …

Antinomy stood up, "Come. I'll take you to your prison cell."

"Why not help us escape?" Jack asked,

"I have my orders." Antinomy snapped, "But trust me… Zone is not happy with Kako. If Kako does not report in soon, he may come here to find him."

"Zone will be coming here?" Jack gasped,

"Maybe. Let's hope it does not come down to this. Zone is willing to see if Kako's experiment works in the end." Antinomy replied, herding Jack towards the door,

"But are you willing to let Yusei die?" Jack said sternly,

"…I don't even know who that is anymore." Antinomy replied coldly, "Let's go."

Antinomy lead Jack down the halls of the Facility to a cell, before locking him up and walking away. Jack whirled around angrily and stopped dead in his tracks.

Yusei was sitting on the bottom bunk of the cell, his ankle chained to the foot of the bed, his hands were clasped on his knees, and his head was bowed. A worried, almost frightened look was on his face. Jack had never seen him look like that before… it just wasn't… it just wasn't Yusei.

"Yusei." Jack said softly, probably more softly then he meant to. Yusei jumped and looked over at Jack so fast, that if it was any other situation, it would have been comical. The two just stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Jack went to move against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Yusei asked after a few seconds,

"Humph. Nothing will get the 'Master of Faster' down." He paused for a second, "And what about you?" Jack really did not know what to say. This was the same person he had grown up with, had betrayed, and had been forgiven by… and yet at the same time - it wasn't.

Yusei looked down at his hands, "I…I'm sorry for getting you involved."

"Humph! You had better!" Jack snapped, "Honestly! Do you know all the trouble we've gone through in the last six months because of you?"

Yusei looked confused, "But… this is the first time we've met?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a second. How would he explain this? If he told Yusei he was from an alternate time stream he would think he was crazy…what should he say? After a few seconds pause, he said, "Yusei… you lived at an orphanage since you were a baby - correct?"

"How?" He asked,

"I'm not sure what happened, but you died…Sector Security chased you off a cliff?" When Yusei only stared at him blankly, he continued, "You spent your childhood days playing with two other boys… I remember Yusei… that was me - Jack."

After a few seconds hesitation, a wave of relief seemed to pass over Yusei's face, "J-Jack?" He stood up and tried to walk over to the other, but the chain would not let him reach him, so swallowing his pride, Jack walked over to Yusei.

"Its been a long time." Jack nodded, patting Yusei on the shoulder,

Yusei winced as pain sparked from his arm, "Yes…"

The look on Yusei's face crushed Jack. It was a defeated, lonely look, "I know what happened, Yusei."

Yusei jumped, "W-what?"

"Kako is trying to kill you." Jack stated, "You've been hiding from him all these years…"

Yusei turned away from Jack and sat on the bed, "It doesn't matter now. As soon as Kako realizes I'm here… I'm dead."

Anger ruptured through Jack, and before he knew it, he was pulling Yusei up by the front of his jacket, "What kind of talk is that? Where is the Yusei I know that would never give up? Where is the man that always found a way out, that always saved the day? What happened to the real King of Duellists?" It hurt him to admit the last one, but now that the faucet was on, he could not turn it off, "Huh? You always used to have an answer for everything! You always found a way out! What happened to the guy who escaped the Satellite through a sewer in only three minutes? The guy who Duelled his way out of the Facility and Duelled his way through the Fortune Cup to become the King of Duellists? The same guy who defeated the Dark Signers and lead his team to victory in the WRGP as well as saved Neo Domino City from Arc Cradle?" He released Yusei and stepped back. He was panting heavily, and hadn't realized he had been shouting.

Yusei looked confused, he turned away from Jack, "I think… you've got the wrong guy."

"I can see that I do." Jack snapped, "But with any luck - I'll have the right guy back."

Yusei just laid down on the bed and faced his back towards Jack. The sight of the defeated man in front of him, hurt Jack more then anything else.

"Well. I don't know about you, but I'm not standing around to watch them kill you." Jack snapped, "So, make with the lock picking already."

Yusei just looked over his shoulder at Jack, "You seriously think we can escape?"

"I'm pretty sure there is nothing you can't do. And that is why I hate you." Jack snapped. "So get off your ass and get us out of here. We have a Duel to finish."

Jack's heard was racing. Normally he would have never said such a thing to Yusei… maybe it was because he believed they can repair the time stream? He shook his head. Playing 'daddy' for six months was starting to make him go soft.

Wait… right! He was here in a cell within the Facility… did Stephanie know? She will get worried if she came home and he was not there… He shook his head. Wait? Why did he care? It was not as if he was really married to her or anything. 'This' Jack was, but he wasn't. Women were just a distraction. He would get his Pro status back, and become the Master of Faster again before he knew it! Then he could forget about Stephanie, and let her return to her dead end job at the café, and Jason, Jaclyn and Sasha… because none of them would have ever been born!

And then for some reason, he felt sad.

* * *

><p>I had to split this chapter up, so no Aki, Rua, and Papa in this one… it was getting too long. And sorry for the long chapter…<p>

Anyway,

This is my first attempt at an original fan fiction, so please review! I love them all, and they always give me the determination to get the next chapter out as quick as possible!


	16. Chapter 16: Preemptive Strike

Sorry for the wait! Between back to school shopping, and end of summer adventures, I did not have much time for writing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Preemptive Strike<p>

"Yusei? Yusei are you down here?"

Papa flicked on a light as he came down the stairs into the workshop. There were three D-Wheels lined up against the wall with price tags attached to them, and a forth one raised up on jacks. There was no sight of that boy anywhere. He frowned and walked into the shop, there was a note taped to a refrigerator,

Going to get more parts for the D-Wheels.

Will be back later.

- Yusei

Papa frowned. It worried him whenever Yusei went off alone. In fact, it worried him to the point he hated it. He turned around to the two girls following him down the stairs, "Sorry ladies, but my son is not here."

Aki frowned. What did the old man just call his son? No… she must have heard wrong… She sighed heavily, "Ok then… can we just get our part so we can give it to Crow?"

"Hmm… I'm no good with D-Wheel parts… you'll have to wait for my son. Come on back tomorrow." Papa promised.

"You promise he'll be here?" Aki asked, rather annoyed.

"He will." Papa nodded.

The sound of the bell attached to the front door rang down towards them. Papa excused himself and went back upstairs.

Aki looked at Ruka, "I guess there is nothing more we can do here…"

Ruka sighed, "I guess… We'll come back again tomorrow…"

… … …

Crow got off his chair in a disgruntled grunt as a quick, hard knock pounded on the warehouse door.. He walked over and opened it quickly, "What up?"

Stephanie was standing on the other side of the door. The wind was starting to pick up, and the sky was darkened by a thick layer of clouds. The air smelled like rain.

She was holding her baby in her arms, bundled up in a hole-covered old blanket. Tears strained down from her hazel eyes, "C-Can I come in?"

Crow raised an eyebrow. Her outfit looked thrown together, and her shoes were not even tied up. It looked like she had come over here in a hurry. Now why would his best friends wife come running to him at this hour?

"You do realize it's the middle of the night?" Crow replied softly,

"You're the only one I can turn to." She sobbed.

A quick smile stretched across Crow's face as she said that. He opened the door wider, "Well then, by all means." She stepped inside, and he closed the door after her. "You can put Sasha in with the other children. They're already asleep."

Stephanie nodded and disappeared through the warehouse to where the other children were sleeping.

Crow walked over to his hand-installed fridge and pulled out a beer, he called out, "Want a drink, Steph?"

Stephanie came back, rubbing her arms and sniffling, "Y-Yes please." He tossed one at her and walked over, offering her one of the thread-bare seats. She sat down with a nod, "T-Thank you."

Crow sat down across from her, cracking open his beer, "So, what's eatin' ya?"

"Eating me?" Stephanie replied quietly. She sighed and cracked her own beer open, taking a deep swallow. Crow watched her quietly. When she finished chugging the beer, she put it aside with a sob, "I-It's Jack."

Crow raised an eyebrow. The disappointment was clear on his face. He finished off his beer and got up for another one, he grabbed Stephanie's can on the way.

"J-Jack's has been acting weird lately." She said, Crow returned with two more beers, passing one to her before sitting down. She nodded and cracked it open, "I mean, he's been sneaking out late… drinking a lot more then usual, talking about strange things like, 'fixing the past' and 'getting things back to normal', and he doesn't pay the same amount of attention to the kids… and no attention to me at all! Do you know the last time we had sex?" She broke down and took another swig from the can,

Crow tried to hide his grin under a look of concern, "Trouble in paradise?"

Stephanie shrugged, "The late nights… the new look…the talk of 'fixing things'… you don't think… You don't think he's having an affair on me do you?"

Crow leaned back in his seat. How the hell would he answer that? Instead of saying anything, he just chugged his beer, and leaned forward to rub her leg.

When Crow said nothing, Stephanie continued, "A-And if that doesn't help matters", she hiccupped, "I-I've seen him wandering around town with this sexy woman who is all breasts and sex appeal…" She grabbed Crow's hand, dropping the empty can beside her. Crow swallowed hard as he looked at her sad, pleading face. She pulled his hand up to her chest, wrapping both hands around it, "Jack snuck out again tonight… he has not been home since this evening. He said he was going over here to see you… but he is clearly not here." She pulled herself closer to him, draping herself over his lap, his hand still firmly clenched in hers.

Crow's mind began playing tricks on him, and he struggled to keep his imagination in check. He could feel himself getting hard as she sobbed on the ground in front of him, arms and head draped over his lap.

"Your Jack's best friend… you would tell me if he's having an affair with that red-haired woman, or anyone else… right?" She sniffled.

Reluctantly, Crow sighed, he stroked her hair and picked her off the floor, putting her back on the chair, "Yes. Don't worry about it." He turned away from her before he could not take it any longer and walked outside into the cold air.

It had just started to rain. Jack had been here… but he took off on one of his D-Wheels, and did not return. Did something happen to him? He looked back at Stephanie, who was already passed out on the chair. With a sigh he turned around and walked out into the rain, towards his own D-Wheel.

… … …

The door swung open so sharply it banged against the wall. Jack was awoken with a start. He was lying on the top bunk of the bed, after hours of racking his brains on a way to escape, he had finally given up for the night, and gone to bed. He had barely been asleep ten minutes before two Officers came charging into the cell.

"Director Goodwin wants the blonde one." One of them ordered, "Bring him quickly." He looked over at Yusei, who had not even moved when the door opened, and grabbed the chain around his ankle, pulling it as hard as he could, yanking Yusei roughly from the bed, "Get a move on you! You're being moved."

Jack cursed silently. They were splitting them up? This was not good…

Yusei just sat up and glared sharply at the guard, Jack could almost see that familiar, determined look that the 'normal' Yusei always wore. Slowly, he climbed to his feet, his eyes shifting over to Jack. It was as if he was trying to tell Jack something, and automatically, he knew what it was. Even though this was a different time line, Yusei was still Yusei after all. Jack nodded, allowing the first Officer to pull his hands behind his back, as the second bent down to unchain Yusei…

As soon as the lock clicked, Yusei brought his now free knee up, and slammed it right into the Officer's face. The Officer grunted, and fell over unconscious.

"What the?" The other gasped, but before he could do anything, Jack grabbed the man by the front of the shirt, threw him over his shoulder, and against the wall. The Officer's head hit the concrete with a sickening smack.

Before the gravity of the situation sunk in, Jack went and picked up the Officer as Yusei grabbed the other. "Take their uniforms." He whispered,

Jack's hand flung up to his still throbbing cheek, "And what good would that do us? With these marks we're sitting ducks."

"Its better then walking out there in our regular clothes." Yusei snapped, removing his jacket.

With a disapproving sigh, Jack took off his shirt, "Fine. I did not like this shirt anyway."

Once fully clothed, Jack and Yusei quickly chained both of the Officer's hands in the shackle, and turned, walking nonchalantly away. Jack swallowed hard, and began to follow him.

"Jack…" Yusei whispered eventually,

"What?" He snapped.

Yusei lowered his head, Jack could not see his face under the hat, "I - I don't know what happened after I was adopted… but… I'm sorry for not telling you I'm alive."

"You had better be!" Jack snapped, folding his arms, "You know how much trouble you've put us in?"

Yusei nodded, "I just… I'm being watched Jack. I was so afraid growing up that he would find me… and the last thing I wanted was to get you, Crow, Martha, and everyone else involved. So I stayed away. Dad is an amazing Duellist. I've never seen him loose. As a child… I used to take comfort in that, I believed that as long as I was with him, I was safe. But - I also believed that if I met up with you and the others… I'd only drag you in with me."

"And you wouldn't think we'd want to be dragged in?" Jack snapped. He quickly reached out and grabbed Yusei's shoulder, causing the other to stop with a gasp, "Yusei. We could have helped. You did not have to live in fear all this time…"

A small smile stretched across Yusei's face, and Jack saw a brief shadow of the old Yusei in it, but it faded almost as fast as it had appeared. He shook his head, "Kako is relentless… Crow told me about your family, and how much you love them. I can't imagine doing anything to take you away from them."

Jack's grip tightened on Yusei's shoulder, and the other looked up at him with a surprised look, "Crow… Crow knows your alive?"

Yusei quickly brushed his hand off, "Y-Yes. He comes to the Duel Shop regularly…I made him promise to stay away… and not to tell anyone about me…"

Jack growled, turning away from Yusei and walking forward, "When we get out… I'll kill that bastard." Silently, Yusei followed.

Surprisingly, there was little guards, and little obstructions as they walked down the halls, towards the exit. The two walked in silence, side by side - Yusei thinking about how he would apologize to Papa, and Jack imagining all the ways he was going to punish Crow.

… … …

Where the hell was he? Kako threw some paperwork across the room with a roar. He leaned back in his seat. So far, Yusei being alive has not caused any problems for him. The boy had grown up terrified even to venture outside by himself. Now that he was an adult, he did go out from time to time, and recently, more frequently. But he never approached his old 'family', nor did he do anything to get himself involved in anything in any way. So… why was the future not changing? Did he really have to kill Yusei? Could he?

A quick knock on the door made Kako jump upright. He quickly sat up in his seat and straightened out his desk, "Enter."

A single Officer entered, he saluted Kako, "Sir! You told us to keep a watch if certain people enter the Kame Duel Shop?"

"Yes?" There was no hiding the agitated tone,

"Well, two girls entered matching your descriptions yesterday for a while, and then came back today. Both times, they left with nothing."

"Which ones" Kako growled,

"Akiza Izayoi, and the female twin… Ruka, I believe."

Kako snarled, tossing another wad of paper to the floor, "And you wait till NOW to tell me?" He could almost see his Yusei meeting with that witch. That cannot be allowed! If Yusei were to learn about the altered past… that could destroy his future!

"Thank you. That would be all." Kako replied, suddenly regaining his composure. He waved the guard off.

Turning swiftly around in his chair, Kako looked thoughtful. For a long time, he had wanted to get this old man out of the way. He had never even accounted for the old man as an obstacle in his plans. But here he was, standing firmly between him and Yusei. But the old man was a tremendous Duellist. As soon as Kako almost lost to him, he had spent almost all of his free time researching everything he needed to know about him, all the many tournaments he had won, the adventures he had had - and from what he had gathered, this old man was close to invincible…

But he had also gathered the perfect counter deck. A deck he had quickly built just to counter the other's cards. The new deck was almost complete… and if Aki really was in there confronting Yusei, now would be the time to test run it.

Yes… it was now or never. He was going to get 'Papa' out of the way, one way or the other.

* * *

><p>Anyone catch how Kako was referring to Yusei? Anyway, sorry about the confusion last chapter, I worded Antinomy's sentence wrong, he said, 'I guess he also got some of the Crimson Dragon's protection from Yusei.' … The sentence should have ended in a question mark, as Antinomy doesn't know, he was guessing.<p>

And a big thank you to Beautiful-Surreal for instructing me on how to add more then fifteen documents in Doc Manager. Without her help, this chapter could have taken much longer to be uploaded...

And as always: Please review! This is my first attempt at an original fan fiction, so reviews are always appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17: Broken Lives

Sorry for the long wait! I was grounded for awhile, and school started again, so I have a lot of homework - that and other projects have been taking up my time, but I decided to write this instead of finish my homework…

Oh! And…

WARNING: This fan fiction MAY go up to M in the next few chapters, I don't know what FF's rules are towards violence, but just to be on the safe side, I may switch it to M… I'll have to do some research on what 's rules are towards violence.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Broken Lives<p>

Crow had no idea where he was going, only that he was going there in a hurry. The rain made the roads slippery, and a few times his D-Wheel skidded around corners. He frowned. He was cold, wet, and the buzz was wearing off. What was Stephanie thinking? Coming over so late at night just to complain about Jack! He gritted his teeth and pushed the D-Wheel faster. For years he had envied Jack - to the point he almost did not like to be around the other. Jack had everything. He worked hard everyday, putting in overtime to try and improve what little life he could give his three adorable children, and adoring wife… constantly talking about how lucky he is…

Crow pressed down on the break, skidding sideways to a stop in the middle of the abandoned street. He took off his helmet and looked down at his reflection in the puddles below. Jack had given up everything for Stephanie - his dream of escaping the Satellite, of becoming a great Duellist. He honestly believed he owed her for bringing him out of the dark place he entered after Yusei… disappeared. He couldn't say 'died' anymore, since he knew for years that his childhood friend was alive - only, Yusei would not tell let him tell anyone.

He looked up at the thick rain clouds above as a chilly wind started to pick up. What was wrong with Jack recently? Crow himself, had not realized anything was wrong until Stephanie brought it up. But now it was as clear as day. For some reason, he thought that was natural, that, this 'Jack' was the 'right' Jack, and the Jack he had known his entire life was the 'wrong' Jack. It felt strange…

He swore and shoved his helmet back over his hair. He had to find Jack. But where could he be?

He revved the engine and took off, soaring into the night, and heading straight for the only place he was never supposed to go…

He rounded the corner and entered the intersection, having to slam on his breaks again. A duel was underway in the center of the intersection. Crow spat and was about to turn around, when he realized who was Duelling…

… … …

Kako laughed, spinning around in his chair, hand behind his head. He hummed merrily to himself. This was all just too much fun! Yusei was terrified, a mere shadow of the man he once was, and his friends were useless to save him! Thoughts buzzed through his head on how he could make Yusei suffer more before he finally disposed of him.

A sly smile stretched his face. Oh yes! Over the years he had formed so many evil plans for dispatching Yusei… but he never thought it would actually be like this! He leapt from the chair with a cheer. First off, before he could even get to Yusei, he would have to 'take care' of the Old Man that he hid behind.

The man's name rang through his head like someone was hitting a gong. It hurt so badly he wanted to scream out in fury! Instead, he laughed merrily. It did not matter, his secret weapon was ready, and this deck would destroy the Old Man for sure!

He stopped laughing and reached over to pick up the deck, and suddenly, it was silent. Kako raised an eyebrow, the silence annoyed him. He opened his mouth to break it, when he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the wall. He stood up, an annoyed look on his face, and walked over to the wall. He gently pressed the side of his face to the wall and listened.

"Bad news Director Goodwin!"

"What is it?"

"It's the two Satellite scum we picked up earlier today… they have escaped."

There was a pause, and then, "Who? We capture a lot of Satellite's every day?"

"I believe we have identified them as, Yukio Muto, and Jack Atlas."

Kako grinned darkly. His eyes flickered with pleasure. He cackled loudly, "Nice try Yusei! But I know that is you!" He rubbed his hands together, "This is perfect! Simply perfect! I couldn't ask for a better stage! What fun would it be to kill Yusei when he is a sitting duck behind bars? What fun is it if I can't do a little 'bear-baiting'?" He stepped out. Now time to work his magic - with his help, 'Yukio' will find his way out of the prison. All it would take was a little, 'manipulating'. He picked up the phone and dialled a number, flipping through his new deck as he waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" A voice answered,

"Hi. This is Kako." His voice suddenly serious, "I am sending two Guards out your way. Let them go through unchecked."

"But sir! I've heard there may be two prisoners dressed as security guards?"

Kako frowned, "That was an order. Let the two guards go through."

"Y-Yes sir."

Kako laughed and hung up the phone. It was all too easy…now, it was time to pay a certain elder a visit…

… … …

Papa paced the living room of his two-bedroom apartment, build above the Duel Shop, and the Garage. His eyes were locked on the door which lead downstairs and outside. Where was Yusei? The worry inside him was boiling. Why had he not come home yet? Did Kako get him?

Papa shook his head and sat down on the couch. No! He couldn't think that way… Yusei was fine. Maybe he ran into those ladies who were looking for him?

A maniacal laugh resonated through the apartment. Papa snapped to attention, the fear clear in his eyes. There was only one person he knew that laughed like that…

He jumped up from his seat and ran over to the window. Kako stood in the intersection below, his white cloak pulled over his head. Papa frowned, and he watched Kako wave him over… how did the creep find where he was living?

Papa reached out and grabbed an old jacket, throwing it around his shoulders before walking out into the rain, "What do you want Kako?"

Kako grinned, "You know what I want, old man! Duel me!"

Papa folded his arms with a frown, "I do not have a Duel Disk anymore."

"You own a Duel Shop." Kako pointed, "You have no excuse!"

"And what if I refuse?" Papa snapped,

Kako's eyes darkened, "Then you'll never see your son again."

Papa retorted, "Your lying!"

Kako threw his head back, laughing up into the rain, "If only! Haven't you wondered why Yusei has not come home yet? Its because I have him tightly locked up. All I have to do is give the order, and Yusei will be executed for 'stealing' a D-Wheel."

"You're a monster." Papa growled, "Fine! I'll Duel you! Just leave Yusei alone!"

Papa activated his Duel Disk, "I promise, if you manage to beat me, I'll set him free." He was not about to tell the old man that Yusei was on his way there… already escaping from prison… and if his timing was right, he would arrive at the perfect moment.

"Wait here." Papa replied, turning back inside to fetch a Duel Disk.

… … …

Aki could not sleep. She tossed and turned on her old pile of rotting blankets, but could not sleep. Finally, she sat up, "Ruka… are you awake?"

"Uh huh." Ruka nodded in the darkness. The sound of the storm outside, and her own thoughts, had kept her awake, "Can't sleep?"

Aki shook her head, "Its that Old Man. I think he's hiding something."

"You too?" Ruka leaned up,

"It's the D-Wheels that were for sale in the Garage." Aki stood up, pulling her nightdress over her head, "Doesn't the handy-work look familiar?"

Ruka also climbed out of bed, sliding her own pyjamas' off, "Don't get your hopes up Aki."

"So you noticed it too?" There was no masking the excitement in her voice. She slid her dress over her head, "Lets go back to the shop. I want to meet the Mechanic."

Ruka nodded, "Ok!"

Aki turned and left the room, Ruka right behind her. The warehouse was quiet. What was Crow doing? It wasn't all that late… he was still usually up? She walked down the stairs and stopped in her tracks.

Stephanie was asleep on the couch, an empty beer can still in her hand. What was she doing here? Where was Crow?

Something wasn't right, she could just feel it. She turned to Ruka, "Let's take one of Crow's D-Wheels…" The younger Signer nodded. They crept past Stephanie, and out to where Crow kept his 'projects.'

Ruka frowned, "Are you sure any of these will work?"

Aki frowned, "Lets hope so… come on, help me find one that will run."

It took them a while to find one that would start, and by that time, Aki was annoyed. She climbed on the rusty old D-Wheel, "Lets go!" Ruka nodded and climbed on behind her.

The two of them took off, just as the front door opened up…

… … …

Rua leaned forward in his bed as he saw light from the hallway peer in through his bedroom, he looked up groggily. Who the hell could that be? That annoying brat of a sister of his had not been home in days, and she took that stranger with her. Wasn't he alone in the house? He reached under his pillow for the pocket knife he hid there.

"Relax, Rua." Rua froze. Even though he had never heard that voice before, it sounded familiar, almost like an old friend he had not seen in years. Whoever it was, welcomed himself into his room, and flicked on a light. He flinched away from it for a second, squeezing his eyes shut from the glare, before slowly opening them. A strange man with blue hair and black eyes stood in front of him, dressed in a strange white uniform.

"You do not have to be afraid Rua…my name is Antinomy." The stranger said, "I am here to give you a warning…"

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

Papa's Identity Revealed!

…if you have not guessed it already…

And, what does Antinomy want with Rua? Whose Duel did Crow stumble upon? Will Yusei and Jack make it to Papa's in time? And will Aki and Ruka arrive in time to meet the Mechanic? Find out next time!

Again,

WARNING: I don't know what rules are against violence, so the next chapter MAY go up to M. I hope not, but if you have not favourite this story, or bookmarked it, or whatever, and don't see a chapter appear within a few days, look for the new chapter under M. I'll do some research to see what the rules are… I know a bit of violence is allowed under T, so we will see.

And as always, this is my first attempt at an original story. Please review! Thank you so much! And sorry for the wait, I promise to update more frequently.


	18. Chapter 18: Pesticide

WARNING: This fanfic MAY go up to M in the next few chapters. Depending on what FF sees as violence.

Oh, and yes, I know I used the 'anime rules' for the Duel, I'm not a Duellist myself, so if I made any mistakes on the duel, I am SO SORRY! I really tried my best, and I hope that it turns out ok?

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Pesticide<p>

Rua blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. He peered through the brightness, his eyes struggling to make out the shadow that stood within the light. Within a few seconds, his eyes adjusted enough for him to see the outline of a tall man with blue hair, and black eyes, wearing a white uniform, standing in his doorway. Without thinking, he reached under his pillow for his pocket knife.

"You do not have to be afraid Rua…my name is Antinomy." The stranger said, "I am here to give you a warning…"

Rua frowned, still holding the knife tightly in his hand, "Who the hell are you, what are you doing in my house, and why the hell do you think I want to listen to anything you have to say?"

Antinomy's expression did not change. He welcomed himself into Rua's room, "Because you need to make a choice, Rua. A choice that will make the difference between life…and death."

… … …

Aki raced through the wet streets of the Satellite, rain pouring down on her head. She felt Ruka press against her back, trying to keep as warm as possible… but in this downpour, that was next to impossible. The older exSigner tried to ignore her friend, and pressed down on the gas, whipping around a corner. The idea that the Mechanic was someone she knew haunted her…

…Yusei…

She wanted to close her eyes and drown in his name. He had done so much for her over the years. If it was not for him, she never would have learned to ride a D-Wheel, she would never know what it was like to have friends, or feel compassion…or love. She would still be in Divine's clutches as part of the Arcadia Movement, as the Black Rose Witch, or worse.

She looked up and saw a flash of light in the direction of that old man's shop. A wall of Blue Flames erupted into the night air. Aki gasped shouted back at her passenger, "Ruka! You see that?"

Ruka nodded, "A Shadow Duel… let's hurry Aki."

Aki did not have to be told twice. She gunned the motor, and took off, racing towards the Duel before her. The D-Wheel sharply rounded a corner, and after slamming on the brakes, and sliding several feet, came to a screeching halt. The Rose exSigner looked up at the Duel about to take place in front of the Kame Duel Shop…

The Old Man from earlier was standing proudly in front of his shop, a brand new Duel Disk on his arm, and an old, worn-out deck of cards once again set into action. Across from the Old Man, was Kako, his eyes wide and crazed, laughing manically.

"Aki! Look!" Ruka gasped, pointing out past the two Duellists and to the other side of the flames. Aki looked over and saw Crow standing oddly on the other side. She quickly stepped off the brake, and raced over to the other side.

"There you are Crow!" She panted, "What is going on here?"

Crow shrugged, "I don't know…just got here myself."

"What are you doing here?" Ruka asked,

"I cam here to see…" He caught himself, "…If I could get that part for my D-Wheel you guys have not gotten yet…"

"In the middle of the night?" Aki asked, sceptically.

"When else?" Crow's voice was unsteady, "When you've got security constantly on your trail, nights the best time to get out and do anything…"

Aki frowned. She did not believe him one bit, but the Duel was starting, and she let the subject drop for the time being.

"Beauty before age." Kako laughed drawing his hand, "I go first!"

Papa nodded, drawing his own hand, "Very well…"

Kako cheered as he drew his first card. A sly grin crossing his face, "I've done a lot of research about you. Back in the old days you were considered a Hero. A Duellist of Legend - A King. Too bad age has dulled your shine."

"Know all you want about me." Papa stated, "It won't change the outcome of this Duel."

That familiar, creepy grin crossed Kako's face, "Oh yes… yes it will! I have not fought years for this day for nothing! Today is the day you fall, exKing of Duellists!"

"exKing?" Crow asked, but no one responded.

Kako placed five cards face down, four in his trap and spell card section, and one Face Down on the field. "With that," He said smugly, "I end my turn… its your move."

Papa nodded, drawing a card. He looked at it silently, his eyes intense, "You will pay for all the pain you put Yusei through all these years!"

"Yusei?" Aki gasped. She knew it! He must still be here…

"I lay one card face down." Papa stated, "And I summon Yellow Gadget to the field in attack mode!" He laid a card on the field, and the yellow monster he summoned in his last Duel with Kako appeared. "Because I successfully summoned Yellow Gadget, I get to add Green Gadget to my hand from my deck!"

Kako threw his head back and laughed into the rain, his hood fell back, revealing a head of shaggy blond hair, "Summon all the Gadget's you want! It won't change anything!"

"We'll see about that!" Papa yelled, "Yellow gadget! Attack his face down monster now!"

The yellow monster soared over towards Kako, and slammed itself down into the card in front of him. The card burst apart, but instead of looking worried, Kako just grinned, "Yugi, I'm disappointed in you." His large red eyes looked madder then ever, "You've become rusty in your old age! You did not even set anything down encase one of these face downs were a trap?"

Papa gasped, stepping back. How could he forget something so trivial? He looked down at his cards. He had not Duelled in so long… was he really that rusty?

"Don't worry," Kako laughed, "I don't have a trap to counter it. I have something even better!" The card Yellow Gadget attacked reformed itself, and flipped over, "You know this card and its effects quite well! In fact, you used it yourself once, didn't you King? I activate Marshmallon's Flip Ability! You loose 1000 LP!"

Papa gasped, looking down at his Duel Disk as his Life Points dropped from 4000, down to 3000. How did he oversee that? That was a novice move that he had not made since he was a little kid. He clenched his jaw and looked back up at Kako, "That won't happen again, I assure you…I end my turn."

Kako laughed, "Finally! Your end is near!" He drew a card, "My move!"

Kako laughed, throwing his arms into the air, "Yes! I could not ask for a better hand!" He looked at Papa, "I already know I'm going to win… want to know why? Because I've been to the future forty times already, watching this Duel over and over again, each time I came close to losing, I just went back and reworked my deck. Eventually, I knew what cards were going to shuffle where, and tweaked my deck to give me exactly what I need with every draw!" He spun around, "I will get every card I need! I cannot lose! I won't lose!"

He looked at Papa, "I play the Field Spell Card, Umi!" The ground underneath them seemed to turn to water, only leaving a patch of land beneath Papa, Kako, and their monster's feet.

"Why did you do that?" Papa snapped, looking around, "You don't even have any water monsters out?"

"I don't need them!" Kako laughed, "I Normal Summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 in attack mode! When play'd with Umi, this card can attack you directly. But that's not all… I activate one of my face down cards, DNA Surgery. This allows me to declare one type of monster, and every monster on the field becomes this type until this card is destroyed. I choose Fairy!"

Papa frowned, "Why Fairy? Umi gives 200 atk points only to Water Attribute monsters…"

"Why settle for only 200, when I can have 500!" Kako laughed, "I activate another one of my face down cards, Cestus of Dagla! This card can only be equipped to a Fairy Type monster, but, the bonus is - if the equipped monster attacks your Life Points directly, I gain that much! So since Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 is now a Fairy, I can equip it to him, raising his Atk points to 2000! And since Umi is in play… Amphibious can attack you directly - no matter how many Gadgets you have."

"Oh no!" Papa gasped, taking an unconscious step back.

"Oh yes!" Kako shrieked, "Amphibious! Attack the exKing directly!"

Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 dove underneath the water, and past Yellow Gadget, rising out of the water and charging at Papa. The man growled as the robotic monster slammed into him, knocking him to the ground, before disappearing back into the water.

Papa groaned, pushing himself onto his hands and knees. The pain felt so real… it had been so many years since he was in a Shadow Duel…

Kako laughed and walked over towards Papa, "Yugi Muto - the Ex King of Duellists - the Renowned King of games - long believed to have perished in Zero Reverse…" He stopped in front of the man, glaring down at him between poisonous eyes, "I was expecting more of a fight out of you. In all the other rounds, before I perfected my strategy, there was. But here you are, at your last 1000LPs, while I sit at 6000, on your hands and knees before me - like soon your beloved Yusei will be."

Yugi spat, climbing back to his feet, "The game is not over, until the last card is drawn."

Kako laughed, turning around to walk back to his own side of the field, "Your right… its not. Let's continue…"

"Dad!"

Yugi's eyes snapped over to behind Kako, and a wave of relief washed over him, "Yusei! Your alright?"

Yusei came to a stop on the other side of the flames, a worried look on his face.

Aki looked over, an expression of mixed shock and delight, "Y-Yusei?" She climbed down from the D-Wheel and dashed towards him. She pushed past Jack, and threw her arms around him, feeling the tears swell in her eyes, "Yusei, is it really you?"

Yusei looked down at her, confused. After a few seconds, she blushed and released him, stepping back, "I…We thought you were dead." She barely noticed Crow and Ruka run up behind her. When Yusei still looked confused she lowered her head, "I guess you don't remember us…"

Yusei looked over at Crow, but the red-head just shrugged.

Papa growled and looked back at Kako, "Yusei is in danger huh? Doesn't look like it to me."

Kako laughed, "I only told you that to get you in the Duel. I want Yusei to suffer as he sees me kill the only family he's ever known!"

"Don't listen to him Dad!" Yusei replied, "I know you can win!"

Papa nodded and looked back at Kako. Back in the day, he would easily get out of situations like this, just by believing in the Heart of the Cards. He knew he passed that belief over to Yusei, and by the look in his eyes, Papa knew that Yusei also believed the Heart of the Cards would not let him down today.

It was time to once again give himself over to the Heart of the Cards. The outcome of this Duel all came down to a single draw…

He took a breath and prepared to draw a card…

Heart of the Cards… don't let me down now…

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

Yugi and Kako continue their duel, but with Yugi down to his last 1000 LP, and Kako sitting at 6000, is Yugi going to pull one of his famous turn arounds? Or will Kako finally get his way?

Aki and the others have finally regrouped with Yusei and Jack, but is it too late to do anything? And what does Antinomy want with Rua? Find out next chapter!

… … …

So there you go, the identity of Papa is revealed to be Yugi Muto!

I used the Yugi Muto Deck's guide for all the cards used in his duel, go to the Yugioh Wikia page for more info.

Did I do the Duel ok? I know I went by the 'anime rules' so I hope I did not screw it up to badly...

WARNING: May go up to M in a few chapters, don't know yet, if you don't see an update in a few days, and do not have it fav'd/alerted, please look for this story under M. I'll do more research on what kind of violence is allowed under T.

And like always, this is my first attempt at an original fan fiction, so please, review! I love every review I get, and reading them keeps me motivated to get the next chapter out asap! So thank you so much!


	19. Chapter 19: Removed by the Roots

I am SO SO SO SO sorry for the wait. I was in a major car accident since the last time I posted, which left me in the hospital for a long time. I won't disturb you with the details, but I can tell you that I am well enough to write again!

Thank you to Rygel-n, Beautiful-Surreal, Yamamoto Kou, and everyone else who stood by me for these last few months while I was in the hospital, getting the multiple surgeries, and then the rehab to recover. And a big thank you to any force out there that helped me to survive.

LAST TIME: Antinomy comes to Rua and asks him for his help, while Aki and Ruka find a Shadow Duel between the Old Man and Kako. There, they meet up with Crow, and Yusei and Jack. And Papa's identity as the Legendary Duellist, and first King of Games, Yugi Muto is revealed.

Will Yugi finally put Kako in his place, or is it time for the Legend to finally meet his end?

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Removed by the Roots<p>

The rain poured down upon the soggy street, though the blue flames surrounding the two Duellists seemed unaffected. The two stood face to face, Kako with his full strategy laid out, and Papa, with his one face down card, and his Yellow Gadget.

Crow frowned, "Kako called that dude 'Yugi Muto.'… do you think he was telling the truth? Could that be the great Yugi Muto?" Aki just shook her head. She did not know what to believe anymore.

Yugi kept a straight face, his magenta eyes locked on Kako, "I am assuming you end your turn?"

Kako growled, "Yes…"

A small smile crossed Yugi's face, "Good." He placed his hand on the top card of his deck and closed his eyes. Praying to the Heart of the Cards, hoping they listen to him. He quickly drew his card, then slowly opened is eyes to look at it. The smile on his face stretched, "Its time to turn this Duel around Kako!"

He quickly inserted three cards into his trap and spell card section. "I normal summon Green Gadget! Now, I tribute both my Green and my Yellow Gadgets to advance summon - my Dark Magician!"

Kako grinned as he Yugi's ace appear on the field. He did not looked troubled by it at all.

"That's not all Kako!" Yugi declared, "I activate from my hand, Bonds between Student and Teacher - and since I have a Dark Magician on my field, I can special summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

"Big deal!" Kako laughed, "With my Marshmallon Glasses, you can only attack Marshmallon, and he is in defence mode!"

"Not so fast!" Yugi declared, "Remember that face down card I laid last turn? I activate it now! I activate, Stop Defence!"

"W-What!" Kako screamed, looking from Yugi's magician's to his Marshmallon.

Yugi nodded, "I know very well how useful the combination of Marshmallon and Marshmallon glasses are, as you said, I have used that card myself. That being said, I also know its weaknesses." He pointed at the pink blob, "Now my Dark Magicians! Attack that monster's Marshmallon now!"

The two Dark Magicians rose up into the air, pointing their staffs towards Marshmallon. The little blob quivered as Dark Magician Girl launched her attack, blasting the creature, though its special ability kept it on the field, costing Kako 1700LP. Then, Dark Magician himself rose up, and aimed his attack at the monster, costing Kako another 2200, leaving him with 2100 LP's.

Yusei smiled, folding his arms, "I knew Dad could do it."

Yugi grinned, nodding at his 'son', "This is what happens when you believe in the Heart of the Cards." He turned back to Kako, "And now I activate, Pot of Greed from my hand! Allowing me to draw two cards!"

Yugi drew the cards, the moment Yusei had returned, he felt his confidence return as well. He was no longer distracted from worry. Memories from the past flashed over him, back to days where he was a Pro Duellist, back before Turbo Duels and Synchro Monsters…

He looked at his cards, and a smile stretched across his face, he placed both cards in his spell and trap card section, one face down and the other: "I activate from my hand, Dark Magic Attack! I can only activate this is I have a Dark Magician on the field. This destroys all your magic and trap cards!"

Kako smiled darkly as Dark Magician rose up above him, and aimed his staff at Kako, firing a blast at his cards. Umi, and any other of his face down cards were destroyed, revealing Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 that had hidden underneath Umi's waters.

"You can no longer attack me directly Kako." Yugi stated, "And your Amphibious Bugroth does not have enough attack power to defeat my Dark Magicians. Your move Kako!"

"With pleasure!" Kako cheered, seemingly unfazed by Yugi's turnaround, he drew his card, laughing. He laid a card down on his Duel Disk, "I summon, Naturia Butterfly! Now, before you get the chance to do any more damage, I tune my Marshmallon and my Amphibious with my tuner monster, Naturia Butterfly, to synchro summon, Ally of Justice Decisive Armour!"

The ground underneath them began to shake as a large blue and gold machine-like monster burst from the ground. It pointed its guns at Yugi with a deep chuckle.

Yugi held his ground, he did not look alarmed at all faced with this monstrosity.

"Ally! Attack Yugi's Dark Magician Girl!" Kako cried, "Finish him off!"

The monster moved its guns to face the Dark Magician Girl. The female Magician cringed at the sight of the large monster. Kako laughed, pointing his finger up at her, "Go Ally! Destroy that monster, and the rest of Yugi's life points!" The monster fired, and the Dark Magician Girl let out a scream as the blast hurled towards her.

… … …

"What the hell do you mean?" Rua snapped, refusing to let his guard down.

Antinomy did not seem bothered by the boy holding the knife towards him. Instead he walked over and stood in front of him, "Rua, even without your Signer powers, you must know that something is wrong. You can feel it deep within you that this is not how your life is meant to be."

"How do you know?" Rua snapped, reaching for the phone on his bedside table, "I'm going to call the cops…"

Antinomy shook his head, "If you do, your sister will die."

Rua froze, his fingers inches from the receiver, they recoiled slightly, "And why should I care? That bitch has done nothing for me.

"You don't believe that Rua." The Stranger replied, "Deep down, you love your sister. Like you are supposed to in the regular time."

"Stop spouting bull." Rua snapped, grabbing his head, "I hate her! I hate her!"

Antinomy sighed, "Its time you make your choice, you can sit here feeling sorry for yourself until the end - or you can come with me and make your choice. The fate of Neo Domino City lays in your hands now."

Rua fell silent. He looked at Antinomy as if the man was crazy. With a deep sigh of resentment, "How will my decision ever change anything? I'm a screw up."

"When you were a child," The other said, "You would give anything to protect your sister - even though you were afraid. But as you grew up, you realized she never gave any of those feelings back. You realized she was taking advantage of your kindness - and the moment she did not need you to protect her anymore, she cast you aside."

Rua hung his head, "How did you know?"

"I know more then you think." He replied, "The Ruka you have encountered in the last few days, is not the Ruka you grew up with. This Ruka is from a different time stream, a time stream where the two of you are still best friends."

"I don't believe you." Rua spat.

"Believe what you want - but that innocent girl who came to this time stream to fix it, is about to risk her life to save you. She wants her old brother back, and is fighting to get him back, the same way you used to fight for her. But pretty soon, she will need your help once again…and only you can stop the inevitable disaster."

Rua looked thoughtful for a second, but then gave in to defeat. He looked up at Antinomy, "Take me to her!"

Antinomy nodded, "Come with me."

… … …

"Dad!" Yusei yelled, charging around the fire to stand behind his adopted father, Aki, Ruka, Jack, and Crow following behind. Yugi looked back at Yusei and smiled, before turning back to Kako, and facing his monster's attack.

Dark Magician Girl screamed out as the blast slammed into her. The Dark Magician looked over, but did not move. The blast disappeared, and miraculously, the Dark Magician Girl remained untouched on the field.

"What the?" Kako gasped, he looked down at his Life Points had dropped to 1400. "How is this possible?" He looked over at Yugi's field.

"That's because I activated, Dark Magician Force, and since I have a Dark Magician card on my field, this can double Dark Magician Girl's attack for one turn, giving her 4000 atk points, and since Ally of Justice Decisive Armour has only 3300, you lose 700 Life Points."

Aki, Crow and Ruka cheered loudly, and Jack smirked. Somehow, the old man had done it! He had turned the duel around!

But their cheers were short lived, as Kako burst out laughing. The man grabbed his head in strange laugh, that rang through everyone's heads like the pounding of a drum. He looked at Yugi venomously, "You think this is over?" The blue flames around them began to distort, waving back and forth, the image through them warping with it.

Yugi gasped and looked behind him, but the image of Yusei and the others through the fire looked as if he was seeing them through running water. "What?""Dad!" Yusei gasped, reaching out for his 'father', but Crow and Jack grabbed his arms and held him back.

Yugi turned back away from the others and looked back at Kako, but the image inside the flames was no better. He could not see Kako, nor Kako's side of the field through the haze. "What are you doing Kako!" He yelled, but only got a distorted-sounding laugh in return. He clenched his feet and prepared for the worst.

An echo suddenly ran through his head, "I activate from my hand, Dark Magic Attack! I can only activate this if I have a Dark Magician on the field. This destroys all your magic and trap cards!" It took a few seconds for Yugi to realize he just said that out loud. He paused, and looked down at his Duel Disk - he had actually just placed the card down. "What?" He gasped.

The distortion within the fire started to straighten out, and Yugi saw Kako pointing at him. The expression on Kako's face sent a shiver up his spine. He had never seen such a crazed look before. Kako's finger was pointed at Yugi's Dark Magic Attack card that he had just apparently activated. He looked at Kako's side of the field and gasped. Kako's field had changed. While all the cards he had there previously were still there, there was two more face down cards.

"Not so fast!" Kako laughed, "I activate Magic Jammer!" One of the new cards flipped face up on his field, "By sacrificing one of my facedown cards, I can cancel the activation of one of your magic cards! So say bye-bye to your beloved Dark Magic Attack!" The second new card shattered, without even revealing itself.

Yugi gasped. He looked up as his card shattered in the air. "What did you do Kako!"

Kako laughed, "I told you Yugi! I've played through this duel a multitude of times already. Every time I came close to loosing, I just jumped back in time again and switched up my strategy, or switched the cards in my deck so I draw exactly what I need when I need it. You see Yugi Muto, this way, I CANNOT LOOSE!"

Kako threw his head back and laughed as loud as he could. He laughed so hard he lost his balance and fell to the wet ground, rolling around clenching his sides. "W-Where is your precious 'Heart of the Cards' now?"

Yugi clenched his teeth, "The duel isn't over yet Kako."

Kako stopped mid-laugh. His face fell completely serious, and he slowly climbed to his feet. His hair fell over his eyes, sending shadows over his face. His arms fell to his sides, and he said in a creepy, slow, tone, "It…will…be. End your turn Yugi Muto. So I can end you…and your son."

"Dad!" Yusei yelled. Everyone outside the ring of fire waited quietly, oblivious that anything else had happened. For them, time had gone backwards, and they were not even aware. Yugi turned around and looked at Yusei. Seeing the boy still cheering for him brought a calmness over him. He smiled at Yusei and nodded, before turning back around, and looking at his hand. There was nothing more he could do this turn…

…But maybe there was something he could still do for Yusei…

"Yusei." Yugi said calmly, "It appears you cannot defeat Kako by Duelling - but running will not help either. You must find a way to defeat Kako - even if it means doing something drastic."

"Dad! No!" Yusei gasped, "You can still win! I know you can."

Yugi smiled at Yusei. Even if the Heart of the Cards was with him, all Kako had to do is rewind time again, and weasel his way out. There was only one way to stop Kako - even if it was not the most desirable way. Yugi felt faith in his son, in all the years he had taken care of Yusei, all the birthday they had celebrated, all the milestones in Yusei's life, all the sorrows and pains - he knew from all those years, what a wonderful man Yusei had grown up to be. He knew in his heart that Yusei can find a way to defeat Kako - and will.

He closed his eyes, letting the memories wash over him, before turning back to Kako for the last time. He swallowed hard, and took a deep breath before saying, "I end my turn."

"NOOOOOO!" Yusei screamed, be tried to lunge forward after his father, but Crow ran up to help Jack hold him back. The tall Satellite struggled against the other two, but could not break away, "Dad!"

Aki covered her mouth with her hand as tears fell from her eyes, and Ruka clenched onto her side sadly, as Kako pointed at Yugi with a triumphant smile…

"Amphibious… attack the 'Fallen King' directly!"

* * *

><p>Phew! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes in this chapter, I seemed to have gotten a little rusty in my writing since last time. But hopefully I'll be back in the 'groove' by the next chapter.<p>

I know, all that wait, only for me to leave you with another cliffhanger… and I'm not even going to leave you a preview for next time XD

I hope everyone had a Very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New year!

Oh, and I am keeping it at T. I think Teens can handle a little Character Death? But the mayhem, suffering, and drama does not stop here…

What do you think Yugi meant by not taking Kako down through a Duel? You'll have to wait and see ;)

As always, thank you for reading! And please review! Have a good day!

* * *

><p>Oh! And if anyone is interested, I have gotten permission to release a little more information here:<p>

Coming in the Spring, Rygel-n ( on Deviantart ) and I will be collaborating to bring you an original comic, written by Rygel-n and myself, and drawn by Rygel-n. I know FF does not allow us to post links, but just google-search Rygel-n or or something like that, and you should find him. He has a teaser-poster up under featured deviation in his Gallery, and is working on an official-release poster, which will be giving more information about the story.

Check out his page for a bunch of Unmei art as well, from his page, you could probably find Bella-Dona Danser ( I'm not sure about the spelling ), who has more Unmei Fan Art.

Thank you two so much for sticking by me as I recovered!


	20. Chapter 20: Choices

LAST TIME: 'Papa' now known as Yugi faces off against Kako, but every time Yugi comes close to winning, Kako just rewinds time and attacks again. Now Yugi is at his last 1000 Life Points, and Kako unleashes an attack that will deal 2000 points of damage. Meanwhile, Antinomy goes to Rua for help, and tells Rua that if he does not help him, his sister will die and that the fate of the world rests on his decision.

Does Yugi have one more trick up his sleeve? Or is there just no beating Kako?

WARNING: Mild Swearing, blood, character death, mild nudity, and torture ahead. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Chapter: 20: Choices<p>

"Amphibious! Attack the 'Fallen King' directly!" Kako screamed, pointing at Yugi with a maniac laugh, "ITS OVER!"

"DAD!" Yusei shouted, fighting against his 'new friends' that held him back. Papa had to do something… he was the best duellist Yusei had ever met… Yusei himself had never been able to defeat him.

Amphibious hurled itself towards Yugi. The man just turned his head to look at Yusei, a strange calm in his eyes. Yusei stopped struggling when he saw that look. He had never seen that expression on his 'father's' face before. The look made Yusei's heart skip a beat, and he felt his body go slightly limp in Jack and Crow's grasp.

"I believe in you Yusei." Yugi said calmly, right as Amphibious rose up above him, "You'll find a way to defeat Kako - once and for all." And then Amphibious slammed into Yugi, knocking him off his feet, and sending him flying backwards. The man hit the 'wall of fire' behind him with a scream, before crumbling to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" Yusei screamed. He pushed himself out of their grasp and ran forward, just as the flames around the two duellists disappeared.

Yugi was laying face down on the soggy earth, the rain pelting down on his back. His body was steaming, thin tendrils of steam raising from his torso as the rain hit it. Yusei ran to his 'father's' side and dropped to his knees, picking up the 'old man' and cradling him in his arms, the way Yugi had done for him when Kako had knocked him from that cliff… Yusei looked hopelessly at 'Papa's' Duel Disk, the Life points had dropped to Zero.

"You monster!" Crow growled.

"Coward!" Jack yelled, pointing at himself, "Just try those tricks with me you bastard, and I'll show you the wrath of the Master of Faster!"

Kako laughed, "You? A washed up old drunk of a father who can't even look after his own kids? Challenge me?"

"Not funny Kako!" Aki cried. She had walked up to Yusei and had put her arms around him.

Kako ignored her and looked straight at Jack, "I wouldn't stand there threatening me if I were you Jack Atlas."

"Why?" Jack snapped,

A sly grin crossed Kako's face, "Don't think I did not include you in my master plan to show Yusei the pain he and his damned Synchro Monsters put me through! I can't let you interfere!"

"Just try and stop me!" Jack snarled, pointing at Kako menacingly, "I will defeat you myself if I have to!"

A Vortex opened up behind Kako, "Bold words… but while your standing there threatening me, you should be back home looking after your family. What a pitiful excuse for a father you are… not even there when they need you the most…"

"What's that supposed to mean -" But he did not finish his sentence. A blood-curling scream ripped through the night, a desperate scream for help - and even though Jack had only been in this 'distorted' timeline for only a short period of time - he recognized that scream instantly.

"Stephanie!" He gasped, whirling around to face the direction of Crow's Warehouse.

"Jack!" Crow said quickly, "Take my D-Wheel!"

Jack nodded and dashed off towards the spot Crow had parked his D-Wheel without even thinking. For some strange reason, the sound of Stephanie's scream brought a terror to his heart he had never known before…

Crow turned to look at Aki and Ruka, "I'm going with him. So I'll be taking my other D-Wheel." Aki nodded, refusing to let Yusei go. Crow just nodded, turned, and took off running towards the second D-Wheel.

The two D-Wheels sped off in a roar - leaving nothing but the sound of rain hitting the road behind.

Ruka stood there, completely drenched. Her heart felt as heavy as her clothes. Why was this happening? They were the heroes right? Weren't the good guys always supposed to win? Then why… why was everything going so wrong?

A heartbroken cry broke her out of her thoughts. She turned around, Yusei had doubled over, his face buried in 'Papa's' shirt, his shoulders quaking with a mixture of emotions. Aki sat next to him looking hopeless, she patted Yusei on the back, knowing nothing she says will make him feel better.

"Its my fault…" Yusei cried, "Its all my fault! I never should have stayed with you to begin with! I was nothing but trouble… I… I caused nothing but trouble for you! I-If I had just run away as a kid, y-y-you'd never have to fight for me… you wouldn't have died because of me!" Yusei broke down into tears. Aki had never seen Yusei look like this. She could see how different he had grown up, and how different of a man he was now, compared to who he was before…

"Yusei…" A faint voice whispered from beneath Yusei's head. Yusei looked up, tears mixing with the water on his face.

"P-Papa?" Yusei cried, using his old nickname for Yugi.

"You can…defeat…Kako. I believe in you." Yugi whispered.

Yusei cried and clenched Yugi tighter, "I-I can't… there's just no way…"

"I raised you better…then that. Never…give up…Yusei." Yugi's voice was fading, he raised his hand up to place it on Yusei's shoulder, "There…is always a-a way. As long as you…believe…in…the…"

"D-Don't go Dad." Yusei's voice was shaking, "I…I can't do this without you!"

Yugi smiled and his grip on Yusei's shoulder weakened. Yusei reached up and grabbed his hand. "There is…only o-one w…way to defeat…Kako…"

"What is it?" Yusei cried, "How! How can I defeat Kako? Please Dad!"

"Though…you may not like…the choice…I know you'll make the right one. You will discover the…right…way." Yugi's arm went limp, and Yusei was now just holding it, the old man closed his eyes and let his head then fall limp, "What…e-ever happens…I am glad…I found you that day. Y-you are the best thing that ha-has h-happened to me…in a long time. N-no matter what… I love you…my…son…"

Yusei felt Yugi's body go limp in his arms, Yusei could not control himself, his entire body was shaking and tears had blinded his vision, "D-Dad! Don't go…please…Dad…"

But it was too late, Yugi had lost the Shadow Duel. Yusei clenched his father tightly, as Yugi's body started to fade, before bursting into pyfiles and floating up to the dark sky. Yusei threw his head back, watching them float up, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

… … …

The two D-Wheels raced through the streets as fast as they could. Jack whirled around a corner and nearly lost control of his bike. It was times like this he really missed the Wheel of Fortune. It felt like forever before he saw the Warehouse appear before him, and he sped up to the doors before screeching to a halt. He parked the bike just as Crow pulled up behind him.

And cursed.

The door of the warehouse was thrown inwards, barely hanging on the door frame by a single hitch, it creaked in the wind. Crow climbed down from his D-Wheel as well and swore.

"Jack!" Crow said frantically, "You find Stephanie and your kids. I have to go find the Orphans!"

Jack nodded. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to find his family. It was like someone else had taken over and was controlling him - fear had completely blinded him to everything else. He blamed it on the Jack from this 'timeline' interfering with his own personality… because in the time they were here in this Distorted Timeline… there was no way he could have fallen for his family… right?

Crow had run ahead, and Jack cursed and chased after him - nearly running into him as he entered the Warehouse. Crow was not moving - standing motionless.

"Crow? What the hell are you doing! Move!" He was about to push Crow out of the way, when Crow fell backwards, catching Jack off guard. He barely managed to catch Crow, but not before Crow sagged down enough for Jack to see what was in front of him…

Kako sat on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table and an evil grin on his face, and a gun pointed straight at them. Jack automatically looked down, and saw a gaping hole in Crow's chest.

"Fuck!" Jack swore, accidentally jumping back and dropping his friend's body on the floor. Crow crumpled to the ground, blood pooling around him. "Crow!" He looked up at Kako, "Why include him? He has no idea about the real time!"

Kako laughed. The laugh nearly made Jack see red. The laugh brought so much hatred to Jack that it nearly blinded him. Kako twirled his ankle from where it rested, comfortably on the table, "You know Jackie-Boy, you sure took your sweet time getting here. I mean, when your family is at stake, I thought you'd be here in an instant. See, I was here a long time ago. I sent myself back in time to 'take care' of a few things while my past self duelled that cursed Yugi Muto."

"Where is Stephanie?" Jack demanded, "What have you done with her?"

Kako laughed again, throwing his head back, "Its about time you asked! You see, your beloved wife and I were 'killing some time' together before you arrived. But she got boring."

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled.

Kako grinned, "No need to shout."

"I'll give you three seconds to tell me where she is - before I put my fist through your face." Jack promised.

Kako's smile disappeared, and he suddenly looked bored, "You see, Jackie-Boy… you took so long getting here, she got boring." He pointed behind the couch, "Go look and see for yourself."

Jack kept his eyes on Kako, but the demented man just put the gun on his lap, and folded his hands behind his head with a mischievous smile. Jack slowly circled around the couch, keeping his eyes on Kako the entire time. But the man did not even turn around to follow him. He just kept staring forward…at Crow's lifeless body.

Finally, Jack turned around and swore he felt his heart stop beating. He felt as if the worst thing imaginable had happened - only worse. The kitchen table was standing up on one side, and Stephanie was tied to it, each arm and leg tied to a different end of the table with belts. She was completely topless, and covered in thick cuts, blood welting out of them and draining down her body.

He felt sick to his stomach. Suddenly forgetting all about Kako behind him, he ran straight to Stephanie's side, quickly untying her. A long slash stretched across her throat, draining blood down across her exposed chest, along with equally deep cuts going across both her wrists.

He cradled her in his arms, "W-what happened? Stephanie!" Stephanie opened her eyes as she lay in Jack's arms. Her pupils were dilated and distant. She opened her mouth to talk, but only ended up spitting out blood. Jack frowned, he looked around for something to stop the bleeding, but there was nothing.

"J-Jack." She finally said, though her voice was gargled and she spat blood with every syllable, "Y-you came."

"Of course I did!" Jack said without thinking.

"I-I'm glad." She whispered, "That man…he took Sasha…he has the kids Jack…"

"No!" He swore, "I'll get them back Steph… I promise."

Stephanie tried to smile, but couldn't seem to muster the energy, she closed her eyes, "I know you will…"

Jack felt a strong, unnatural rage. All he could think about was all the ways he wanted to kill Kako. That man will pay for what he had done. He sat there, with his 'wife' dying in his arms…

"I will kill that bastard." Jack swore as he felt Stephanie take her final breath. He looked up at the couch where Kako had been sitting…but the man was gone. He swore again and gently laid Stephanie down on the ground before getting up and running over to the couch.

Kako was gone, but he had left a note behind. Jack picked it up and quickly read it…

_Dear Jack Atlas_

_As Stephanie has just told you ( yes I know she told you ), I currently in possession of your three children._

_You have seen for yourself how fast time travel has allowed me to work. In just the brief time it took you to ride from the Duel Shop to here, I had set up a trap for you to walk into, as well as had a wonderful time with your wife._

_Now think of all the other stuff I can do while you were there saying your good-byes to your wife, and reading this letter?_

_Think carefully Jack, because your next move will decide who lives, and who dies._

_Its Yusei or your Kids, Jack._

_Make your decision._

_I have already notified Sector Security on Yusei's location, and have 'alerted' them that he is a 'dangerous' person, and they are to shoot him and his accomplices on sight. You know what that means right? While I've distracted you here, Sector Security could already be there. If my calculations are correct ( which they always are ), if you were to leave by the time you finish reading this letter, you may - just may - make it in time to save your friends._

_As a bonus, I have hidden a Time Vortex in the 'Place You Knew Best' opening up right to the time when Yusei, Crow, and yourself were searching through the Junkyard for a present for your precious Martha. This Vortex will only remain open for 30 minutes. That's right, half an hour. After that, it will be closed, and your chance to 'fix everything' will be destroyed._

_On the other hand, I am in possession of all three of your children. I am waiting at the Momentum Reactor. I shall wait here for again, 30 minutes, before I throw all three of your children into the Reactor._

_Its your choice Jack…_

_Try and rescue Yusei and find the 'Place You Knew Best', before the time limit runs out, and let your children parish, or come and face me at the Reactor for a shot at winning your family back._

_I hope this distraction keeps you occupied long enough for me to finish my job._

_Keep in mind Jackie-Boy, if you are successful in turning back time and stopping me, your children will not exist anymore anyway. Though also keep in mind that turning back time opens up brand new possibilities and brand new pains for you and your friends._

_I shall be waiting for the fun to begin!_

_- Kako_

Jack's hands shook as he read the letter. What kind of garbage was that? Choose between a chance to fix everything, or save children that were never meant to be born anyway? He turned around and looked at Stephanie, her lifeless body laying where he had left her.

Sasha's last words rang through his head… "That man…he took Sasha… he has the kids Jack…"

Jack clenched his teeth and unconsciously crumpled the letter in his hand. He took a deep breath and ran from the Warehouse, jumping over Crow's body as he went, and went straight to Crow's D-Wheel.

…Make your choice Jack…

…I'll be waiting for the fun to begin…

* * *

><p>Now this is the part I was mentioning that it may go up to M…<p>

Sorry for the gore L And sorry for the wait! I had shit going on in my life at the moment, but I'm pretty sure its all taken care of.

Btw: Rygel-n…draw a scene from this chapter! That would be awesome :P You said you had one request slot open right? Well I just filled it XD

NEXT TIME:

Kako launches his plot to distract Jack so he can take care of Yusei without distractions. With Jack torn between saving 'his kids' or going for a shot to head back into the past, Crow dead, Yusei grieving the death of 'Papa', and Rua not yet on the scene… can they find a way to defeat Kako and restore the past?

Will Jack choose a family he never had over his old life, or will he take the chance to rewind time and fix everything? Can he even make it back to the Duel Shop in time to save Yusei and the others? Or did Kako's distraction keep him 'occupied' for too long?

Tune in next time!

And as always, please review! I love getting reviews and hearing reader feedback! This is my first attempt at an original fanfic, so all reviews are cherished! Have a great day!


	21. Chapter 21: Consequences

Chapter 21: Consequences

The Momentum Reactor hummed silently in the background as Kako paced back and forth in front of it. A cage swung above it, the chain securing it to the roof above creaked and groaned with each swing. Three figures waited in the cage - one with an angry, determined look, one sitting at the bottom of the cage crying, and holding the other, a small infant crying loudly.

Jason looked cross, "You can't keep us in here! My Daddy will come and rescue us!"

Kako ignored him. Whether Jack came to rescue them or not was none of his concern. He just continued to pace back and forth, his hands folded behind his back.

"Kako."

Kako jumped and whirled around. He recognized that soft, ethereal, feminine voice. His eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here, Mirai?"

A woman stepped out of the shadows, her entire body was cloaked in the same Ylliaster cloak everyone in the group wore, her hood pulled far over her face so Kako could see nothing but her lower jaw, tapering in to a delicate little chin. She was small, and her frame thin, but she stood there with a sense of power and dignity, like someone who is out to conquer the world.

"I just came to see this train wreck your setting up." She said calmly, her voice toneless - yet proud.

"Train wreck?" Kako's eye twitched, "I have everything perfectly under control."

A small smile stretched across her pale lips, "Too bad you don't have yourself under control."

"What are you doing here?" Kako repeated, "Did Zone send you?"

With a flick of her wrist, a whip appeared out of nowhere and soared out towards Kako, wrapped tightly around his wrist. His face contorted in pain, which caused her to smile. She stood there for a second, apparently deciding whether or not to break his wrist. "Zone is not impressed, and he will come and kill you… so I took measures to stop that."

"Stop what?" Kako asked, looking nervously down at the whip tied tightly around him,

"Zone of course." She started circling around him, pulling the whip to make him circle with her, "I am enjoying how you toy with these…commoners. And I would hate to see Zone stop all the fun." She licked her lips, "You know how I find pain…arousing."

"Stop Zone?" Kako asked, feeling slightly dizzy,

"You haven't turned in that DNA yet." Mirai said matter-of-factly, "I'm here to make sure it does not get turned in."

"…but without that DNA…" Kako replied thoughtfully, he suddenly snapped to attention, "Zone would never exist!" A wicked smile stretched across Mirai's face in response. Kako frowned again, "But he would probably kill you before you get the chance?"

Mirai shrugged, "Nonsense."

She gave a sharp tug on the whip, and there was the sound of several bones breaking in Kako's hand and wrist. He screamed out in agony and fell to his knees. Mirai let out a groan in pleasure, before pulling the whip back to her. She grabbed the blood-stained end and licked it, "You and I both know you're playing with the wrong time."

"We've been over this before Mirai…with Paradox." Kako snapped, "Paradox tried further back in the past, and it did not work either."

"Paradox did not take care of the others." Mirai pointed out, "He let them all group up to team up against him."

Kako whimpered, rubbing his broken wrist.

"Which is why I am here to watch." She said in a sing-song voice,

"Why don't you just get the DNA and leave?" Kako whined.

Mirai laughed and stepped back into the shadows, "Because silly! Seeing people in pain is orgasmic to me. I want to see more! The way you handle these commoners is like my ecstasy. I want to see how this all plays out. I want to see those kids die."

Jaclyn cried out as she heard Mirai mention their death, and clenched the baby tighter. Mirai laughed out at her cry.

"I'll be watching from the shadows, Kako… and I will be ready to take over when you fail."

Kako frowned as she disappeared. He was not going to fail! There was no way he was going to fail! She was just… delusional!

He stood up, still clenching his wrist. Yes… he would show Mirai that killing Yusei would solve all their problems! Even if it killed himself!

… … …

Ruka heard the sound of D-Wheels roaring in the distance, and the sound of sirens blaring through the night. She turned around from where she was standing and faced Aki and Yusei. "Security is coming!"

"Yusei… we have to go… now!" Aki cried, putting her arms around Yusei's shoulders.

Yusei shook his head, "What's the point? Its either end up back in jail again… or let Kako kill me."

Ruka suddenly looked cross, "You heard what Papa said! He believes in you, Yusei!"

Yusei looked up at her, but did not say anything.

Ruka took a deep breath, "Papa believes that you can defeat Kako! Now you only have to believe in yourself."

Aki nodded, "And you can't defeat Kako from jail."

Yusei hung his head, "If Dad couldn't defeat Kako… then what chance do I have?"

Aki walked up to him, a cross look on her face. She looked down at him and raised her hand in the air as if she was going to slap him. Yusei flinched and closed his eyes, but instead of feeling her hand whipping across his face, he felt her arms around him. He opened his eyes and saw her hugging him, her head buried deep in his shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around him. He cried and automatically hugged her back.

"I believe in you, Yusei." She whispered, "I know you can do it. You're the Legendary Hero, the Shooting Star of the Satellite, the King of Duellists…"

"Aki…" Yusei whispered, but could not muster up anymore words.

"There was once a time… I loved you, Yusei." Aki cried, "You saved me from a life of hatred, and when we kissed good-bye…it was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Yusei looked confused, "But… why me? Why does everyone seem to understand something I don't?"

"Maybe you will understand again." Aki promised, releasing him just far enough so she could look him in the eyes, "But in till then, you have to become the strong, dependable man you once were to defeat Kako."

Yusei did not look convinced, but stared her in the eyes. Aki swore, and then leaned in and kissed him, straight on the lips. She closed her eyes so she could not see Yusei's reaction, but Ruka saw the shocked look fade and he closed his own eyes.

"Um… guys…" Ruka warned.

Aki stood up, and pulled Yusei up with her, "Come on! We've got to run!"

Yusei nodded, with a dazed and confused expression on his face, "We can take some of the D-Wheels from the shop."

Aki agreed, and the three ran into the Duel Shop. The sirens were getting closer…

Yusei led the way downstairs and into the garage. "Take whichever one you want."

Aki headed for a red one, and Ruka climbed on the back of it, while Yusei grabbed a blue one sitting next to it. He hit a button and the garage door opened up.

"Ready to step on it?" Yusei asked,

"Don't you mean, 'Its time to Rev it Up'?" Aki joked.

"What?" Yusei asked,

"…never mind." Aki sighed.

Yusei shrugged and stepped on the gas, sending the blue D-Wheel roaring up the ramp, and outside, Aki and Ruka soared after him.

Yusei reached the top of the ramp and saw several Security D-Wheels already there.

"We have you surrounded! Pull over immediately!" They demanded.

Yusei swore and looked back at Aki, "Follow me! Quick!" He revved the engine, and took off, racing away from the Security Officers - Aki right behind him. Within a couple of minutes, more Security Officers followed suit, and they had a miniature army chasing them.

Ruka looked back and swore. There was too many of them, and they were gaining fast… there was no way they could outrun them all. "Aki." She said tonelessly,

Aki looked back for a second, before looking back at the road, "Yeah?"

"Keep going, and don't look back." Ruka ordered,"What?" Aki called over the wind.

Ruka stayed silent for a moment, looking out behind her, before replying, "Good-bye Aki. Make sure you fix everything."

Before Aki could respond, Ruka stood up and jumped off the back of the D-Wheel, tumbling to the ground behind them.

"RUKA!" Aki screamed,

"KEEP GOING!" Ruka yelled, forcing herself up.

…She had physic powers too… though they were not as strong as Aki's… they had sent her to the Dominion of the Beast twice already. Maybe they could help here too?

Ruka turned around to face them, activating her Duel Disk, and closed her eyes, focusing as hard as she could…

Suddenly, large trees burst out of the cement behind her, blocking the road. She held her arms out as if guarding the road, as the Officers slowed to a stop in front of her.

"If you want them, you'll have to go through me!" Ruka promised,

"Get out of the way woman!" One shouted.

"Make me!" She retorted.

Several of them activated their Duel Disks. One if them turned to the others and said, "Find another way around. Seven against one, this girl is history!"

Ruka was shaking all over. But she stayed determined and ready. She pulled her hand from her deck, 'Let's Duel!"

… … …

"Where are we going?" Aki shouted over the wind and the roar of the engine.

"I don't know…" Yusei replied, to quiet for her to hear. And he meant it. Where were they going to go? How were they going to stop Kako?

Just then, a D-Wheel burst out of the street beside them and whipped in front of them. Yusei slammed on the breaks, twisting the D-Wheel sideways. He came to a stop right beside the person who cut them off. Aki managed to stop shortly behind them.

"Yusei!" Jack panted.

"Jack!" Aki gasped, "Y-Your covered in blood! What happened?"

Yusei said nothing, but looked from Jack to Aki silently. Jack lowered his head and said nothing as well. After a few seconds, Yusei sighed, "Its not safe here."

Jack nodded, "No. But I know somewhere that is. Follow me."

Yusei looked back at Aki, and the rose-duellist nodded.

"What about Ruka?" Yusei asked, "We can't leave her behind."

"I'll go." Aki promised, "You two go ahead. Where can I find you?"

"Yusei's old hideout." Jack promised,

"I have an old hideout?" Yusei asked,

"Never mind." Jack snapped, "Leave your communications on your D-Wheel open. There is something I need to talk to you about. And make it fast, we don't have much time."

Aki nodded, "I'll hurry, and I will come back with Ruka."

"Be safe." Yusei begged.

Aki nodded, turned the D-Wheel around, and raced off back the way she had come, disappearing down the dark street. Jack turned back to his D-Wheel, "Like I said, we don't have much time. Follow me." He took off dashing down a nearby alleyway - Yusei racing at his heels.

… … …

Yusei had never seen this part of town that Jack led him too, but for some reason, he felt as if he knew it by heart. He felt like he had so much history here, though he could not label one memory he had coming down this road.

Jack lead them down towards an old subway station entrance, and he raced his D-Wheel down into the tunnel. Yusei gritted his teeth. He did not have much practice racing his D-Wheel off-road…and had never drove downstairs before. Wasn't that dangerous? He fought down his fears and followed Jack down, fighting the entire time to keep his eyes from squeezing shut.

Somehow, the D-Wheel touched down on the cracked cement below without any problems. Yusei could barely contain the excitement he felt. The adrenaline was racing through his system, blocking everything but the rush of the wind out of his mind. It felt nice for a moment to forget about all his pain and suffering. Jack did not give him a moment to enjoy his 'victory-over-the-stairs' though, because the blond haired Duellist raced off onto the train tracks, and into the tunnel. Yusei stood there for a moment, bracing the D-Wheel up with one leg, and did not realize he was gaping. Fighting down his fear, he raced the D-Wheel into the tunnel, which nearly flipped over when he dropped down from the platform, and raced after Jack.

The tunnel was dark, with nothing but the lights from the D-Wheel lighting their way. Jack looked briefly over his shoulder and saw Yusei was still following him. Good. He turned back to the road ahead. No one had cleared out the tunnel yet. The old Yusei must have when he was building his D-Wheels down here…

It was hard to navigate through, but they finally reached a clear section, and Jack was able to press down on the throttle… they did not have much time to waste…

The screen on his D-Wheel flashed, causing Jack to look down. Maybe Aki had already found Ruka? But much to his dismay, it wasn't Ruka or Aki looking back at him, but Kako.

"Ten minutes has passed Jack… a quarter of the time is up. Twenty more minutes to go Jackie! I hope you've made up your mind!"

And the screen went dark again. Jack swore. Had ten minutes really came and went?

He pulled the D-Wheel up to the second platform, and stopped, climbing off to climb up onto the rock.

There was nothing there. No hide out, no old friends of Yusei's, nothing. Jack did not know whether to be excited or worried. He stood there awkwardly, waiting for Yusei to catch up. Finally, the dark haired Duellist arrived, and climbed off his D-Wheel, looking shaken up. Jack fought back from laughing. This was the first time he had ever seen Yusei look like this.

"So… what now?" Yusei asked,

"I don't know…" Jack muttered worriedly, "I just don't know."

* * *

><p>NEXT TIME:<p>

Aki went back to get Ruka, but it looks like someone else got there first. Jack and Yusei are waiting at the old 'hideout', but with only twenty minutes remaining, will Jack be willing to wait for Aki to return? Will he choose to help Yusei, or save 'his kids'? And finally: Rua and Antinomy make the scene! Will their arrival save the day, or ruin everything?

Find out next time in:

Chapter 22: The Best Place

* * *

><p>As always! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! I love getting reviews, and they encourage me to write the next chapter as fast as I can!<p>

* * *

><p>This time, you have no one to blame but Ry for making me late to post. Its his fault for distracting me! Lol! We're getting closer and closer to the official release date, and we're still working on storyline… the moment he posts the official release poster, I will give you all information on Araes. Till then, I can't say anymore! Sorry!<p> 


End file.
